Asunto Eliminado de Char Aznable y Amuro Ray: Unidos contra el Enemigo
by flayjunior15
Summary: Char Aznable se encuentra de bajo de ánimo poco después de la muerte del Comodoro Blex en Dakar. Cuando los Titanes envían asesinos a querer acabar con el, Char intentara a contra reloj intentar escapar a salvo para regresar al espacio a medida que combate sus demonios internos. ¿Podrá volver a recuperar su confianza para guiar a AEUG? ¿Y que pasaría si Amuro Ray le ayudara?
1. Chapter 1

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios. (Sí, me hicieron escribirla por primera vez, Geh!)

… **.**

 **Asunto Eliminado de Char Aznable y Amuro Ray: Uniéndose contra el Enemigo.**

 _ **PROLOGO**_

 _Universal Century 0087, 18 de Agosto._

 _Ciudad de Dakar, Noroeste de África._

La ciudad de Dakar en el extremo Noroeste del continente africano, servía como la capital política del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre. Allí la Asamblea general de la Federación servía como medio para dirigir y designar leyes de los líderes políticos del gobierno en toda la Esfera Terrestre. Que compendian casi todo el sistema solar conocido, desde la misma tierra donde tenían mayor poder, a casi todas las colonias espaciales y las ciudades lunares. A pesar de que toda la humanidad se había finalmente casi unido en un único gobierno, la situación actual estaba lejos de ser pacífica.

Son muy adentrados el año 0087 del nuevo calendario Universal Century, casi un siglo desde que se fundó el nuevo calendario y se construyó la primera colonia espacial, el Conflicto de Gryps arrastraba nuevamente al mundo a una nueva guerra mundial, ocho años después de la sangrienta Guerra de un Año. El grupo elite de la Federación Terrestre conocida como los Titanes, tratando de detener las insurgencias de nuevos levantamientos de los colonos espaciales y protegiendo la hegemonía del gobierno federal en toda la esfera terrestre. Lanza diversas campañas de ataques que terminan muchas veces en masacres de colonos indefensos mientras gobiernan casi toda la esfera terrestre con puño de hierro. El grupo Anti-Tierra Unida conocida como AEUG es su principal contendora. Luchando para hacer que el gobierno y las fuerzas militares federales se disientan de los Titanes y protegiendo a las colonias espaciales de su tiranía.

Hasta hace dos días, la lucha entre ambas fuerzas iba en una ida y venida mientras se decidía en el seno de la administración del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre, sobre qué postura se tomaría al respecto el gobierno federal respecto a este conflicto. No fue hasta hace menos de un mes que la ciudad lunar conocida como Von Braun, que apoyaban abiertamente al AEUG, fue tomada a la fuerza por las fuerzas de los Titanes, induciendo que los Titanes eran la fuerza superior, el gobierno Federal decidieron darle todo su respaldo y el control casi total de las fuerzas armadas de la Federación a su servicio. Aun si la ciudad de Von Braun fue recuperada poco tiempo después de su captura por AEUG, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Lo que era peor es que un día antes de la toma de la decisión, el hecho ocurrido que ayudo a impulsar esta medida, fue que el líder de AEUG, el comodoro Blex Forer, es asesinado por medio de asesinos contratados por los Titanes.

Ahora en el tiempo actual, eran mediados de Agosto, el clima caliente en la ciudad de Dakar era ya una constante típica. Aunque últimamente la temperatura parecía haberse elevado bastante, quizás debido a la proximidad del enorme desierto que poco a poco parecía querer consumir la ciudad desde sus afueras, produciendo que lluvias de polvo oscilaran dentro de la ciudad. Tal era el estado casi debilitado de la tierra debido a las constantes luchas en su suelo producto de todas las guerras humanas que aún no cesaban y de la contaminación producto del mismo y del egoísmo de sus gobernantes que seguían gobernando la tierra con despotismo, produciendo muchos roces y sentimientos de resentimientos entre los Spacenoids (habitantes del espacio). Por ende que sucesos trágicos como la Guerra de un Año se empeñaron en marcar en el alma de millones de personas el dolor por las pérdidas y la frustración de un conflicto sin fin. El conflicto de Gryps eran las secuelas de todo esto.

Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de cierto hombre de cabellos rubios, mientras se encontraba sentado en un restaurante dentro de la ciudad, mirando por la vitrina del local de comida, el paso del polvo y tierra en el viento por la ciudad. Una visión realmente triste para alguien que había nacido en el espacio, que veía como el hermoso planeta azul donde había nacido la humanidad, se veía cada vez más deteriorado, a causa de unas pocas personas inescrupulosas. O quizás fuera culpa de toda la humanidad de su estado, realmente podía asegurar eso último con la situación actual.

"Disculpe señor ¿desea más café?" hablo una hermosa mesera de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes. Mientras sonreía con una pizca de sonrojo al guapo hombre rubio con lentes de sol negros que se denotaba algo distraído mirando por la ventana.

El aludido solo volteo a verla, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos pesimistas, solo pudo más que fingir una sonrisa encantadora, asintiendo a la encantadora muchacha.

"Por supuesto, quiero un poco más" dijo el hombre rubio y ojos azules de nombre conocido como Quattro Bajeena. Vestido de la misma forma idéntica como siempre lo ha estado desde que llego a esta ciudad hace unos días.

La mesera solo sonrió ante la cordialidad del hombre procediendo a cumplir su pedido. Mientras lo hacia el hombre conocido como Quattro solo suspiro en tono algo agridulce. _Ojala todas las personas fueran amables como esta mesera_ , pensaba el hombre rubio.

Incluso eran al final las personas más humildes y de estrato más bajo las que más demostraban la amabilidad y cordialidad legítimas que muchos de los de la Elite de la tierra. Era lo que pensaba el hombre llamado Quattro Bajeena, que aquel que lo reconociera se sorprendería en reconocer a nadie menos que al mismísimo Char Aznable, el Cometa Rojo de Zeon del antiguo principado de Zeon.

"aquí tiene, por favor disfrute de su bebida" hablo la mesera aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y sonrojo y se retiro

Char Aznable por toda respuesta solo procedió a disfrutar de su café como pasaba a mirar el reloj de su brazo izquierdo. Eran más del Medio día. Ya era algo tarde y todavía la persona que debía de venir a buscarlo no había llegado. ¿Qué lo demoraría tanto? Se preguntaba el Cometa Rojo.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar tanto cuando la misma mesera le llego de nuevo pocos minutos después, entregándole una carta al susodicho.

"disculpe, pero…le llego este carta, alguien pidió que se la entregara a usted y luego se fue, no tiene remitente, así que no se…" decía la mesera nerviosa

Char solo procedió a sonreír y tomar la carta. "Gracias, y descuide. Era algo que estaba esperando"

La mesera solo le devolvió la sonrisa y a paso nervioso se dirigió lejos, dejando al hombre en privado. Char por todo lo demás procedió a abrir la carta, presintiendo ya que podía ser. Por cómo estaban las cosas actualmente encontrarse en un lugar público podría ser complicado y peligroso, con la muerte del Comodoro Blex, se podría pensar que sus asesinos aún podrían estar a la orden del día cazando a más miembros del AEUG repartidos por la ciudad, Char desgraciadamente estaba en esa situación peligrosa. Aunque situaciones así ya no le eran ajenas.

Leyendo el contenido de la carta, identifico cual fue el remitente. Al parecer nadie menos que Hayato Kobayashi, el líder del grupo resistencia terrestre contra los Titanes y aliado de AEUG, Karaba. En su contenido le explicaba detalladamente que la situación era crítica ahora y que debía marcharse rápidamente de la ciudad, porque su vida peligraba estando en ese lugar al haber podido interceptar mensajes encriptados de los presuntos asesinos del Comodoro Blex, buscándolo a él. Y con la reciente decisión de entregarle a los Titanes el control casi absoluto de las fuerzas de la Federación Terrestre, el ya no tenía oportunidad de pedir protección o ayuda a los entes gubernamentales al estar bajo control de los Titanes. Ni guardaespaldas, ni policías, ni cualquier ayuda estatal o gubernamental, estaba solo prácticamente y debía de movilizarse rápidamente. Solo sus pares y aliados podían ayudarlo en esta difícil situación. Dakar ya no era seguro más siendo aún un protectorado de la Federación.

Char se paró cogiendo el maletín gris que cargaba y después de darle unos últimos sorbos a su café, y dejar unas cuantas propinas en la mesa salió en dirección a la puerta del local.

"D-disculpe…" le trato de llamar la mesera pero Char solo se volteo con la mano en la puerta

"descuide, deje el pago en la mesa con algunas propinas por el buen servicio, ya me tengo que ir" hablo el hombre rubio cuando noto la mirada de la chica

Al parecer quería preguntarle algo por lo que se denotaba nerviosa, fue cuando hablo. "e-esto, muchas gracias por la propina… ¿señor…?"

Quattro solo sonrió quitándose sus lentes de sol y procediendo a mirar a la chica con sus penetrantes ojos azules. "Quattro Bajeena, señorita." respondió el hombre dejando sonrojada a la mesera con la vista de su mirada.

El aludido solo se puso nuevamente sus lentes de sol negros, y procedió a retirarse después de despedirse. Yendo en dirección al sitio del encuentro donde señalaba la carta. Caminaba por las calles casi desiertas de Dakar. Con esta tormenta de arena era casi seguro que las personas de la ciudad preferían no salir de sus casas por el momento, además del intenso calor, pero eso no era impedimento alguno para Char que caminaba con paso tranquilo como cualquier transeúnte por la acera en dirección a su lugar de contacto.

En estos tiempos de tecnología y gran avance, un mensaje hecho a mano parecería irrisible, pero con la guerra en la cual está sumida el planeta, o más bien todo el sistema solar. Era más seguro que cualquier mensaje electrónico que podía ser fácilmente decodificado o interceptado. Además que el ya conocía la letra de quien había escrito la carta con todo y firma, por lo que era natural sentirse más seguro con eso, y seguía siendo un método confiable utilizado aun a día de hoy.

Pronto Char llego a un parque en medio de la ciudad, siendo una ciudad cerca a la costa marina en el océano atlántico, el clima de Dakar era cálida pero no demasiada gracias a las brisas marinas que arreciaban en la costa. Por ende que su situación ventajosa cercana al mar le haya dado un aspecto de oasis en medio del desierto. El parque natural en el que estaba era resultado de todo eso. Finalmente mientras caminaba por el parque se introdujo dentro del follaje de algunos árboles que daban el aspecto de una jungla. Caminando algo torpe hasta llegar cerca de un riachuelo semi oculto en medio de aquellos árboles y musgos frondosos.

Deteniéndose a parar un momento cerca del pequeño rio, coloco su maletín a un lado de sus pies y se quedó un momento a observar esta parte de la naturaleza de color verde que modelaban ante sus profundos ojos azules a través de sus lentes de sol. No quería pensar en nada en esos momentos, no tenía ganas pero no pudo evitar por unos momentos admirar la hermosa naturaleza y el gran color casi de todo verde que desfilaban ante su vista. Era hermosa sin duda alguna. Lástima que si las cosas actuales seguían así, todo esto desaparecería, tal cosa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales el peleaba, para evitar su desaparición.

Fue cuando sintió una voz llamándolo a sus espaldas. "¿admirando la naturaleza?"

Char se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que le hablo. Era alguien que había conocido en la misión cuando asaltaron la antigua base de la federación Terrestre y anterior sede de los Titanes de Jaburo en América del sur. Esa misión resulto ser un fracaso como una trampa misma, ya que los Titanes habían dejado un par de bombas nucleares enterradas en el suelo para hacerlas explotar apenas las fuerzas de AEUG hubiesen tomado la base, por ende de su poca resistencia cuando entraron a la fuerza en la base. Por suerte lograron escapar a tiempo y una de las personas que estaba allí encerrada con ellos y que logró escapar era este sujeto que ahora tenía frente a él. Un periodista independiente de nombre Kai Shiden.

Sabía que fue alguien contra quien lucho en la Guerra de un Año, cuando él fue soldado de la Federación y viajaba dentro de la legendaria nave White Base. Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso.

"Algo. Estaba meditando además de muchas otras cosas." respondió Char sin ser más explicito

Kai Shiden vestido con su típica vestimenta de color blanco, desde sus zapatos, pantalones y chaqueta con camisa y corbata de color azul oscuro solo paso a mirarlo y encogió los hombros.

"con la situación actual es difícil no hacerlo." hablo preocupado el ahora periodista.

Lo que decía Kai Shiden era cierto. Hasta hace poco el líder de AEUG, Blex Forer fue asesinado por órdenes de los Titanes, y el parlamento de la Federación les había entregado casi la totalidad de sus fuerzas a los Titanes. La situación para ellos era crítica ahora y todo parecía irse en su contra. Tenían que buscar la forma de inclinar la balanza rápido o todo por lo que lucharon seria en vano.

"¿Qué noticias nuevas tienes?" dijo Char Aznable yendo directo al grano. No quería ahorrarse en formalidades o gastar tiempo en desesperarse o sentirse deprimidos cuando tenían un deber que cumplir.

Kai solo curvo sus labios en una sonrisa antes de proceder a hablar. "como sabes las cosas no andan bien para nosotros. Con la nueva legislación que hace entrega de la casi totalidad de las fuerzas de la Federación bajo el mando Titán, nuestros aliados dentro del gobierno se nos acortan. Los Titanes no escatimaran gastos en descubrir nuestros espías e informantes, y hacer varias 'limpiezas' dentro de la armada o política para descubrirlos. En estos momentos estar aquí ya es peligroso, ahora que casi todas las fuerzas de la Federación están de parte de los Titanes, este lugar ya no es seguro. De veras de partir de inmediato antes de que ellos hagan su jugada y quieran ir a por tu cabeza como antiguo acompañante de Blex Forer y segundo al mando, Teniente Quattro."

Todo lo que decía Kai Shiden no era nuevo para él, después de esta reunión, iría a su hotel para alistar sus cosas y largarse rápidamente con sus contactos del AEUG en el planeta que incluía en este caso a los de Karaba.

Kai solo le hizo entrega de una especie de mapa con unas coordenadas que marcaban un punto en medio del desierto de Dakar. El periodista procedió a explicarle de que se trataba.

"este mapa te llevara a donde tienes que ir para que tus contactos de Karaba puedan sacarte de aquí a salvo. Ellos no pueden aventurarse hasta aquí debido a la base de la Federación estacionada aquí, y con el reciente aumento de la llegada de tropas de los Titanes aquí. Si necesitas guardaespaldas, en el mapa está marcada una dirección de una antigua fabricada abandonada donde te esperan un automóvil Jeep especializado en cruzar desiertos y un par de hombres con muchas armas de fuego. Es todo lo que se puede hacer por ti Teniente Quattro. La ciudad está custodiada por cielo y tierra y solo quizás tus papeles de 'inmunidad diplomática' que cargabas cuando llegastes con Forer sirvan de algo para salir, pero no por mucho tiempo y a los asesinos no creo les importen." termino de hablar Kai Shiden con tono de voz grave

Char solo asentía ante las explicaciones del otro hombre. Fue cuando quiso preguntarle algo.

"Por cierto escuche algo en las noticias de esta mañana, no sé si será algo verídico pero… ¿es cierto eso que atraparon ya al asesino del Comodoro Blex?" hablaba Char en un tono de voz frio

"algo, sí. Honestamente pienso que es una tapadera. Según mis investigaciones el tipo es un local de por aquí de nombre Bobby Glober. De raza negra nativa. De estrato pobre como la mayoría de por aquí. Y comerciante. Al parecer su esposa murió el año pasado por enfrentamientos entre las fuerzas de los Titanes y los de Karaba en áreas cercanas a Dakar. Pero honestamente no les creo nada…el tipo era un pobre diablo, sin entrenamiento militar, ni siquiera sabia usar un arma. Y una excusa como la venganza queriendo matar al líder de AEUG por sus asociaciones y financiamientos hacia Karaba no tienen sentido. Dudo que allá tenido el atrevimiento de ir hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba Blex, matar al policía militar que hacía de guardia de la puerta y luego entrar a la habitación para ultimarlo. Su supuesta 'captura' anoche y posterior ejecución a tiros por los Titanes con la excusa de que el empezó un enfrentamiento armado con ellos, siguen sin tener sentido. Como dije no es más que una tapadera para encubrir que fueron ellos los causantes del asesinato de Blex y encontraron al perfecto chico expiatorio para eso." decía Kai Shiden con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro

Y no era para menos lo que podía sentir Char también. El pobre diablo llamado Bobby ni sabía en que lo estaban metiendo y murió sin tener idea lo cual es seguro, lo que era peor era que estaban usando su tragedia personal como chivo expiatorio para declararlo culpable de un crimen que no cometió, alguien de estrato bajo sin poder hacer nada para defenderse de la corrupción de las altas esferas de este gobierno. Era algo disgustante a decir verdad.

"se sabe que él tenía un par de hijos también, pero se desconoce que paso con ellos, quizás fueron puestos en adopción o quién sabe. Pero tratándose de los Titanes no me haría mucha esperanza con eso." añadió más Kai para disgusto de sí mismo

Char no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ellos. Fue cuando sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué era acaso? él ya había sentido esto antes cuando estaba en la presencia de otro Newtype como él. O cuando alguien que se suponía estaba muerto le estaba 'hablando'. O en situaciones extremas donde podía sentir el peligro en el ambiente. Describir las causas de las sensaciones Newtype era difícil de decir, por lo que solo volteo la espalda, siguiendo aquella sensación. Kai Shiden le siguió con la mirada también, quizás curioso por su reacción o quizás…porque había sentido lo mismo. ¿Acaso era posible que el fuese un Newtype también? nada raro constatando que él había también peleado en el espacio dentro de la mítica nave White Base.

Fue cuando más arriba en el riachuelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia vio lo que pareció ser a dos niños pequeños, nativos del lugar si podía aseverar debido al color oscuro de sus pieles. Llegar hasta el riachuelo para recoger agua en botellas de plástico mientras bebían un poco del rio. Al parecer debían de ser huérfanos y sin hogar debido a lo sucia que estaban sus ropas y algo desaliñados.

"¿pasa algo con esos niños?" pregunto Kai Shiden viendo también la escena

Los dos niños no hicieron caso de los adultos cerca, y después de llenar su botella de agua se marcharon del lugar por el mismo camino del bosque de donde vinieron.

"no pasa nada." respondió Char aun en su tono frio sin darle importancia al asunto

Niños huérfanos y sin hogar los había mucho, sobre todo en la tierra, esto era resultado de las malas acciones y decisiones de la Federación, que no se preocupaban por nada y solo seguían contaminando el planeta. Estos niños debían de ser otras víctimas a causa de su mala gestión y corrupción. Esta era una de las tantas razones, por las cuales estaban peleando todos los de AEUG y Karaba. Debía de recordarlo al ver el resultado visible en aquellos dos niños que acababa de presenciar.

"Bien. Entonces es mejor movernos. Te deseo buena suerte Teniente Quattro, yo me tengo que marchar por un camino diferente. Como periodista independiente estoy aun a salvo de que descubran mi identidad, pero de todas maneras no debo confiarme, yo también de marcharme de Dakar por un camino diferente." le hablo Kai Shiden como le tendió la mano al rubio

Char por toda respuesta se la estrecho en un gesto de cordialidad. Después de despedidas cortas ambos marcharon por caminos separados. Fue cuando antes de irse, Char se volteo al lugar donde había visto a aquellos niños. Obviamente ya no estaban, así que decidió encogerse de hombros ante la sensación extraña que sintió al verlos, quizás no fuese nada y solo fueron sus nervios después de todo. Fue cuando antes de seguir, escucho una voz como si le susurrara a sus oídos.

" _Nosotros podemos llegar a entendernos entre nosotros, la gente está cambiando… se están convirtiendo en nosotros ¿no es así Capitán?"_ Le hablo la suave y para él, la melodiosa voz de Lalah Sune

Char solo paro en seco, sorprendido por escuchar la voz de Lalah después de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿El alma de ella no que se supone esta en el espacio, atrapada en ese gran abismo de oscuridad infinita? ¿Entonces porque la escuchaba, ahora después de tanto tiempo? Fue cuando decidió voltear al lugar donde se habían marchado los niños.

La extraña sensación que sintió recorrerle cuando se dio cuenta de ellos, ¿venia de parte de Lalah? ¿Acaso ella quiso decirle algo con respecto a esos niños? No sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento de que era así. Como una sensación como cuando adivinas algo en una especie de mensaje decodificado. ¿Por qué razón Lalah había hecho eso después de tanto tiempo inactiva? a veces él no podía entender sus propias habilidades Newtypes y lo que querían decirle. Pero sea lo que fuese, no importaban ya, los niños se habían ido, y él no tenía tiempo de buscarlos para averiguar más de esta extraña sensación. Debía de huir rápido y ponerse a salvo. No había tiempo.

Pero fue cuando volvió a oír la voz de Lalah de nuevo, con la misma frase que hizo que el propio Char no pudiera ignorarla.

"si eso es lo que dice Lalah…" decía Char con una terminación melancólica en su tono de voz

Parte de el no pudo evitar sentir recorrerle una profunda sensación de tristeza que albergaba aun dentro de él. Y que solo en algunos casos cuando se encontraba solo podía exteriorizar. Sabía a lo que se refería el alma de Lalah al llamarlo, parte de él la comprendía. Pero no tenía tiempo, si tuviese más tiempo quizás podría…hacerle caso. Pero ahora no podía. Debía de irse rápido o no escaparía con vida, y todo lo que había trabajado se iría, tenía que hacerlo. Reanudo su marcha a ritmo rápido aunque una parte de el no pudo evitar voltear a ver el camino donde se habían ido los niños, esperando así sea por una vana esperanza, el reencontrarse con ellos y cumplir al hacer lo que quería Lalah.

… _ **.**_

Char llegaba a su hotel, el mismo hotel donde se hospedaba antiguamente su líder Blex Forer, y donde fue asesinado. Pero no había tiempo para pensar más en eso, como de inmediato entro en la sala de estar del hotel, y camino rápidamente a su habitación. Tomo el ascensor y marco el número de piso donde se hospedaba.

Llego a su piso y miro rápidamente por todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie le siguiera. Después de un momento, abrió la cerradura con llave de su habitación y entro. No tenía tiempo, por lo que rápidamente busco entre sus pertenencias lo que necesitaba para irse. Botellas de agua, mapas, GPS, radios de mano militares, una pistola con varios cartuchos de balas, documentos importantes, comida enlatada pues el camino por el desierto era largo y extenuante. Y un par de granadas, una era incendiaria dada por protección y otra era de humo o fumígenas. Fueron dadas por el por sus pares de AEUG por protección y ayuda, supo ocultarlas bien dado su papel de 'inmunidad diplomática' por lo que sus pertenencias no podían ser revisadas. Pero eso había acabado hace dos días con los recientes acontecimientos, por lo que debía de escaparse ya.

Guardo todas sus pertenencias dentro de su maletín metálico de color gris, excepto la pistola que guardo bajo su abrigo de color negro. Ya era tiempo. Pero fue cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta que algo lo alerto. Todos sus sentidos lo alertaron, eran sus sentidos Newtypes, podía 'oír' el sonido de personas a fuera de su habitación, la 'respiración' incluso de hombres nerviosos mientras sujetaban con fuerza sus armas automáticas. Como alguien se acercaba a su puerta para pegar algo al pomo de esta, quizás explosivos deducía Char; era lo que se necesitaba para abrir la puerta cerrada con manija y cerrojo.

"ya están aquí. Fueron muy rápidos." hablo Char para sí mismo encornando los ojos frustrado

Char tenía poco tiempo por lo que pensó rápido, rápidamente corrió por toda su habitación buscando una manera de salir rápido antes de que aquellos sujetos entraran. No quería tener el mismo destino del Comodoro Blex, no podía permitírselo. El hombre rubio miro la ventana de su habitación y de inmediato no lo pensó dos veces. Abriéndola miro hacia abajo y vio la altura a la cual se encontraba.

" _egghhhh…si hubiera sabido que estas cosas pasarían, lo hubiera pensado dos veces en haber elegido mejor un piso más inferior, que elegir uno a cinco pisos de altura. Eso ni siquiera protegió al Comodoro Blex de todos modos el haber elegido hospedarse en lo alto."_ Pensó Char con frustración

Sosteniendo su maletín con fuerza debajo de su brazo izquierdo, salió de la habitación sosteniéndose del pequeño andén que recorría el edificio fuera de las ventanas. El pequeño camino era de casi 60 centímetros de largo, por lo que podía sostenerse en sus dos pies pero debía de caminar con cuidado hasta la otra habitación de al lado. Ruidos fuertes se escucharon en su habitación seguida de una detonación, debían ser ellos quienes ya entraron a su habitación, debía de darse prisa y escapar. Mientras los hombres enviados a asesinarle comenzaban a hurgar por todo el apartamento en su búsqueda, ya Char llegaba al otro lado del edificio luego de una lucha contra el vértigo, pero él era un piloto de Mobile Suit experto, controlar sus nervios y mantener la calma eran ideales si se quería pilotear un Mobile Suit y pelear en las guerras espaciales. Esta sensación debía de ser poca comparada cuando estaba en el espacio, aunque con la inclusión que aquí la ley de gravedad si funcionaba, por lo debía de aferrarse fuertemente a la baranda de las otras ventanas y llegar hasta el otro lado del piso si no quería resbalar, un movimiento en falso y tendría un aparatosa caída de varios metros de alto a una muerte segura.

Fue cuando lo que parecían unos segundos eternos, logró llegar al otro lado al doblar la esquina del edificio, e izarse a la baranda de una ventana que estaba semi-abierta. El logro subir la ventana con despacio para no hacer ruidos innecesarios y entrar por esta. Cerciorándose en donde se encontraba, al parecer se trataba de una habitación vacía, pues no veía a nadie por ningún lado ni escuchaba a nadie. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y semi abriéndola, verifico para todos lados que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos. Con su mano izquierda sostenía a su maletín pegado a él, mientras que con la otra mano que era la derecha, la tenía metida debajo de su abrigo negro sosteniendo fuertemente a su arma de fuego.

Al no ver a nadie sospechoso, y verificando que cerca de la mitad del pasillo estaban las escaleras de emergencia, podía usarlas para bajar y escapar ya que no podía usar el ascensor por estar del otro lado donde debían de estar los asesinos que lo buscaban. Tomando un gran respiro, salió rápidamente a paso apresurado hacia las escaleras del pasillo, podía ver a varios huéspedes algo curiosos por el ruido en el piso, pero decidió ignorarlos como verificaba que no hubiera nadie que lo seguía entre ellos. Finalmente llego hasta las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de servicio, la cerró y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Char pensó que debían de estarlo buscando en la sala del hotel por lo que debía de irse por un camino diferente. Una pena por el encargado del hotel que tendría que irse sin pagar, pero la ocasión ameritaba la pena.

Fue cuando nuevamente sus sentidos Newtypes le alertaron del peligro, pudo 'oír' la respiración y pasos de personas subiendo hacia su dirección. Por el ritmo de su respiración que sus sentidos captaban, estos estaban nerviosos y podía 'sentir' como estos apretaban sus manos en torno a un objeto metálico que el identifico como armas. Tenían que serlo. Por lo que inmediatamente tomo acción al doblar la esquina y encontrarse con ellos. Fue cuestión de segundos, como Char se encontró de frente con dos de los asesinos que venían a asesinarlo.

Los dos asesinos se sorprendieron al encontrarse a su objetivo de frente, uno de estos un hombre vestido de traje negro con bigote del mismo color y semi calvo. Se quedó estático sorprendido y no previo la acción rápida de Char, este con su maletín metálico lo envió hacia el rostro del sujeto y con la fuerza combinado con el peso de este, golpeo con el dorso de su maletín justo en la nariz del sujeto reventándosela y haciéndolo empujar con fuerza, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras y rodando unos cuantos metros hacia abajo. Esta acción fue debido a que Char no tenía tiempo de sacar su arma de fuego al primer sujeto, por lo que rápidamente aprovechando la sorpresa de ver a su compañero caer y sirviéndole unos cuantos segundos de escudo contra su compañero que no podía disparar. Char sacó su arma de fuego y disparo una descarga de cuatro balas en el pecho y estomago del segundo asesino, un hombre de pelo y ojos castaños, que de inmediato se curvo del dolor antes de caer en un charco de sangre sin moverse más.

Rápidamente Char bajo por las escaleras y vio al final de estas mismas al primer hombre que había derribado, encorvándose de dolor pero aún vivo. Debía de tener unos cuantos huesos rotos pero no fue impedimento para que intentara levantar su arma aun sujeta de él, e intentar dispararle. Pero fue rápidamente neutralizado por Char que con un solo disparo certero, dio justo en la frente del hombre con bigote, desplomándose ya sin vida en el suelo.

Char salió por las escaleras de emergencias y rápidamente esquivando a cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino, salió del edificio por el otro lado. Tenía poco tiempo, debía de buscar un automóvil y conducir lejos hacia la fábrica abandonada que indicaba su mapa donde encontraría un vehículo y varios hombres acompañándolo. Camino por la ciudad tratando de no despertar sospecha, aun con el paso apresurado que se le notaba, más aun en un ambiente donde la lluvia de polvo aunque descendía en intensidad, se mostraba constante.

Char estaba alerta, pero diversos pensamientos no pudieron evitar aflorar mientras caminaba. ¿Ahora que debía de hacer? con el Comodoro Blex Forer muerto, AEUG se había quedado sin líder visible, al menos uno que diera cara al público, y no aquellos financiadores como los de la compañía Anaheim Electronics.

" _las cosas realmente marchan mal para nosotros. Estoy en un apuro ¿Qué deberé de hacer? ¿Hare lo que me pidió el Comodoro Blex en su último respiro? ¿Seré capaz de liderar al AEUG o lo voy a abandonar dejándolo sin un líder a seguir? Ni siquiera tuve la confianza de proponer la idea de trasladar la asamblea de la Federación al espacio exterior, porque ya el maldito de Jamitov Hymem ha ganado el poder de las fuerzas de la federación. No tenía sentido proponerlo sin ser esta propuesta derribada en cuestión de minutos."_ Pensó Char con disgusto cuando de pronto sintió algo detrás de el

Sus sentidos Newtypes sintieron algo, no era amenazante sino algo más extraña. Como cuando estuvo en el parque hace un par de horas. No pudo describirla más cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón, por lo que sobresaltado se volteo pateando a quien lo había tocado, y sacando rápidamente su arma de fuego apuntando al posible enemigo. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse más cuando vio a quien había pateado. Era un niño.

Un niño de color, posiblemente nativo del lugar, estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose el pecho que fue donde Char le había pateado. Algo adolorido por el golpe pero sin tenciones de llorar, más bien temeroso viendo como él le apuntaba con el arma. Rápidamente el empezó a agitar los brazos.

"¡E-espere señor! ¡Yo solo quería saber si tenía un poco de monedas que pudiera regalarme para poder comprar algo para comer! ¡Yo lo llame pero usted no me contesto ya que parecía ido! ¡Disculpe si lo moleste por tocarlo señor!" exclamaba el pequeño niño de color negro mientras agitaba sus brazos atemorizado

Char por toda contestación solo bajo el arma y suspiro. Realmente se había asustado por poco, debía de estar más atento. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Ese al frente de él, era el mismo niño que vio hace un par de horas en el rio en el parque del centro de la ciudad. Quizás la extraña sensación que sintió hace unos momentos era la misma que sintió hace un par de horas. ¿Era acaso por la presencia de los dos niños? ¿Esos que Lalah le había 'hablado' a su mente por alguna razón?

Char pudo notar las ropas sucias y llenas de polvo que cargaba el pequeño niño, además que olía como si no se hubiera bañado en días. Efectivamente debía de ser un niño de la calle. El no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por el pobre niño, de no ser por la débil administración del gobierno de la Federación y la corrupción plagando casi todos sus niveles, como el reciente aumento del pie de fuerza de los Titanes, cosas como la pobreza debían de ser cosa del pasado, sobre todo cuando sus líderes mandaron obligados a más de la mitad de la población humana a vivir en el espacio para poder corregir los problemas ambientales y de sobrepoblación existentes en la época del éxodo. Era frustrante que aun con todos los sacrificios hechos y por hacer en nombre de un futuro para la humanidad, está aún no había corregido demasiados otros problemas como los conflictos armados que se traslucían en resultados como los que veía a continuación en este pobre niño de la calle.

Compadeciéndose del pobre chico, Char le ayudo a levantar y limpiarle el polvo, disculpándose con el pequeño.

"discúlpame a mí, pensé por un momento que eras un ladrón." hablo Char en tono amable como limpiaba al chico

"discúlpeme a mi señor, no debí hacerlo." decía el pobre niño, fue cuando un sonido proveniente de este le llamo la atención

Era el estómago del niño, ahora era cierto que al parecer no había comido nada y se denotaba hambriento, quizás denotaba días sin comer. El niño de color solo se sonrojo como apretaba su estómago tratando de disimularlo, provocando una pequeña risa en Char. Fue cuando una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza, era una ridícula pero no podía quedarse ahí y dejar morir a un pobre niño hambriento. El recordaba cómo no pudo ayudar al Comodoro Blex cuando fue asesinado llegando demasiado tarde. Si podía salvar una vida al menos de las manos de la corrupción de la Federación, al menos era algo que él podía hacer. Al menos es lo que creía que el espíritu de Lalah le estaba diciendo.

"¿tienes hambre no es así? mira, hagamos algo. Te llevare a un restaurante que hay cerca de por aquí a comer algo si quieres. ¿Qué dices?" hablo Char y no pudo sorprenderse por la reacción del chico cuando oyó la palabra 'comida'

"¿¡en serio!? ¡Muchas gracias señor! ¿Puede venir mi hermana Qom también?" le pregunto el niño con una expresión de lo más feliz

" _¿tiene una hermana y está en sus mismas condiciones?"_ Pensó Char extrañado cuando le respondió. "Por supuesto que puede venir, no hay ningún problema." le respondió Char educadamente al niño

El niño de color llamo a su hermana de nombre Qom, del mismo color de su piel, salir de entre un callejón de la calle. Como el niño esta vestía ropas sucias que denotaban su estado de habitante de la calle también, así como un olor que demostraba que no se hubiera bañado en días.

"Ella es mi hermana Qom, y yo soy Shinta. Un gusto conocerlo ¿Señor…?" decía el niño llamado Shinta preguntándole el nombre

"Quattro Bajeena, chico." le respondió Char, igualmente era su alias actual y no había necesidad de decirle a estos niños su _otro nombre_. Quizás no lo conocieran y no era necesario hacerlo

"Muchas gracias por invitarnos a comer, Señor Quattro. Hace tiempo que no comíamos nada delicioso." le agradeció la pequeña niña de color y de pelo rubio de nombre Qom

"descuiden. Pero vamos apurando que tengo otras cosas que hacer." dijo Char y los tres emprendieron rumbo a un restaurante que él conocía cerca

Mirando a su reloj, Char noto que eran casi las tres de la tarde pero no importaba ahora, podía sacar tiempo para estos dos niños. Incluso si no pudo salvar al Comodoro Blex, podía salvar a estos niños de la miseria del destino de haber nacido en un mundo cruel e injusto, razones por las cuales el peleaba y se empeñaba en cambiar. ¿Podía abandonarlos a su suerte sabiendo esto? Además Lalah había intercedido también, haciendo que sus caminos se cruzaran. ¿Porque razón habría hecho ella esto? ¿Era una prueba acaso para probarle a él que los Newtypes eran el futuro y que las personas podían cambiar? ¿Cambiar el mundo y sus reglas crueles? ¿Qué podía cambiar el mismo?

Char no lo sabía, pero si sabía una cosa, que no abandonaría a estos niños. Que haría caso a lo que le había dicho Lalah. Y que se empeñaría en avanzar hacia el futuro ante todas las adversidades. Lo había hecho ya como Char Aznable de Zeon cuando quiso cobrar venganza contra la Familia Zabi por el asesinato de su familia. Ahora este era el camino de alguien nuevo, este era su camino presente y el que decidiría seguir ahora, el camino de Quattro Bajeena.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, aquí con ustedes les traigo la aventura de otro Fic escrito por mí, una vez más regresando al grandioso universo de Gundam. Ya que he notado que las cosas andan un poco lentas en esta sección, y no solo en la de idioma español, donde allí soy el único al parecer que lleva subiendo historias en esta sección desde hace meses o incluso años. He decidido comenzar a subir algo más seguido para intentar animar un poco más las cosas._

 _Sean todos pues, bienvenidos a mi primer relato seriado de este universo. Donde en vez de simples One Shot intentare escribir toda una historia de corrido, que se espera no pasen de los 12 u 13 capítulos respectivamente tal y como una serie corta o una simple temporada. El contexto es simple, toma lugar dentro del Universo de la Universal Century (UC). Dentro de la historia en algún punto de la trama de Zeta Gundam, específicamente entre los episodios 24 a 27 si recuerdo bien. Directamente poco después de que el Comodoro Blex fuese asesinado por los Titanes y antes del regreso de Char al Argama en el espacio. Esta historia seria mi intento personal de explicar que fue lo que hizo Char en ese periodo de tiempo que conocemos tan poco._

 _Puede que hayan algunas historias hasta oficiales como el manga de "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Day After Tomorrow-From Kai Shiden Report" donde intentan narrar esos hechos, como el cómo fue que Quattro conoció a Shinta y a Qom y el porqué de su decisión de llevárselos al espacio con él, explicados a medias en la serie original de Z. Ya se sabe que fueron introducidos por fines cómicos mayormente, pero aun así quiero aportar mi propia visión. Varias inspiraciones que cojo para relatar el presente relato, vienen del manga, anteriormente citado de Zeta "From Kai Shiden report" donde me inspiro utilizando algunas situaciones aunque algo alteradas_ _, que a medida que avance esta ira cogiendo su propio rumbo y originalidad._

 _Espero estar a la altura, y presentar una historia de calidad de este universo al menos de forma extensa por primera vez en esta sección y en este idioma. Los próximos capítulos irán extendiéndose en longitud más dependiendo del rumbo de la historia que se espera, terminen en el número de capítulos señalados anteriormente. Esta si bien es una historia AU, se posicionara dentro de la cronología oficial del UC de Gundam, tratando de respetar en su mayoría los eventos oficiales de la serie de Zeta, para aparentar el poder ser una historia oficial y como un "que paso" en ese lapso de tiempo desconocido, siendo esta mi propia visión de esa parte de la historia desconocida._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot, al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo._ _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


	2. Chapter 1,5

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios. (Sí, me hicieron escribirla por primera vez, Geh!)

… **.**

 **Capítulo 1.5: Escape Ardiente**

 _Universal Century 0087, 18 de Agosto._

 _Ciudad de Dakar, Noroeste de África._

Eran más de las tres de la tarde en Dakar, al borde del hemisferio occidental del viejo continente africano. En un restaurante en medio de la ciudad se encontraba nada menos que Char Aznable, ahora bajo otro seudónimo que era el de Quattro Bajeena. Junto con dos pequeños niños de color de nombres Shinta y Qom. Un par de niños huérfanos y de la calle. Char los había llevado a comer algo al restaurante al denotar sus ropas sucias y su mal olor, además por el tipo de entusiasmo que ponían a la hora de comer, se denotaba que no debieron de haberse alimentado desde hace días.

" _Parece que deben de ser huérfanos. Pues sería extraño que dos niños anden solos en la calle. No les he preguntado aun de todos modos. Además está la cuestión de que debo hacer con ellos. ¿En qué lugar de la tierra podre dejarlos seguro? con toda la guerra civil aconteciendo entre las facciones de la Federación Terrestre, casi todo el planeta por no decir casi todo el sistema solar no es seguro. ¿Y…si me los llevara conmigo al espacio?"_ Eran los pensamientos de Char algo indeciso

La cuestión de llevarlos con él al espacio exterior surcaba su mente, pero no podía decidirse a tomar esa decisión sin antes averiguar más de ellos. ¿Qué si después de todo, ellos tienen padres que se preocupan por ellos y estos niños están desaparecidos? la cuestión no carecía de lógica y era probable. ¿Pero y si fueran huérfanos realmente? ¿Tomaría la decisión por ellos de llevarlos con él al espacio pese a que fuese algo peligroso? Con el aumento del pie de fuerza Titán al controlar prácticamente la casi totalidad de las fuerzas de la Federación Terrestre. El espacio ni nada en toda la esfera terrestre era seguro para los partidarios de AEUG y Karaba que eran los que principalmente se les oponían. ¿Podría entonces llevarlos al Argama sabiendo lo peligroso que era por ser la nave insignia de AEUG? Quizás podría dejarlos en alguna colonia del espacio si iban en el Argama o algún orfanato de aquí de la tierra con la ayuda de los de Karaba.

Pero antes de eso.

"Niños, déjenme preguntarles algo ¿Ustedes dos tienen padres? Parece raro que dos niños anden en la calle sin acompañamiento. ¿Pueden decirme donde están sus padres para avisarles de antemano si no saben su ubicación o…?" Char de inmediato callo al ver la expresión de los niños

Parecía que la alegría y algarabía que tenían los dos niños al momento de comer ambos sus hamburguesas con papas fritas se hubiera evaporado en el aire, esto llamo la atención de Char que de inmediato quiso preguntarles.

"¿Qué sucede? Shinta, Qom ¿Dónde están sus padres? Por favor díganmelo." Les pedía Char muy amablemente aunque detrás de sus anteojos negros de sol, sus ojos azules esperaban una respuesta

"Señor Quattro…nuestros padres…ellos…" el niño llamado Shinta no parecía querer continuar como se denotaba que algo doloroso tenía que ver con eso

"Ellos están muertos." termino de decir su hermana pequeña Qom sin mas

Esto no sorprendió a Char ya que en parte lo presentía, aunque una expresión triste no pudo evitar adornar su rostro. Shinta se volvió a su hermana enojado con esta por decir algo personal pero ella solo encogió los hombros.

"¡No tiene nada de malo el decirlo Shinta! ¡Ya que es la verdad!" decía Qom enérgicamente

"¡Pero igual no debistes haberlo hecho!" le reclamaba su hermano

"Ya, ya niños, cálmense los dos. Qom tiene razón, no hay nada de malo en contar esto. Puede ser doloroso pero era importante el saberlo para mí al menos. Y no deben preocuparse ni sentirse mal, como ustedes yo también perdí a mis padres." termino de decir Char

Quizás fue algo que no debió decir debido a que se trataba de algo muy personal. Pero al ver a estos chicos tristes y peleando no pudo evitar recordarle a su misma situación que era muy parecida. Tanto el cómo su hermana Artesia Som Deikun, eran huérfanos cuando su padre murió envenenado por culpa de la familia Zabi, el gran Zeon Zum Deikun. Y su madre Astraia Tor Deikun moriría encerrada en prisión poco tiempo después cuando el comienzo a la cacería de los simpatizantes de su padre comenzara, provocada por la familia Zabi. El y su hermana tuvieron que escapar a la tierra en ese momento. Eso fue ya hace tanto tiempo que era difícil recordar el rostro de sus padres, aunque algunas fotografías ayudaban mucho debido a la importancia que estos tuvieron para la gente del espacio.

Shinta y Qom aun sorprendidos por lo que dijo el hombre rubio delante de ellos, atinaron a preguntar algo nerviosos.

"¿En serio señor Quattro? ¿Usted tampoco tiene padres o…familia?" le pregunto Shinta nervioso

Char rio por lo bajo ante la actitud del pequeño niño, debía de pensar que se estaba metiendo en algo personal también como había sido su pequeño arrebato con su hermana. Igual no estaba de más decirle algo aunque no sea tan extenso para calmarlo.

"Como tu Shinta, yo tengo una hermana. Hace tiempo que no la veo y la extraño mucho. Igualmente después de que nuestros padres murieran nos volvimos más unidos que antes y eso nos ayudó a soportar nuestro dolor en conjunto. Por eso no debes de estar enojado con tu hermana, ya que a la larga, a pesar de todo el dolor por la pérdida de sus parientes, son ustedes dos los que se tienen el uno al otro. No olvides eso." le respondió Char como bebía la taza de café que había pedido

Shinta solo pudo más que bajar la cabeza entendiendo lo que quería decir el hombre rubio, y se disculpó de inmediato con su hermana a lo que ella solo le sonrió en respuesta. Char no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara sus labios al observar esto. Al final, muchas veces era la familia lo que quedaba para estar juntos y sopesar los problemas y tragedias. Si, familia. A pesar de que hace años que no ve a su querida hermana, sabía que era mejor para ella. Como estaba luchando ahora, sería un peligro para ella si el decidiera verla. Más cuando ella decidió vivir una vida normal lejos de los conflictos según se había enterado, no tenía derecho a arruinarle eso.

Fue que pensaba en eso cuando noto a la camarera que se le acercaba. Recordaba que era la misma del medio día que le había dado el café. Cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, una pizca de sonrojo mientras se dirigía hacia él. No era extraño ya que era el mismo restaurante que había venido desde esta mañana.

"D-disculpe señor ¿Desea más café?" pregunto sonrojada la muchacha

Char solo leyó su nombre escrito en el uniforme de trabajo que traía y sonrió respondiéndole. "Por supuesto me gustaría mucho, señorita Amy." fue lo que leyó el nombre de la chica bordado en su uniforme

La chica en cuestión se sonrojo y procedió a servirle su café. Después de esto, Char le pidió la cuenta ya que mirando su reloj se estaban haciendo más de las cuatro de la tarde y tenía que apresurarse. La camarera en cuestión solo procedió a cumplir su pedido como el hombre rubio decidido agilizar las cosas con los niños.

"Chicos, me tengo que ir y se me está haciendo tarde. Pero no puedo dejarlos a ustedes a su suerte aquí y que vuelvan a la calle. Ya que parece que ustedes no tienen a nadie que se haga cargo de ustedes. ¿Qué les parece si se deciden venir conmigo al espacio?" hablo Char aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho por la respuesta al ver los ojos iluminados de los niños

"¿¡El espacio!? ¿¡Habla del espacio exterior Señor Quattro!?" respondió Shinta con una emoción bordeando su tono de voz, la expresión de su hermana no era distinta tampoco

"Así es. Tengo negocios allá, y pensé que si querían venir conmigo para conocerlo mejor. ¿Qué dicen? entenderé si no quieren venir. Ya que después de todo su hogar es la tierra ¿o no?" decía Char

Los niños no tenían que esperar demasiado para decidirse, ya que rápidamente afirmaron el querer ir.

"¡Por supuesto que queremos ir Señor Quattro! acá en la tierra ya no tenemos a nadie que se preocupe por nosotros. ¡Y el ir a ver el espacio es algo genial! ¡Por supuesto que iremos! Además usted nos ha tratado muy bien y nos ha dado de comer, cuando desde hace días que no comíamos." respondía Shinta hablando por los dos

Char solo sonrió ante la realización del niño. Debía de ser obvio que por su edad era fácilmente impresionable y el sueño de ir a conocer el espacio era algo que pocos habitantes terrestres tenían el lujo de hacer, que no pertenecieran a la 'Elite' de la tierra.

"Bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha. ¿Aunque…nunca me dijistes los nombres de sus padres? es algo que se me olvido preguntar." dijo Char

Sacar a dos pequeños niños de la tierra tenían sus contras, incluso si eran huérfanos y no tenían a nadie, tenía que mantener un registro de los dos niños para poder llevarlos, entre ellos los nombres de sus padres, aun si pareciera doloroso para ellos, tenía que hacerlo ya que no quería perder el tiempo en burocracias o malentendidos.

Shinta a pesar de la expresión dolorosa cruzando su rostro, fue el primero en hablar.

"S-si…mi madre se llama…llamaba…Maria Glober y…mi padre se llamaba Bobby Glober…" terminaba de decir el chico de color en tono triste

El nombre del padre del chico hizo click dentro de la mente de Char en ese mismo momento. " _Espera un segundo…ese nombre…Bobby Glober… ¿No es el mismo supuesto 'asesino' del Comodoro Blex que fue inculpado por su muerte por los Titanes? ¿¡Estos niños son sus hijos!? Escuche que él tuvo hijos y que estos estaban desaparecidos ¿Eso quería decir que todo este tiempo ellos estaban en la calle resguardados de los Titanes acaso? ¡Tengo que preguntarles, rápido!"_

"Shinta, Qom. Díganme algo, y sé que es doloroso pero necesito saberlo. ¿Cómo fue exactamente que murieron sus padres? es importante." pidió Char en tono suave sabiendo el drama que tenía respecto a esto

"N-nuestra madre murió hace un año debido a enfrentamientos creo…cuando los soldados de negro lucharon contra otros muy lejos de aquí señor Quattro…nuestro padre murió recientemente hace unos días…como no había quien nos cuidara, quedamos en la calle, debido a que nuestro padre pagaba alquiler y no teníamos el dinero para pagar…lo último que nos dijo es que nos mantuviéramos unidos y…no confiáramos en nadie, en especial en los sujetos de uniforme negro…" decía el pequeño niño de color apesumbrado

" _Uniforme negro…no puede ser… ¿Serán los Titanes? ¡Si es así, con mayor razón debo de llevármelos conmigo! ¡Ellos pueden ser testigos de todo o tomarlos como tal, y pueden dar la orden de eliminarlos! ¡Tratándose de los Titanes, cualquier cosa es segura!"_ Pensó Char con ahínco

Fue cuando de pronto sintió algo. Sus sentidos Newtypes se pusieron en máxima alerta. Sintió una sensación desagradable en la boca de su estómago, sentía que algo o lo que fuese se aproximaba y era peligroso para él y los niños. Fue cuando volteando su rostro pudo notar a tres automóviles o cuatro camionetas de color negros todas con vidrios polarizados, estacionarse justo en frente del restaurante en mitad de la calle. Varios sujetos vestidos con pantalones y abrigos negros, camisas blancas y corbatas salieron de las camionetas. Char no tenía que ser un adivino que por su aspecto estereotípico debían de ser asesinos a sueldo contratados por los Titanes. Los que se despachó hace unas horas vestían igual.

Con rifles automáticos en mano no dudo en lo que iban a hacer, por lo que rápidamente tomo acción.

"¡Shinta! ¡Qom! ¡Abajo!" grito Char como se abalanzo sobre los dos niños por encima de la mesa poniéndolos a resguardo debajo de la misma

"¿E-eh? ¿Señor…que está haciendo?" pregunto la camarera llamada Amy al haber llegado donde estaban sentados con la cuenta de lo que habían pedido y quedándose sorprendida y extrañada por la acción del sujeto rubio

Char solo la miro y apretó los dientes ante esto, quería gritarle a ella y los demás que se resguardaran pero ya era tarde. Al observar la acción realizada por el hombre que era su objetivo, los hombres abrieron fuego sin dudarlo de sus armas automáticas. Una gran ráfaga de metralla de balas y vidrios rotos rompieron dentro del restaurante como los individuos abrieron fuego con sevicia en el local.

Para la pobre camarera y demás personas dentro del local y ajenos a esto fue demasiado tarde, como las balas irrumpieron cegando las vidas de cuanta pobre vida inocente que se encontraban, cuyo único crimen fue hallarse en el lugar y momento equivocado. La camarera de nombre Amy cayó sin vida al suelo en un charco de sangre, como numerosas balas impactaron en su cuerpo.

Char solo la miro como apretó más los dientes ante esto así como detrás de sus gafas negras cerraba sus ojos apesumbrado por esto. Una vida inocente, otra más acaba de ser cegada por su culpa, y de los Titanes también. No, de esta estúpida guerra. Enojado como estaba aun así no podía hacer nada más que esperar que los sujetos cesaran sus ataques, y aprovechar cuando estos vinieran a comprobar si estaba muerto o no. Teniendo a los dos niños asustados resguardados debajo de él, con una mano debajo de su abrigo negro sostuvo su pistola mientras con la otra sostenía su maletín metálico gris.

Después de unos minutos de haber vaciado casi la mayoría de su munición dentro del pobre local de comida. El lugar lucia destrozado y cubierto de polvo. Un zumbido hacía eco dentro de los oídos de Char pero el trataba de ignorar esa molesta sensación como esperaba. Abrió en eso su maletín gris y saco una de las granadas que traía consigo. Era una de humo, por lo que podría servirle para escapar de allí.

"S-señor Quattro… ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Quiénes nos disparan!?" Shinta hablaba en voz alta por lo que Char tuvo que taparle la boca para callarle y hacer un ademan para que Qom dejara de llorar

"No hagan ruido…hagan silencio que ellos pueden escucharnos…solo escúchenme y hagan lo que les digo ¿De acuerdo?" decía Char en tono grave

Los niños no pudiendo el querer contrariarlo estando en una situación que les era ajena, pero también sabiendo lo asustados que estaban, hicieron lo único que sabían o podían hacer en ese momento, y era escuchar al hombre que les pedía esto. Char aguardo un momento a que estos sujetos terminaran de recargar sus armas y se decidieran a entrar aquí para cerciorarse si estaba muerto o no. Después de unos tensos minutos oyó ruidos en la puerta del local, aprovechando el momento se deshizo del seguro de la granada de humo y la arrojo lejos en el centro del local. Esta de inmediato comenzó a borbotear un humo de color blanco como comenzó a inundar todo el lugar de humo.

"Escuchen, tápense la nariz y traten de no respirar ese humo, vamos a salir de aquí." les dijo Char a los niños que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir

Char pudo oír las voces contrariadas de los sujetos que no se esperaban la reacción y comenzaban a salir a tropel del lugar, mientras ladraban en voz alta órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Una de esas órdenes estaba entre abrir fuego nuevamente en el local y otra comprobando cuantas granadas ellos tenían. Un sudor frio recorrió su columna al escuchar esto, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó cuando oyó que necesitaban su cadáver intacto para poder identificarlo. Así que no harían nada tan exagerado como hacer estallar el lugar por suerte. Pero eso no significaba una mejora en su situación.

Rápidamente se movió en cuclillas con todo y maletín por el suelo, mientras protegía a los niños debajo de su cuerpo y se movían lentamente por el suelo. Tenían que tener cuidado del humo, ya que aunque les estaba ayudando y ganando algo más de tiempo, provocaba lagrimeo en sus ojos además de no poder respirar bien debido a la inhalación del humo. Char logro llegar hasta el otro lado del local, detrás de la baranda de servicio. Pudo ver cerca una puerta que debía de ser la puerta trasera, quizás no habría nadie vigilando detrás debido a que los sujetos habían aparecido repentinamente y disparado de inmediato. Pero no podía estar seguro.

Dejando a los niños donde estaban y pidiéndoles que guarden silencio y respiraran pausadamente. Se acercó al cuerpo tendido de la camarera que conoció con el nombre de Amy. No podía evitar que una mueca de disgusto se asomara en su rostro como comenzó a hurgar en su cuerpo. Se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. No tardo mucho cuando encontró lo que buscaba, una tarjeta plástica parecida a una de crédito. Pero que funcionaba como 'motor' de vehículos y automóviles. Cada persona que tuviera un vehículo debía de tener una, solo así se podía prender el automóvil y ponerlo en marcha. Esto servía tanto para vehículos propios como alquilados. Por lo que una vez la obtuvo Char la introdujo en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro, después de cerrarle los ojos a la pobre chica y mirarla unos momentos apesumbrado y disculpándose por haberle quitado su tarjeta, se devolvió al lugar donde estaban los niños, fue en ese momento que escucho pasos.

Eran los asesinos con máscaras de gas, debían de tener algunas guardadas para cualquier eventualidad. Estos se contaban entre seis u ocho los que entraron con sus armas automáticas dentro del local aun con gas. Char no aguardo y observando la puerta en la pared al lado de la baranda que debía de dar paso hacia detrás del restaurante. Inmediatamente con los niños empezó a correr y la abrió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que disparos comenzaron zumbar el aire y romper la cortina de humo, como tanto el hombre rubio y los niños pudieron salir a tiempo del lugar.

Afuera del edificio, Char rápidamente busco para todos lados y encontró un vehículo cercano, era de los pocos que había cerca y de aspecto de clase de estrato bajo y trabajador, por lo que no descarto que se tratara del de la camarera.

"¡Rápido, suban al auto, a ese! ¡Rápido!" les insto Char fuertemente como corrieron hacia el vehículo ya abriéndolo e ingresaron dentro de el

Char de inmediato vio la ranura donde se ingresaban la tarjeta correspondiente para encender el vehículo. Rápidamente la ingreso y el vehículo prendió después de unos segundos. Debía de tener suerte o ser un auto alquilado, como fuese emprendió rápidamente motores justo en el momento que vio a cuatro sujetos con máscaras de gas salir del edificio por la misma puerta de atrás. En el momento en que los observaron el ya prendía marcha alejándose del lugar.

"Uff…eso estuvo cerca ¿Están bien chicos?" les hablo Char a los pequeños que detrás en el asiento de pasajeros pero al notar su mirada pudo denotar que no lo estaban

Tenía que entenderlos, no cualquiera se está dentro de una balacera y sale vivo para contarlo. Mas tratándose de un par de niños.

"S-señor Quattro ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿P-por qué nos disparaban?" hablo el pequeño niño llamado Shinta con aprensión siendo de los dos el más 'maduro' o inteligente de los hermanos

Char en este punto no sabía si decirles la verdad o no, después de todo podrían estar en busca de ellos también y si les dijeran quienes eran, quizás ellos podrían saber sobre los 'hombres vestidos de uniformes negros' haciendo referencia a los Titanes. Decidió no guardar secretos a estos niños, sería algo ridículo hacerlo pensando que su línea de pensamiento era demasiado simple siendo unos niños, así que podía simplificar todo para ayudar a que confiaran en el rápido. En este punto sentía que debía de protegerlos más de las garras de los Titanes. Incluso si no pudo salvar al Comodoro Blex, quizás podría salvar a estos niños de las garras de los Titanes.

"Esos chicos eran hombres pagados por los sujetos de uniformes negros, los que su padre les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados." decía Char mientras conducía y miraba de soslayo por el espejo retrovisor las expresiones de los chicos

"¿E-ellos…? pero entonces…" decía un nervioso Shinta mientras su hermana Qom lo abrazaba con fuerza asustada

"Así es. Es seguro que vienen detrás de nosotros, por lo que ya es garantía suficiente para que los lleve conmigo. A mí me buscan también, así que mientras estén conmigo no se preocupen, no dejare que nos atrapen." decía Char

"Señor Quattro. Entonces ¿usted va a protegernos?" Pregunto Shinta aunque nervioso con un hilo esperanzado en su voz

Char se quedó un momento sin habla mientras conducía hasta que hablo. "Por supuesto que lo hare, mientras estén conmigo nada les pasara, se los aseguro." respondió Char con una determinación férrea vista aun a través de sus gafas negras

Quizás había sido una mentira, una pequeña mentira que después de todo no podría saberse que podría ocurrir, pero al ver la esperanza vistas en los ojos de los dos niños, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. El automóvil continúo su camino por las calles semi-desiertas de Dakar, el transcurso del viaje lucia tranquilo con uno que otro pequeño automóvil pasando por ahí, era natural ya que se estaba alejando más del centro de la ciudad y entrando a sus alrededores a las afueras donde habían fábricas de muchos tipos en especial industriales, eso y que la pequeña lluvia de tierra y polvo hacían salir poco a la gente de sus hogares o sitios de trabajo.

Después de casi media hora de andar conduciendo el vehiculó. Char llego a lo que parecía ser uno de los sitios industriales de la ciudad; donde numerosas fábricas se podían vislumbrar a los alrededores. Mirando el mapa que estaba desplegado en su asiento de copiloto, pudo vislumbrar la citada fábrica abandonada en cuestión a unos metros más adelante. Estaba de suerte que no debieron de haberlo seguido. Desgraciadamente la realidad seria otra.

… _ **.**_

"¿Ya lo tienen identificado?" Pregunto una voz por radio con código encriptado perteneciente al ejercito de la Federación Terrestre

"Así es Señor. Las cámaras de seguridad del centro lo han seguido y captado sus movimientos desde que escapo del restaurante, Señor. De la misma forma como lo hicieron cuando escapo del hotel. Según podemos suponer e identificar al hacer un rastreo de la zona a donde podría dirigirse, su ruta es hacia la zona industrial de la ciudad. Es de suponer que es un sitio ideal para esconderse o poder recibir ayuda para los suministros y poder escapar, sea por cualquier ruta si aérea, marítima o terrestre. A pesar de que controlamos todas las vías de escape, debemos de agilizar las cosas y empezar de una vez el asalto, Señor." Respondió uno de los matones contratados por los Titanes para hacer sus trabajos sucios de cabellos café y ojos del mismo color, denotaba una treintena también en edad

"Bien. Entonces no pierdan el tiempo y reanuden la persecución, verifiquen y ataquen sin compasión. Esta vez sin fallas y verificando todos los lugares de escape. No podemos permitirnos fallar esta vez. Tienen suficientes hombres y armamentos para que ustedes mismo hagan el trabajo sin necesidad de vernos involucrados." Respondió la voz carrasposa de mando de algún alto funcionario militar de la Federación, corrupto y coludido con los Titanes

"Entendido Señor. Pero creo que necesitaremos igualmente algo de apoyo militar para esto Señor." Dijo el sujeto algo nervioso

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué parte que yo dije que no queríamos 'vernos envueltos en esto' no has entendido'?" Hablo la voz de mando

El sujeto en cuestión trago saliva como siguió hablando. "Yo lo entiendo perfectamente Señor, pero es que…no sabemos las probabilidades, es poco probable que agentes rebeldes se hayan infiltrado en la ciudad recientemente, quizás pudieron estar días aquí mismo antes de que la decisión de la Federación sobre la legislación de sus fuerzas a los Titanes se hiciese efectiva. No sabemos cuántos hombres habrá, ni cuanto armamento posean o que trampas colocaron en el sitio. Por lo que debemos estar preparados para todas las posibilidades Señor."

El hombre al mando al otro lado de la línea, era un hombre ya entrados en más de sus cincuenta, donde su pelo canoso con bigote blanco lo hacían parecer uno del tipo abuelo, pero su rostro estaba endurecido por años de batallas así como su mirada con esos ojos negros, testigos de hechos que no ameritaban ser contados. Simplemente apretó su mano en la radio que cargaba consiente de que el sujeto que contrato debía de tener razón. Su uniforme Federal de color marrón claro típico de un oficial de alto rango denotaba su experiencia en este tipo de situaciones. Después de un momentos en silencio, el hablo.

"Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que planeas exactamente?" Hablo el hombre

"Quisiera si fuese posible la ayuda y apoyo de Mobile Suit, Señor. Debido a que es poco probable que ellos hayan entrado sus propias maquinas con nuestros controles estrictos de la zona, esto les cogerá por sorpresa y estarán en desventaja debido a que se encuentran en nuestro territorio y sin armas para contrarrestarlos, Señor." Hablo el matón contratado

El militar solo apretó los dientes ante esto, había sido reciente pero ya era un hecho que las fuerzas federales estarían en control de los Titanes muy pronto, y si quisiera no importunar a sus superiores que son los Titanes, entonces tendría que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para que esto no se saliera de control. Eso sería un eufemismo ahora al enterarse recientemente de la destrucción de un restaurante hace apenas menos de una hora por parte de los matones que contrato. Igual ya todo estaba dicho y hecho, y los dados ya habían sido arrojados. El resto sería solo cuestión de suerte.

"Está bien, enviare el apoyo de un Asshimar, pero solamente uno. No queremos llamar bastante la atención ahora, sobre todo por como hicieron ustedes la cosa bola de idiotas, hace una hora al destrozar todo un restaurante y matar a quien sabe cuántos para acabar con un simple sujeto." Hablo el militar claramente irritado por esto

"Señor, si me permite explicarme…" Hablo el matón pero fue rápidamente silenciado

"No quiero explicaciones, quiero resultados. Terminen el trabajo y ya está, les enviare la unidad de apoyo apenas lleguen al sitio y cumplan su misión. Es todo." Zanjo el militar como termino la comunicación

El solo suspiro como se recostó en su sillón en el que se encontraba su escritorio dentro de su oficina, en la base militar en Dakar. Solo faltaba esperar y ver qué resultados podrían obtenerse con esto. Después de unos minutos buscando relajarse, cogió su teléfono y marco el número del hangar militar más cercano. Debía de enviar el apoyo como prometió.

… _ **.**_

Char no tardó en llegar al punto de encuentro citado en el mapa. La fábrica lucia vieja y desgarbada pero pudo ver movimiento dentro de su interior. Un par de hombres con rifles en mano le salieron a su encuentro. Shinta y Qom parecían asustados pero Char les tranquilizo, diciendo que ellos eran de los suyos y les ayudarían.

Después de unos saludos cortos y verificación de parte de los que al parecer, eran guardias del sitio. El automóvil entro dentro de la fábrica a medida que los guardias vigilaban la entrada. Char paro en el centro del lugar como después bajo del automóvil. Insto a los niños a que se quedaran dentro y salieran solo cuando él les indicara. No era aún seguro de todos modos y necesitaba cerciorarse.

Con su aguda visión noto que habían cuatro hombres más dentro del lugar, haciendo un total de suma junto con los dos guardias, de seis hombres en total. Eran al parecer las únicas fuerzas de apoyo con las que podía contar Char, presumía el dentro de la ciudad. Uno de los hombres le salió al encuentro. Debía de ser quien los dirigía suponía. Era un hombre en su treinta, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Su expresión endurecida denotaba su experiencia en batallas y años sirviendo en la milicia. Debió de haber sido un militar anterior en la Federación antes de desertar al AEUG o Karaba. O quizás de Zeon, quien sabe.

"Saludos Teniente Quattro, esperábamos su visita. Soy el sub-teniente Carl Rivers. De Karaba. Es un honor conocerlo." Saludo el oficial encargado con un saludo militar

Char respondió su saludo de la misma forma. "Un saludo Sub-teniente Rivers. ¿Supongo que ya está todo listo y preparado para la salida del lugar?" Hablo Char yendo directo al grano

"Así es Teniente. Por favor, sígame." le pidió Carl a lo que Char asintió y le siguió

"Tenemos todos los preparativos completos." Decía el Sub-teniente Carl como guio a Char hacia un automóvil tipo Jeep especializado en cruzar grandes zonas como los desiertos

"Este automóvil le ayudara a cruzar el desierto. También tenemos una docena de botellas de agua, junto con comida enlatada. Hay un mapa de una ubicación en un punto del desierto a varias millas de aquí. Calculamos que llegaríamos allí en unas dos o tres horas más o menos, dependiendo de cuanta luz de sol nos quede. Tenemos una brújula también, una radio inalámbrica con código encriptado para prevenir intercepciones, un comunicador laser, un radar para poder guiarnos instalado en el Jeep. Y es todo. Nosotros le escoltaremos hasta el punto de encuentro, así que la mayoría de armas las llevamos nosotros." le narraba Carl como Char procedía a inspeccionar el Jeep por sí mismo

"¿Y a qué se debe que no esté equipado con más armas?" Le preguntaba Char como seguía revisando los objetos que estaban en su Jeep, verificando que todo estuviera en orden

"Debido a que los puestos de control en las fronteras se han puesto más estrictos. Con la decisión de otorgarles más poder de la Federación a los Titanes, esto ha mermado nuestras ayudas y contactos para pasar limpios los puestos de control. Además de las obvias 'limpiezas' que comenzaran dentro de las mismas fuerzas federales para purgar células rebeldes y espías. Por no decir que el control marítimo y aéreo son los más controlados. Tenemos la ventaja del desierto y su enorme extensión para 'desaparecer' si queremos un tiempo, y despistarlos el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Por seguridad sería mejor que lleváramos las armas nosotros, para que así usted no despierte sospechas, ya que hacerlas entrar y conseguirlas aquí ya se ha vuelto extremadamente difícil." hablo Carl Rivers de los últimos acontecimientos para ponerlo al tanto

"Ya veo. Está bien entonces." Respondió Char después de poner todo en orden

"Por cierto Teniente Quattro, respecto a lo que paso con el Comodoro Blex…las noticias aún no han corrido por cuenta nuestra, así que si los de AEUG se enteraran…" Decía nerviosamente Carl y no era para menos, estando en la situación como estaban

"No es necesario decirlo Sub-teniente. Yo seré quien de las noticias pertinentes en dado caso a mis homólogos de AEUG." Decía Char en tono frio

"Entendido, Señor." Decía el Subteniente Carl a su superior

Char después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden dentro del Jeep, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el anterior vehículo para sacar a los niños dentro. Debían de seguir nerviosos por estar en este lugar y él no quería asustarlos más de lo que ya habían pasado. Char los insto a salir y eso provocó una reacción de sorpresa en el Subteniente Rivers y algunos otros hombres al ver niños viajar con él.

"Teniente Quattro, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estos niños andan con usted?" Pregunto Rivers confundido, misma reacción adornaba la cara de algunos de sus hombres

"Estos niños están conmigo Subteniente. Son huérfanos por lo que no hay ningún problema en que vengan conmigo. Tengo pensando llevármelos al espacio." hablo el hombre rubio como llevo a los niños algo azorados y silenciosos por ver a tanto hombre armado al Jeep donde partirían

"Pero Teniente. Eso…" Decía Carl Rivels nervioso tratando de advertirle de los riesgos pero…

"No necesita decirme nada Subteniente. Es una decisión que ya tome, se de los riesgos pero no puedo permitirme el dejarlos aquí." Hablo Char tratando de terminar el argumento

El Subteniente Rivers no estaba convencido, aun si era una orden de su superior. Los riesgos eran altos también. Quería seguir argumentando pero fue cuando recibió un aviso de uno de sus hombres de guardia.

"Subteniente Rivers ¡Es peligroso! ¡Vienen automóviles, no están rodeando! ¡AGH!" No pudo seguir como el sonido de un disparo resonó en la fábrica produciendo eco seguido de otro disparo

Todos voltearon a la entrada para ver a los dos hombres que hacían de guardia caídos en el suelo, en un enorme charco de sangre. Sus cabezas se podrían ver incluso desde una buena distancia, destrozadas por impactos de balas, ya que sus sesos o partes de su cerebro lucían regadas en el suelo. La macabra escena asusto a los niños a lo que Char les aparto su vista mientras apretaba los dientes. Esto solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ya nos encontraron! ¡Deben de haber francotiradores! ¡Todos repliéguense y escóndanse! ¡Protejan al Teniente Quattro!" Rugió el Subteniente Rivers como todo el mundo se esparció a cumplir sus órdenes

Char rápidamente puso a resguardo a Shinta y Qom en el Jeep, y se subió también en el dispuesto a arrancarlo. Si los habían encontrado, entonces debían de salir rápido de ahí antes de que entraran.

"Señor Quattro ¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra vez nos disparan?" Pregunto Shinta asustado, su hermana Qom a su lado se abrazaba fuertemente a el

Char volteo al asiento de Copiloto donde los había puesto a ambos, con la niña sentada en las piernas de su hermano y abrazándolo. Una sensación de pesar abrumo al rubio, al tenerlos que colocar de nuevo en peligro por su culpa, pero la situación apremiaba y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Debían de escapar rápido de ahí. Una parte profunda dentro de él se preguntó si esto continuaría así para estos niños, si pensaba llevarlos al espacio con él. Pero desecho rápidamente eso, no era tiempo para pensarlo, no ahora.

"¡Que un francotirador vaya al segundo nivel y resguarde nuestra posición! ¡Necesitamos hacer tiempo para salir de aquí!" Dijo el Subteniente Carl a lo que rápidamente uno de sus hombre fue a cumplir su orden, subiendo con un rifle de francotirador al segundo nivel de aquella vieja fabrica

Carl se acercó hasta donde estaba el Jeep con Char y los niños abordo, después de ladrar órdenes a todos sus subalternos de prepararse para la acción. Todos los demás hombres que quedaban, se movilizaban rápido repartiéndose por todo el lugar en posiciones defensivas. Char pudo ver el profesionalismo de los sujetos, aun si ya dos habían caído y quedaban solo cuatro como su 'protección y escolta'. Pero ¿Seria eso suficiente para detenerlos?

"Teniente Quattro, estamos preparándonos. Haremos todo lo necesario para protegerlos pero…" Carl nunca pudo continuar como fue interrumpido

"Eso no importa ahora Subteniente. Me temo que debo de irme ahora, no puedo quedarme aquí." Hablo Char sobresaltando al hombre a su lado

"¿D-disculpe Teniente…? Pero…" Trataba de hablar Carl pero nuevamente interrumpido

"No puedo quedarme a arriesgarme aquí junto a los niños. Si hay una salida trasera u otra ruta, dígamela ahora mismo que me iré inmediatamente. No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar, no tardaran mucho para que ellos entren y no tenemos la fuerza para detenerlos." Hablo Char analizando todas las variantes, incluso si tenía que irse solo así seria, pero no podía quedarse aquí a seguir esperando cuando tenía otras cosas que hacer

"Teniente Quattro entiendo sus razones. Pero ser apresurados no llevara a nada…" Nuevamente Carl fue interrumpido por Char en tono algo más elevado

"Esto no es una discusión, es un orden, además…" Decía Char pero se calló cuando sus sentidos le alertaron de algo. "¡Ellos ya están aquí!" Vocifero el rubio mientras se agachaba en el Jeep

Esto desconcertó al Subteniente Carl pero fue el sonido de una explosión que rezumbo en el lugar. La entrada a la fábrica fue volada en una gran explosión que arrojo polvo, escombros y tierra por todos lados; obligando a los que estaban adentro a cubrirse los ojos y oídos, y a resguardarse.

"¡Mierda! ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?" Rugió Carl como tomaba su radio con una mano y apretaba su ametralladora con la otra

"¡Señor, Subteniente Carl! ¡Son ellos, están aquí ahora! ¡Tienen lanzamisiles y las están usando Señor!" Hablaba el francotirador que estaba en el segundo nivel

"¡Pues bájate a los que puedas y rápido! ¡Nosotros cubriremos la entrada!" Hablo Carl furioso por lo que estaba pasando

"¡Sera difícil Señor! ¡Ellos llegan en sus autos blindados! ¡Disparan desde dentro de sus camionetas! ¡Mis disparos no podrían acertarles a menos que estén a buena distancia de tiro!" Hablo el francotirador

"¡Demonios! ¡Pues improvisa! ¡Usa una ametralladora o retrásalos con tu lanzagranadas! ¡Pero retrásalos y no dejes que entren! ¡Ya iremos a ayudarte" Hablo el Subteniente Carl mientras apretaba los dientes cortando la comunicación

"Ya todo está dicho y hecho entonces Subteniente. Me iré." Decía Char

No quería dejar a los pobres hombres solos a su destino, pero sabía que no podía quedarse aquí y arriesgar a los niños. Ellos lucían asustados mientras se abrazaban mutuamente y pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos. Además el aún tenía muchas que hacer, tenía que cumplir la promesa al Comodoro Blex en su lecho de muerte…sobre dirigir al AEUG. No podía darse el lujo de acabar aquí. No así.

"Teniente, creo que con la situación actual…" no pudo terminar como sonidos de tiros de ametralladora comenzaron a sonar.

Debía de ser el hombre en el segundo nivel que comenzaba a disparar, los asesinos no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a responderle igualmente con el fuego de sus armas automáticas. Balas y perdigones volaban dentro de la fábrica, como el sonido de cristales rotos y el sonido del rebote de munición en el metal se hacían oír.

"Me temo que ya no hay excusas Subteniente. Debo de reunirme inmediatamente con los de Karaba, para poder preparar todo para mi regreso al espacio. Esto es mucho más que nosotros Subteniente Carl. Se trata de nuestro futuro en el planeta y en toda la esfera terrestre. No puedo quedarme a perder el tiempo aquí, disculpe mi rudeza pero esto es así." Decía Char con total franqueza aun si sabía que eso podría molestar a cualquiera

Carl Rivers apretó los dientes ante las palabras del Teniente Quattro. Una parte de él quería golpearlo pero tenía razón. Aun si sonara frio o cruel, la verdad sea dicha, él y sus hombres eran un sacrificio más en el gran esquema de las cosas. La misión principal siempre era el ayudar a sacar a Quattro Bajeena fuera de Dakar a salvo, para que ayudara cuando volviera al espacio exterior con sus homólogos del AEUG. Se tenían que hacer sacrificios por dolorosos que fueran, todo para ayudar a liberar a la Esfera Terrestre del yugo de la opresión.

"Está bien Teniente Quattro. Tomare su palabra." Hablo el Subteniente Rivers serio

A pesar del sonido de los disparos de ametralladoras pululando el lugar, con los del resto de la escolta de Char abriendo fuego para defender el lugar de los asesinos. Char se quedó mirando al hombre con sus ojos aun a través de sus gafas de sol negras, estos mostraban un atisbo de sorpresa aunque fuese menor. El hombre debió de comprender lo que sucedía pues veía en sus ojos, la resolución de su decisión y una aceptación de su destino. No sabía porque, quizás fuesen sus habilidades Newtypes las que le hacían 'sentir' que hacía esto.

"Por favor Teniente Quattro, haga todo lo posible para ayudar a detener a los Titanes y salvar la Esfera Terrestre de aquellos cuyas almas están atadas a su gravedad, que no vislumbran el panorama general, y en su egoísmo mataran al planeta y la humanidad. Por favor." Hablo el Subteniente Rivers con una determinación vista en pocos

Quizás él ya sabía de su verdadera identidad, algunos pocos en AEUG como el Comodoro Blex la sabían, sobre quien fue el, quizás por eso Rivers le hablaba así en ese tono que sonaba esperanzador. Eso solo hizo arder más el fuego interno en el pecho de Char como asintió ante su pedido.

"Así se hará Subteniente Rivers, lo prometo." Respondió Char con un saludo militar que el mismo Rivers le respondió de igual forma

"Por favor sígame, le mostrare otra ruta para que pueda escapar. Yo no la mencione porque creí que no haría falta y seria correr más riesgos innecesarios, pero…es su mejor oportunidad para conseguirlo." Hablo Rivers como camino a un lado del Jeep blindado

Char entendió el guiño y de inmediato prendió motores, el Jeep era blindado por lo que el riesgo de recibir metralla o balas perdidas dañinas era mínimo, por lo que conduciendo por dentro de la fábrica con Rivers refugiándose del otro lado de la camioneta blindada para protegerse, le indico por donde era la otra salida.

… _ **.**_

Los asesinos contratados por los Titanes no pasaban buen tiempo. Habiendo llegado en camionetas blindadas podían fácilmente cubrirse del fuego de disparos de ametralladora que les dirigían desde la fábrica abandonada que era donde estaban respondiendo al fuego. Habían conseguido bajarse a los dos primeros que eran los que estaba custodiando la entrada, pero no sabían cuantos más habrían dentro. Debían de ser hombres de Karaba o AEUG protegiendo a su objetivo principal y eso complicaba el asunto bastante.

Por si fuera poco el francotirador de ellos, que había acabado por los dos primeros, fue el primero de su grupo en caer presa del fuego de ametralladora del francotirador enemigo una vez descubrió su posición. No le resulto difícil pues entre un disparo y una ráfaga de balas, fue obvio quien tuvo la ventaja de apuntar y disparar primero.

"¡Maldición! ¡Así no podemos seguir! ¡Usen la Bazooka y eliminen rápido a ese francotirador del segundo piso! ¡Rápido!" Rugió el líder de aquel grupo de matones de cabello marrón café

Sus hombres hicieron lo que pedían. Mientras se movilizaban un par de vehículos al frente de las balas, protegiéndose detrás de estos debido a su blindaje a pruebas de balas. Desafortunadamente no era a prueba de misiles, por lo que uno de los combatientes del Karaba aprovechando el momento, disparo de una de sus ametralladoras, un lanzagranadas que impacto en uno de los vehículos, otros más le siguieron en el ejemplo y una enorme explosión no se hizo esperar, como ambos automóviles estallaron en mil pedazos con una gran nube de fuego y humo cubriéndolos. En el suelo muchos de los asesinos contratados yacían muertos o heridos, con varias partes de sus cuerpos voladas o cercenadas debido a las fuertes explosiones. Lo cual daban un aspecto macabro al asunto.

"¡Maldición! ¡Fuego!" Rugió el jefe a uno de sus subordinados que cargaba una Bazooka que de inmediato apunto y disparo el misil propulsado que voló e impacto justo de lleno en el segundo nivel de la fábrica donde estaba el francotirador enemigo. El no tuvo tiempo de protegerse como todo voló por los aires.

"Bien, ya está. ¡Andando!" Decía el líder enemigo como se movilizaban disparando al mismo tiempo a la fábrica enemiga

Dentro de la misma, los miembros de Karaba hacían todo por resistir la embestida, pero ellos eran muchos y se les acababan las opciones. Igual nunca esperaron salir de esto con vida, solo esperaban que su misión principal haya podido cumplirse.

"¡Subteniente Rivers! ¡El Teniente Quattro ya salió por la salida trasera! ¡La misión ha sido cumplida!" Decía uno de sus hombres por la radio portátil como se agachaba esquivando las balas que le llegaban mientras se dirigía a la posición de su Subteniente

"¡Bien hecho! ¡Muchachos, nuestra misión ha terminado! ¡Yo prefiero morir que entregarme a esos bastardos, ellos no vienen a coger prisioneros, eso es seguro! ¡Los que quieran irse, háganlo ahora! ¡Por la salida de donde se fue el Teniente Quattro!" Decía Carl Rivers esperando que los últimos hombres que les quedaba que solo eran tres, cumplieran sus órdenes.

Pero ninguno decidió dar marcha atrás y todos cogieron sus armas y defendieron sus posiciones del enemigo, disparando sus ráfagas y protegiendo el lugar. Esa fue toda la respuesta que Rivers necesito para entenderlos.

"Muchas gracias muchachos." Respondió el Subteniente Carl Rivers con una sonrisa en su rostro como procedió a abrir fuego con su ametralladora en su posición en una de las ventanas de la fábrica hacia el exterior.

… _ **.**_

A unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Por las calles de Dakar. El Jeep en el que viajaba el teniente Quattro Bajeena, más conocido por su otro alias de Char Aznable el cometa rojo. Junto a los niños Shinta y Qom a su lado en el asiento de copiloto. En su espejo retrovisor podía ver las estelas de humo saliendo del sector industrial donde estaban las fábricas de distintos tipos, entre esas donde se quedaron atrás sus 'guardaespaldas' custodiando su salida mientras él se iba por una puerta trasera, creada al fundir un parte de la pared hecha de metal con fuego de metal fundido. Había sido poco 'bondadoso' dejar atrás a sus protectores, pero el tiempo apremiaba, y aunque Char lo pensara o no, su importancia era mayor que la de algunos simples soldados. Tal pensamiento tan cruel era algo que necesitaban cambiar, urgentemente dentro de la misma humanidad.

Pero eso debía de dejarlo para otros momentos, podía ver por los espejos laterales a los lados de su Jeep que estaban siendo seguidos por una camioneta negra. Debían de ser ellos. Pues no había mucho tránsito por las carreteras dentro de Dakar. No era raro que otro vehículo esperara en una posición privilegiada para cerciorarse de que nadie escapase. No tardarían los otros en aparecer, por lo que debía de despistarlos. Había tomado la ruta por el interior de la ciudad para despistar a cualquier posible enemigo cercano, ya que salir al exterior fuertemente custodiado de la parte del sector industrial, donde ya deberían haber sido notificados de un enfrentamiento armado no hubiera sido buena idea. Quizás acordonaron el área para evitar que gente escapara, por eso él había hecho un rodeo para salir por otro lado. Pero ningún plan era perfecto y ahora estaba en esta situación.

"Shinta, Qom. Abróchense bien los cinturones, deberemos hacer una carrera." Les hablo Char a los niños a lo que ambos asintieron, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad entre ambos abrazados

"Bien." Hablo Char como despego el vehículo a alta velocidad tratando de perder a sus perseguidores, mientras hacia un Zig Zag entre calles.

… _ **.**_

El enfrentamiento armado aún continuaba, los miembros restantes de Karaba trataban de seguir ganando tiempo hasta que el objetivo de su misión, que era asegurar la supervivencia del Teniente Quattro Bajeena se cumpliera. Por ende trataban de otorgarle un poco más de tiempo mientras hacían demorar a sus enemigos.

Afuera el líder de los matones, se encontraba furioso. Había perdido varios hombres y camionetas y aún no habían podido acercarse lo suficiente. Sus lanzamisiles se acababan y aunque sabía que seguían contando con mayor munición que sus enemigos, estaba por frustrar su paciencia. De pronto recibió un aviso por un teléfono inalámbrico de señal codificada que le pasó uno de sus hombres, mientras se hacían a resguardo detrás de unos materiales desechables de metal.

"¿¡Es cierto eso!?" Hablo el líder enojado por la noticia recibida

" _¡Así es señor! ¡Encontramos un vehículo escapando de la fábrica por detrás durante el tiroteo y decidimos seguirla. Haciendo un reconocimiento fácil del conductor que hicimos, sus rasgos coinciden con nuestro objetivo. El Teniente Quattro Bajeena de AEUG. Aprovecho el enfrentamiento para escaparse en un Jeep mientras recorre la ciudad. Lo estamos persiguiendo en estos momentos, pero necesitamos más apoyo ya que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia."_ Hablo uno de los matones que iban en la camioneta negra que en esos momentos iba persiguiendo a Char por toda la ciudad

"¡Maldición! ¡Lo que querían era hacernos perder tiempo mientras que nuestro objetivo escapaba lejos de nosotros!" Decía entre dientes el hombre de cabellos castaños

Fue cuando uno de subordinados le aviso señalándole un punto en el cielo. Algo se acercaba, algo que hizo que el hombre sonriera aun pese a su situación adversa. Inmediatamente se comunicó de nuevo con sus hombres que perseguían a Char.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Sigan persiguiendo al objetivo que ya nosotros les alcanzaremos! ¡Mantengan en orden y fijas sus coordenadas" Fueron las órdenes del sujeto que colgó después de eso

"¡Muy bien! pásame el intercomunicador inalámbrico laser. La ayuda ya vino señores." Hablo contento el hombre de cabellos marrones como dirigió su vista al cielo

Un pequeño objeto negro que se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba, vislumbraron la silueta de un Mobile Suit o más bien de un Mobile Armor que venía en apoyo de los matones. Era un NRX-004 Asshimar, enviado principalmente desde la única base militar en Dakar. Sus colores característicos e intercalados de verdes oscuros y naranjas se podían apreciar a medida que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Era un Mobile Armor gigante, justo como el promedio por lo que su enorme sombra cubriera la luz del sol hacia bajo debido a su altura, no era nada extraño.

El líder de los asesinos ya se había comunicado con el vía laser con el piloto con quien se identificó. Fuera de todas las formalidades, solo había una orden en específico primero. Volar la maldita fabrica en mil pedazos. Una orden que el piloto detrás de su vidrio protector de su casco, no pudo evitar el resistir el sonreír.

Adentro de la fábrica abandonada, ya semi-destrozada por las explosiones, tiroteos y metrallas. Los combatientes de Karaba aun resistían todo lo que podían. Pero sus municiones se les estaban acabado, la fatiga era extrema y el intento calor por el fuego de las explosiones, ya hacían mella en ellos. Pero fue la visión del Mobile Armor venir desde los cielos que todo rastro de esperanza se evaporo, ya estaba claro que no había salida para ellos.

"Subteniente Rivers…eso…" Decía uno de sus hombres herido de un hombro y sosteniendo a duras penas con una mano su ametralladora pese a lo difícil que era

"Si, así es. Muchachos…creo que llegó la hora. No creo que podamos tumbar a esa cosa nosotros mismos, así que lo mejor será darles un regalito final antes de nuestra inminente despedida ¿No creen así?" Dijo Carl Rivers mirando a cada uno de los hombres que le quedaban

Estaban todos sucios, cubiertos de polvo, grasa, aceite, sudor, pólvora y sangre. Aun así pese a lo cansados que estaban los cuatros de ellos aún seguían con las ganas de pelear. Tal determinación era pocas veces vistas.

"Bien muchachos, fue un honor trabajar con ustedes." Dijo el Subteniente Carl como de entre uno de sus bolsillos saco lo que parecía ser una especie de botón en un pequeño tubo. Era un detonador pequeño.

Cuando el Asshimar abrió fuego producto de su Beam Rifle, más de la mitad de la fábrica voló en pedazos producto del poderoso rifle. Los matones que se guarecían más detrás, justo detrás de sus vehículos blindados, solo pudieron más que sonreír a la vista, al creer a sus enemigos ya destruidos.

"¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Tomen eso cerdos! ¡Todos, prepárense que nos iremos a perseguir al potro auto que escapo!" Decía el líder de los matones como se preparaba junto con los otros

En lo que quedaba de la fábrica, debajo de sus restos. El Subteniente Rivers salió debajo de los escombros carbonizados de metal y lata que estaban encima de él. Tenía varias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, dejándole ver su carne al rojo vivo así como varias partes de hueso también que recorrían su rostro, piernas, brazos y pecho. Aun así aun tenia mínimas energías ya que aún sujetaba el detonador en su mano derecha. Echando rápidamente una mirada empañada con una visión roja producto de la sangre que se le escurría en la frente. Pudo denotar que el resto de su tropa estaba en un estado peor que él. Estaban todos muertos.

Partes de piernas, brazos, y demás restos de cuerpos humanos estaban regados por el lugar. Rivers no pudo evitar atragantar saliva y moler los dientes de rabia. Habían sido ellos, eso estaba seguro. Podía notar como esa Mobile Armor se acercaba más a sus restos, quizás con intención de terminar su trabajo sucio. Pero no les daría ese placer.

"E-esto es por mis camaradas caídos…P-por mi…y por la causa de AEUG y…Karaba…" Fueron las últimas palabras del Subteniente Rivers como más llevado por el dolor que por decisión apretó el botón del detonador

Las últimas bombas que no habían explotado por el anterior ataque lo hicieron esta vez al ser programadas. Una gran explosión se sucedió que tomo por sorpresa a todos. La gran nube de fuego y humo engullo al Mobile Armor y produjo una acción en cadena, destruyendo algunas fábricas aledañas y comenzando a incendiarlas y propagarse rápidamente el fuego. Algunos autos de los asesinos se vieron atrapados entre las explosiones e incendios, y sus ocupantes no pudieron escapar como fueron engullidos por el fuego.

"¡Maldición! ¡Acelera! ¡Acelera!" Grito el líder de los asesinos al conductor de la camioneta blindada donde se encontraban

Esta junta a otra camioneta fueron las únicas que pudieron escapar del fuego que comenzó a consumir una vasta zona del sector industrial. Pareciera que los rebeldes de Karaba sabían exactamente como defenderse y armaron trampas en casos necesarios como estos, para provocar sendos golpes incluso estando ellos ya muertos.

Sonidos de sirenas se oían a la distancia, producto de los bomberos y demás vehículos oficiales que venían atender la emergencia que se presentaba en aquel sector. Las dos camionetas donde estaban los matones alcanzaron a escapar a través de las llamas del fuego y demás escombros, gracias a la resistencia de sus blindajes. También el Asshimar que había sido engullido por las llamas pudo salir ileso del lugar. Aunque algunos restos de cenizas se podían vislumbrar en su pintura verde y naranja, no había más signos de daños graves visibles en el enorme Mobile Armor.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡A duras penas alcanzamos a escapar de ahí!" Decía el líder de los asesinos como a través de su espejo retrovisor pudo ver al Asshimar sobrevolar ileso en el cielo, lo cual no pudo evitar no reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro

"Al menos no todo salió mal." Se decía a sí mismo como oyó a la distancia el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos, ambulancias y demás vehículos oficiales que vendrían al lugar donde se incendiaba el sector industrial

"Debemos de alejarnos de este lugar rápido. No quiero estar cerca para dar explicaciones. Al menos esos bastardos que estaban ahí disparándonos, ya debieron morirse quemados lo cual es de agradecer. Pero aún nos falta cumplir nuestro objetivo principal. Dame tú el intercomunicador inalámbrico laser para comunicarme con el Asshimar, aun creo que necesitaremos su ayuda en esto." Hablo el líder como al pasarle el intercomunicador que parecía una radio de forma rectangular, comenzó a mandar el mensaje correspondiente

" _Aquí, Asshimar-1. En Línea_." Hablo el piloto del Mobile Armor. Vestía con el típico uniforme negro de los Titanes, su casco del mismo color con vidrio protector de color verde. Una estrella roja estaba a ambos lados de su casco, símbolo de la bandera de los Titanes.

" _Aquí, el líder Alpha_." Era el sobrenombre con el que se identificaba el líder de los asesinos para evitar su identificación o rastreo, ya que se trataba después de todo de una operación ilegal.

" _Enemigos anteriores en la fábrica han sido todos neutralizados. Pero aún tenemos un problema. El objetivo principal aún sigue en fuga. Necesitamos tu ayuda para poder neutralizarlo. Cambio."_ Hablaba el líder

" _De acuerdo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_ Hablo el piloto del Asshimar, que por dentro de su casco verde podía verse su rostro joven, de ojos verdes y mechones de cabellos castaños

" _Estableceremos comunicación con quienes les persiguen. De ahí te la mandaremos, mientras nosotros tomamos un atajo en la ruta a seguir. Tu misión es neutralizar el vehículo donde se movilizan y destruirlo, solo no te sobrepases, necesitamos identificar su cuerpo de todos modos para verificar que la misión tuvo éxito. Cambio"_ Hablo el líder

" _Hare lo que dices porque se me ordeno hacerlo, asesino de poca monta. Pero ten en cuenta que si no sale como dices, hare lo que tengo que hacer para terminar la misión por mí mismo, algo que ustedes no han podido hacer por su cuenta."_ Hablo el piloto Titán en su característica arrogancia que envolvía a aquel grupo 'elite militar'

Este tono provoco que el líder de los asesinos moliera sus dientes de furia, pero poco podía hacer. Después de dar las demás instrucciones, corto comunicación. Estos Titanes eran unos arrogantes que se creían mucho, por ende no fuera extraño que estos tuvieran enemigos. Afortunadamente eso no le importaba, ni bandos ni ideales a él, solo cobrar el dinero no más. Del resto podían estos bastardos matarse cuanto gustaran.

"Comunícate con la otra camioneta que persiguen a nuestro objetivo. Que nos indiquen hacia donde se dirigen. Debemos terminar nuestra misión aquí y ahora." Hablo el líder de cabellos castaños como se apoyó algo cansado en el vidrio de su auto, este había sido un día largo y esperaba terminarlo pronto.

… _ **.**_

Por el centro de las calles de Dakar, el Jeep blindado que Char usaba para escapar seguía evadiendo la camioneta donde los asesinos lo perseguían para silenciarlo. Hasta ahora ha tenido suerte, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se le acabaría si no escapaba de una vez de la ciudad. Los niños Shinta y Qom yacían en el asiento delantero del copiloto, sujetados con su cinturón de seguridad, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente y cerraban sus ojos ante el temor por la excesiva fuerza de velocidad y todos los acontecimientos que se han suscitado hasta ahora.

Char no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca al ver el estado en el estaban los niños, asustados y temerosos vistos en sus expresiones. No podía evitar pensar que él los había puesto en peligro innecesario, al querer llevárselos consigo el los puso en peligro. Lo sabía pero no había vuelta atrás, no podía simplemente dejarlos por ahí a sabiendas de que pudieran estar en peligro. Los deberían de estar buscando ahora quizás por haberlos visto junto a él, además de que dejarlos en las calles muriéndose de hambre no era una opción.

" _Debo de seguir, aun no es tarde. Por el Comodoro Blex que no pude proteger, al menos esta vez lo hare bien. Cuidare de estos niños y escaparemos de aquí."_ Se decía a si mismo mentalmente Char Aznable tratando de infundirse ánimos, pero sabía que una cosa es decirla y otra hacerla

Ya llevaba cerca de veinte minutos o hasta más, en el que continuaba evadiendo y metiéndose por calles aledañas, dando vueltas en zigzag, pero todo parecía inútil. Cada vez que creía perder el vehículo, nuevamente este los encontraba doblando una esquina o un callejón directo hacia ellos. Debían de ser ayudados por las cámaras de seguridad que poblaban la ciudad, que aunque eran minoría, no sería nada extraño que los matones tuvieran acceso a ellas debido a que trabajaban para los Titanes, y considerando que ahora ellos tenían en su poder la mayor parte de las fuerzas de la federación, no sería raro que esto les sirviera de ayuda y permitieran su acceso.

" _Esto se está poniendo pesado. Si esto sigue así…"_ Se decía a si mismo mentalmente Char cuando sus sentidos Newtype le alertaron de algo

No sabía si fiarse o no, pero sintió venir algo en dirección hacia ellos por una calle aledaña a unos pocos metros. Si lo que podía 'presentir' era cierto entonces…no hubo tiempo para pensarlo. Accionando la palanca de freno pero sin dejar de conducir, las llantas traseras del Jeep detenidas por el mando de freno que presionaba Char, comenzaron a despedir humo blanco por su fricción contra el pavimento del suelo.

La camioneta que los perseguía daban vueltas tratando de perseguir al Jeep, pero el humo blanco les impedía la visualización por lo que daban vueltas en zigzag, pero el humo hecho de polvo cubría casi todo la calle donde se movilizaban y no dejaban ver al conductor de la camioneta.

Fue entonces cuando Char presintiendo a buen tiempo, detuvo su presión sobre la palanca de freno y cogió impulso con la palanca de acelerar, haciendo que su vehículo saliera disparado velozmente dejando a sus perseguidores detrás; pero no fue todo…

"¡Maldición! ¡No los puedo ver! ¡Ellos debieron coger velocidad también! ¡Puedo oírlos alejándose, haz tú lo mismo! ¡No debemos perderlos!" Grito uno de los asesinos en el asiento de copiloto al conductor que de inmediato acato la orden

Iban tan ensimismados en perseguir a su objetivo que no vieron, al cruzar una avenida el enorme camión venirles encima. Para cuando ya se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. El camión se estrelló de frente a uno de los costados de la camioneta blindada, la cual esta era solo a prueba de balas y tiroteos. No era lo suficientemente resistente para resistir el ataque de un misil o algo como un camión grande a gran velocidad aprovechando las calles semi-desiertas.

El camión con gran fuerza impacto el costado derecho de la camioneta, despedazándola en el acto. Los ocupantes no tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar como fueron despedazados también por la fuerza del impacto y la pequeña explosión resultado de esto. Lo que quedo de la camioneta se estrelló en un edificio en una esquina de la avenida, convertida en una montaña de chatarra y fuego ardiente, varias partes de sus ocupantes quedaron desparramadas entre el pavimento y el edificio donde sucedió el impacto, mientras el resto se incendiaba dentro del vehículo destrozado.

Char había sido testigo de todo eso viendo por el espejo lateral de su vehículo que se alejaba del lugar.

" _Al menos por ahora podemos respirar aliviados. Pero debemos apurarnos y escapar de la ciudad."_ Pensaba para sí mismo Char Aznable algo más aliviado

"Señor Quattro. ¿Ya termino?" Pregunto Shinta aun asustado al hombre rubio a su lado mientras seguía abrazando protectoramente a su hermana

Char pasó a verlos, y les sonrió a los niños, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

"Es seguro ahora niños. Descuiden, pronto saldremos de Dakar. Aguanten un poco más." Les dijo Char un poco cohibido por tener que decirles esto

No quería mentir, pero las circunstancias de ahora le obligaban a hacerlo para tranquilizar a los niños y no ponerlos histéricos. Durante unos minutos el Jeep en el que se movilizaban iban andando sin problemas por las calles del centro de Dakar. Había poco tránsito por suerte y la pequeña lluvia de polvo había descendido, por lo que el panorama y visibilidad estaban mejorando. Pero todo eso duraría poco.

"¿¡Que!?" Se dijo a si mismo Char Aznable como sus sentidos Newtype le alertaron de un nuevo peligro

Virando su vista a todas direcciones no vio o sintió nada que pudieran alertarlo del peligro que parecía acercarse hasta él. Observaba por sus espejos laterales, por su espejo retrovisor, pero no veía la señal de ningún vehículo venir en su dirección, ni aparecer de improviso por ningún lugar de la calle donde transitaba.

" _¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Es acaso una falsa señal? ¡No! Mis sentidos nunca me han mentido. Algo se acerca, peligroso y…muy grande. ¿Pero qué y por dónde?"_ Eran los pensamientos de Char Aznable muy alertado mientras se preparaba para cualquier situación

Fue cuando un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda ante el pensamiento. Pues sabía que de tratarse de algo cierto, entonces sus posibilidades de escapatoria se reducirían drásticamente. Fue cuando accionando un botón, el capote del Jeep se abrió un poco dejando ver el cielo azul detrás de ellos. Fue cuando Char lo vio, divisando un punto luminoso en el cielo, un brillo de algo metálico que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

"No puede ser, lo sabía." Se dijo a si mismo Char mientras apretaba los dientes al darse cuenta que su pensamiento resulto ser verdad

Un Mobile Suit estaba en su persecución. Debieron ser esos matones pidiendo ayuda a los Titanes o a las fuerzas federales que estaban en su nómina. Al parecer ellos harían lo que estuviera a su alcance para acabarlo.

" _Esto…ya se ha puesto demasiado peligroso…demasiado. No sé si pueda salir vivo de esta…"_ Eran los pensamientos de Char Aznable como aumentaba su velocidad una vez más tratando de perderlo

Pero sabía que era inútil tratándose de un Mobile Suit, estos eran altamente maniobrables y podían divisarlo desde arriba. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento el antes Cometa Rojo, era una forma segura de escapar, una que le permitiera continuar hacia adelante.

Sin saberlo una idea se le formo en su mente, una que aunque bastante difícil de realizar, seria la única que le permitiría obtener la llave de salida para su escape.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, quedan dos cosas por decir aquí. Primero, si bien este de aquí pareciera ser el "segundo capítulo de la historia." es más bien el primer capítulo (la segunda mitad.) recortado a la mitad. Ya que tenía contemplado que este capítulo y el anterior formaran uno solo. Pero debido a diversas circunstancias, entre esas que sentí que el alargue del capítulo sería algo innecesario y debido a que soy de la idea que un capitulo escrito de un Fan Fic seriado, debe tener la extensión considerable, ósea ni muy largo y ni muy corto. Decidí cortar el anterior y continuar con su continuación aquí. Por algo el título del capítulo dice "1.5" ósea que es la otra mitad del primer capítulo. Si piensan que esto es una idea ridícula, debo recordarles que muchas mangas y comic oficiales hacen esto mismo también, quizás por comodidad en tener tiempo de sobra del creador y dibujante, o por ganar más en ventas, y como yo no hago eso por lo último sino por lo primero. Pues, ya está la idea ahí dicha._

 _El segundo capítulo esta vez ya si oficial (aunque aluda que es el "tercero." en su división arriba.) saldrá cuando salga, esta vez con el verdadero escape ya de Dakar cuya acción, que aún no termina, tendrá su desenlace en el próximo episodio. Después de todo, como están las circunstancias el uso notorio de acción constante tiene su buena explicación aquí. ¿O no? Después ya vendrá la calma para el desarrollo de algunos hechos y circunstancias dentro de la historia. Aunque igual Gundam sigue teniendo en parte épica acción, sobre todo de combates entre grandes mechas, así que eso no desaparecerá mucho. Aun así espero que mi narración y descripción de la acción (mayormente de combate entre Mechas.) estén bien escritos. Aunque los jueces son ustedes._

 _Como dato curioso, el título de "Escape ardiente." Es tomado del título de unos de los episodios de la serie de Zeta Gundam. El 20 si no mal recuerdo. Decidí tomarlo prestado ya que creo el titulo le caía como anillo al dedo aquí debido a las situaciones aquí presentadas. Igual es un dato anecdótico no más :)_

 _Me gusta ser detallado con las descripciones para darle una naturaleza 'visual' a la historia. Desde la apariencia de algunos personajes hasta la acción, donde esta puede tornarse muy violenta y sanguinaria, ya que después de todo, esto es una guerra aunque no lo parezca. Ojala en ese aspecto pueda seguir mejorándolo también._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot; al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo._ _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


	3. Chapter 2

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios. (Sí, me hicieron escribirla por primera vez, Geh!)

… **.**

 **Capítulo 2: El Reencuentro de los Rivales**

 **Del Pasado**

 _Universal Century 0087, 18 de Agosto._

 _Ciudad de Dakar, Noroeste de África._

Char Aznable, antiguo Cometa Rojo y piloto As del principado de Zeon, ahora refiriéndose a si mismo con el alias de Quattro Bajeena, Teniente de AEUG. Se encontraba huyendo por las calles de la ciudad de Dakar, capital política del gobierno de la Federación Terrestre. Iba conduciendo a toda la velocidad que podía soportar el Jeep blindado en el que se encontraba manejando, junto a dos niños de nombres Shinta y Qom.

Más arriba en el cielo, iba persiguiéndoles un enorme Mobile Armor de color naranja y verdes entremezclados. Este era un Asshimar, un Mobile Armor transformable de las fuerzas de la Federación Terrestre y usadas mayormente por las tropas de elite de los Titanes. El piloto que pilotaba esa enorme máquina, surcaba los cielos de la ciudad de Dakar en persecución de su objetivo a destruir, el cual iba dentro del Jeep que perseguía por toda la ciudad.

"Hehehe no escaparas…pronto te tendré en la mira y entonces ¡Adiós! Voy a terminar el trabajo bien hecho, mejor de lo que esos asesinos de poca monta no han podido hacer." Se decía a sí mismo el piloto Titán mientras sonreía a través de la visera verde de su casco negro

" _Pronto te tendré en mi mira. Aunque probablemente pueda fallar y ocasionar destrozos a la ciudad o matar civiles accidentalmente. El riesgo vale la pena, al eliminar a una figura importante de AEUG…el resto es irrelevante."_ Pensaba a sí mismo el joven piloto Titán de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños

Para los Titanes el fin justificaba los medios. No importaba si en el proceso media ciudad fuese destruida, con tal de darles un duro golpe a sus enemigos y establecer su autonomía por medio de la fuerza brutal incluso. Los medios de comunicación estaban controlados y de su parte, controlarlos no sería problema y siempre se alegaría que los culpables siempre serían los de AEUG, que trajeron la guerra a la tierra desde el espacio. Que eran los Spacenoids los que buscaban traer los conflictos con más muerte y destrucción, como en el pasado habían sido los del Principado de Zeon en la Guerra de un Año.

Por eso el piloto Titán no dudo en abrir fuego al tenerlo casi cerca a la mira aunque no fijado en el blanco, incluso si con las explosiones hacia volcar el vehículo, entonces eso estaría bien.

Del Beam Rifle del Asshimar salieron descargas repetidas de haz, como estas impactaban en las calles donde transitaba el Jeep a toda velocidad tratando de perderlo. Pero era inútil, no importaba la velocidad si podían ser vistos desde arriba, y cualquier nave aérea era más rápida que una terrestre siempre. Impactos del Beam Rifle se sucedieron por las calles de la ciudad de Dakar, como automóviles, estacionamientos, centros comerciales, oficinas de trabajo, postes de luz y cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca del blanco, era destruida y volada en pedazos sin piedad por el piloto del Asshimar.

" _Hehe esto es divertido. Es como un juego de video. Para acertar al blanco, debes de sortear y destruir todos los obstáculos primero hasta llegar al objetivo principal. Esto realmente vale la paga como Titán."_ Así pensaba el cruel y sádico piloto Titán, algo muy común dentro de esta tropa de 'elite' de las fuerzas federarles

Y es que todos o la mayoría de los Titanes son casi que mercenarios seleccionados por los altos mandos de los Titanes, quienes se cercioraban con lupa al escoger a sus miembros. Que fuesen lo mejor de lo mejor, dentro de las tropas de la Federación Terrestre incluso también. Al ser todos seleccionados entre lo mejor de la milicia de la tierra, no era extraño que estos se consideraran superiores a sus contrapartes los Spacenoids, aquellos que viven en el espacio. Al considerar un planeta tan hermoso como la tierra de su propiedad, por causa de la elite del gobierno quienes en el pasado expulsaron a todos aquellos 'desechables' a vivir en el espacio en las colonias, en condiciones infrahumanas; mientras ellos reclamaban la tierra para sí. Ese pensamiento 'superior' era lo que poblaban la mayoría de las cabezas de los Titanes al creer que su causa era justa por tener el poder de someter y 'proteger' a su amado planeta, de los terribles habitantes del espacio que querían arrebatárselas, toda esa percepción provocada por guerras pasadas como la Guerra de un Año. No era de extrañarse de la crueldad y sadismo de la mayoría de sus miembros al tener ese tipo de pensamiento poderoso sobre los demás. Este era un ejemplo de esto.

El Asshimar continúo disparando sus descargas de energía Haz. Como estas explotaban alrededor de las calles donde se movilizaba el Jeep enemigo muy cerca. Un par de personas civiles doblando una esquina tuvieron que cubrirse cuando las explosiones los alcanzaron, pero nada pudieron hacer como unas descargas los alcanzaron volando el lugar donde se encontraban, y esparciendo sus restos de sangre, tripas y sesos volando por todos lados. Char se veía consternado al haber visto todo eso por su espejo retrovisor y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes de ira ante esto.

" _Ese maldito piloto. ¿Acaso no tiene en cuenta las vidas y daños que esta produciendo al disparar de esa forma tan indiscriminada en el centro de la ciudad? ¿O es que no le importa? ¿Sera acaso un Titán? No me extrañaría que ese bastardo lo fuera, solo ese tipo de gente tendrían el permiso de usar un Mobile Suit o Mobile Armor por la ciudad y no tener en cuentas las reglas y leyes que violan, así como el daño ocasionado. Esa maldita arrogancia suya será su perdición."_ Pensaba Char como hacia el mejor intento de seguir eludiendo la maquina enemiga al dar vueltas en esquinas y vueltas muy rápido pero nada competía con la velocidad de un Mobile Armor

"tch…debo reconocer que quien conduce es muy bueno. Pero pronto se le terminara la suerte. Solo un poco m…" En ese momento el piloto Titán fue interrumpido de sus meditaciones al recibir un mensaje por el intercomunicador inalámbrico laser

" _Aquí, Líder Alpha. Reporte, cambio."_ Era la voz del líder de los matones encargado de despachar a Char.

"Aquí Asshimar-1. Cambio _."_ Decía entre dientes el molesto piloto por verse interrumpido

" _Estamos estableciendo las coordenadas para seguir la ruta del Jeep. Danos tu localización y la del Jeep por donde se dirigen, para mayor posición."_ Hablo el Líder de los asesinos

"Negativo. En este momento estoy persiguiendo al objetivo y lo tengo al alcance. Puedo encargarme del despacho yo mismo." Hablo el piloto molesto aun por la interrupción

" _Eso no lo decides tú. Tú estás solo para apoyo. Además, según la radio y cadenas policiales ya se sabe que estas provocando un desastre en la ciudad, por lo que me veré obligado a intervenir y terminar con este problema yo mismo. Esto se suponía que sería un trabajo sofisticado y tú lo estás echando todo a perder. Los oficiales de policía y demás parte de las fuerzas federales no intervendrán por órdenes superiores de quienes nos mandan, pero no significa que toleraran más tus arranques. Danos la posición y nosotros haremos el resto, ya has hecho suficiente. Quédate como vigía en dado caso."_ Termino de hablar el líder de los asesinos en tono de mando, algo que el piloto Titán no le gusto en lo más mínimo

"Entendido." Respondió de mala gana el piloto Titán, enojado porque un advenedizo y alguien inútil le diese órdenes y le hablara de ese modo

Pero decidió por esos momentos tragarse el orgullo y obedecer, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír cuando un pensamiento le cruzo la mente en ese momento. Podría esperar a que esos idiotas estuvieran cerca del blanco, apuntar y disparar volando dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Así podría hacerles un favor a sus jefes al deshacerse de esos incompetentes a quienes tendrían que pagar, y además eliminando a un objetivo peligroso de AEUG. No era una mala idea y no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se oiga a través de su casco. Ajustando su mira al Jeep, continuo apuntando hasta esperar la aparición de las camionetas donde vendrían esos asesinos incompetentes, no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando finalmente a la vuelta de una esquina aparecieron.

Char Aznable estaba teniendo problemas para despistar al piloto de aquel Mobile Armor a quien identifico como un Asshimar. Aun así, durante unos momentos el piloto había cesado de dispararle por alguna razón. ¿Por qué razón lo habría hecho? Justo en estos momentos era cuando lo tenía en la mira y podría eliminarlo sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué seguía sin disparar y se dedicaba a seguirlos no más? ¿Le estaba poniendo en su mira para acertar esta vez? No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo cuando su pregunta fue respondida.

Dos camionetas blindadas de color negro con vidrios polarizados, los mismos que usaban los tipos que quisieron eliminarlo hace unas horas, salieron de una esquina a su costado izquierdo sorprendiéndolo ya que no los vio venir. No pudo más que casi dar una vuelta con su volante, subirse por el andén y andar unos metros derribando postes, cajas y otros objetos obstaculizando el andén antes de regresar a la carretera. Los niños de color a su lado, Shinta y Qom no paraban de abrazarse y llorar desconsoladamente como Char no podía más que ignorarlos y prestar atención al frente por ahora, si es que no querían morir.

"¡Rápido, dale! ¡Dispárale con la Bazooka!" Gritaba el líder de los asesinos persiguiendo al Jeep en uno de los automóviles, siendo primero quien estaba casi a la cola de este

Uno de sus subordinados, haciendo caso a lo que decía su jefe. Se posiciono con el lanzacohetes apoyándose en una de las ventanas abiertas y trato de apuntar a su objetivo móvil. Char pudo denotar esto mirando por el espejo retrovisor y gruñendo acelero tratando de eludirlos. Sin esperar una señal, el matón disparo el misil directo hacia el objetivo una vez lo tuvo en la mira. Pero Char no es piloto de Mobile Suit por nada, por lo que dejándose llevar por sus sentidos y maniobrando magistralmente su automóvil estando el misil a pocos centímetros de dar en el blanco, logro eludir el misil por unos pocos milímetros como este siguió su camino de frente. Estrellándose y explotando un poste de luz como este se fue abajo en la calle, producido un corto circuito y explosiones pequeñas con chispas centellando.

Para el Jeep y los autos blindados pasar por encima de esto no fue mayor problema como siguieron adelante su persecución a alta velocidad. El líder de los asesinos gruño en molestia y ordeno abrir fuego de nueva cuenta contra el Jeep, aun si fuese inútil siendo este también un vehículo blindado como el resto de ellos.

El piloto Titán solo veía irritado todo esto desde su posición a casi veinte pies de altura, esos idiotas solo atinaban a molestarlo por su incompetencia y estaba cansado de esperar. No aguantaba para dispararles también una vez viera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

" _Esto se está complicando. Esto no puede seguir así. Debo deshacerme de esas camionetas primero y después preocuparme del Mobile Armor. Quizá no dispara ahora por no atinarle a sus compañeros. Debo de aprovechar esta oportunidad."_ Pensó Char como viro sus ojos en todas direcciones como si buscara algo

De pronto sus ojos captaron lo que quería ver. Un callejón a unos cuantos metros delante de él, sus sentidos le daban una 'premonición' como si esa fuese la ruta a seguir. Obviamente Char no dudaría en desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No sabía si el callejón estaría cerrado o no, o si su Jeep podría tener espacio suficiente para adentrarse ahí. Pero debía de tomar esta oportunidad para escapar que se le presentaba ahora.

Pisando el acelerador, el Jeep aumento su velocidad a más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora, dejando casi que atrás a las dos camionetas que lo perseguían y seguían disparando infructuosamente para eliminarlo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Aceleren! ¡Persíganlo!" Decía el líder de los asesinos como sus subordinados obedecían encendiendo más velocidad y continuando la persecución

"Es hora." Decía Char en voz baja como al tener casi cerca a sus perseguidores y estando cerca del callejón

Dio vuelta en U de forma casi que raspando el suelo, como se introdujo dentro del callejón de lado izquierdo a la calle, adentrándose casi que violentamente y produciendo chispas por el roce del automóvil blindado con las paredes casi estrechas del callejón. Los perseguidores casi pasaron de largo al haber visto la maniobra inesperada que no se esperaban hicieran su objetivo. Por lo que rechinando sus llantas en el suelo, dio ambas una vuelta en U y regresaron para introducirse por el mismo callejón donde su objetivo se adentró, dispuestos a perseguirlo sin tregua.

En el aire, el piloto del Asshimar veía todo esto mientras apretaba los dientes en molestia ante las estúpidas acciones de esos asesinos incompetentes según él.

"Esa bola de estúpidos, en vez de pedirme la dirección del lugar donde podría estar la salida de aquel callejón, decidieron estúpidamente seguirlo detrás de él, adentrándose en ese laberinto también. Se nota que no me quieren en esto y quieren llevarse el crédito y la paga ellos solos. Bueno, no importa. Total, esto me da la oportunidad para eliminarlos a todos. En ese lugar tan estrecho no podrán escapar de una explosión, incluso si sus autos son blindados." Termino diciéndose a sí mismo a la vez que una sonrisa cruzo sus labios en el piloto Titán

Dentro del callejón, Char iba conduciendo rápidamente y a su vez su vehículo gracias al blindaje que tenía, no se abollaba con facilidad cuando chocaba con cubos de basura, cartones y demás objetos que impedían el paso, sacándolos a volar como este se abría paso a la fuerza por el callejón. Los dos vehículos de sus perseguidores le seguían derrapando el terreno también.

Fue en eso que un par de disparos de energía salieron disparados desde el cielo en dirección hacia ellos. Los callejones a los lados comenzaron a estallar por las explosiones de los disparos de energía como de inmediato comenzaron a derrumbarse. Los que conducían los vehículos no sabían que estaba pasando, pero no quisieron quedarse ahí para averiguarlo. Una de las explosiones alcanzo a uno de las camionetas negras de los asesinos, como salió volando y parte del muro de los edificios rodeándolo, se vino abajo encima aplastando al vehículo y a sus ocupantes terminando con sus vidas.

Tanto Char como el vehículo donde iba el líder de los asesinos lograron escapar a duras penas de aquella devastación, antes que los edificios laterales se viniesen abajo dejando que una lluvia de polvo, cubriera media calle del centro de la ciudad. Ambos vehículos estaba cubiertos de tierra y polvo pero aun seguían indemnes a duras penas.

"¿Acaso fue ese piloto Titán? debe de serlo. Nadie más dispararía desde el cielo a los callejones de las calles para eliminarnos. Veo que también quería deshacerse de esos asesinos, aunque termino ayudándome al deshacerse de uno de esos autos. Esto me deja la oportunidad perfecta." Se decía a si mismo Char en voz baja como por el espejo retrovisor de adelante miro hacia atrás al otro automóvil que lo perseguía

El líder de los asesinos no se encontraba feliz por lo que sucedió. Se dio cuenta de quien había sido el causante de esos ataques, los cuales cobraron la vida de los demás subordinados que iban en el otro vehículo detrás. Solo quedando él y los demás quienes lo acompañaban en el automóvil que ahora continuaba siguiendo al objetivo aun.

"¡Ese maldito! ¡Debió ser ese maldito Titán! ¡Casi nos mata ese bastardo!" Profería el líder de los de asesinos bastante cabreado por esto

"¡Comuníquenme con el inmediatamente con el inalámbrico Laser! ¿¡Quién diablos se cree ese maldito!?... ¡Cuidado!" Profería el hombre de cabellos y ojos castaño señalando al frente

Y en que en su diatriba, el conductor estuvo distraído escuchándolo y mirando hacia arriba si es que un nuevo ataque caía, por lo que no se fijó en el blanco que aun perseguían inconscientemente al seguirle detrás por la misma carretera. Por lo que no alcanzo a detener el vehículo al ver el obstáculo frente a ellos.

Char Aznable al ver que la camioneta negra aun le perseguía, desacelero lentamente y cuando los tuvo cerca de él, piso el freno deteniendo el Jeep de improviso sobresaltando a los niños a su lado y enviándolos a los tres casi que adelante, sino fuera por el cinturón de seguridad que los tenían sujetos. La camioneta negra se impactó fuertemente en la parte trasera del Jeep pero al ser autos blindados y que el Jeep pesaba más de hecho, que una camioneta común. El peso más 'ligero' fue el que salió volando por encima del mismo Jeep quien tenía el tamaño y peso mayor por lo que se mantuvo a tierra. La camioneta negra derrapo por el suelo, como rodo por varios metros por la calle despejada de transeúntes hasta detenerse a unos cuantos metros. Inmediatamente Char no espero y apretando el acelerador empujo su Jeep hacia el frente, chocando con la camioneta y empujándola a un lado del andén de la calle, como Char continúo su curso hacia delante dejando a sus perseguidores por fin detrás.

El piloto del Asshimar había sido testigo de todo esto y no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa le llenara, como miraba toda la escena. Ese sujeto que era el objetivo se había encargado bien de aquellos tontos asesinos de pacotilla. Creía que los había eliminado cuando disparo hacia el callejón donde se encontraban, pero a duras penas pudieron estos sobrevivir a eso excepto uno de las camionetas donde iban sus 'aliados'. Ahora los otros en el otro auto se encontraban en mitad de la calle sobre el andén del lado derecho, como su vehículo dejaba salir humo al estar volcado de su parte inferior del automóvil.

"Esta oportunidad no se presenta todos los días. Adiós asesinos de pacotilla. Yo me hare cargo del resto." Respondió en tono fuerte el piloto Titán como si quisiera que en parte aquellos a quienes dirigía sus palabras lo escucharan, mientras los mandaba fuera de este mundo

Disparando un par de descargas con su Beam Rifle, estos impactaron en la calle destruyendo todo a su paso desde los postes de luz, las aceras, el concreto, etc. Y el automóvil blindado que había sido volcado hace poco ahí mismo, incluso siendo blindado este no podría resistir una descarga poderosa de un Beam Rifle por lo que estallo al instante en que hizo impacto una descarga directa.

"¡Maldición! ¡No debí aceptar este trabajo! ¡Malditos Titanes!" Escupió vorazmente el líder de los asesinos como herido como estaba y con sangre nublando su vista, dentro del vehículo volteado pudo ver como las descargas de haz de aquella maquina se dirigieron hacia el hasta que impactaron y explotaron

El vehículo estallo en una nube de llama, fuego y humo; como no quedo nada de aquellos desdichados que fueron consumidos por el fuego. El piloto del Asshimar sonrió ante su obra. Antes de emprender de nuevo la persecución hacia el Jeep que no debía de estar muy lejos.

Char Aznable pudo respirar por unos segundos tranquilos de haberse podido deshacer de los perseguidores que lo habían estado acosando. Pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que posiblemente aquel Mobile Armor que los perseguía desde el aire, retomara su persecución de nuevo. Pero esta vez él tenía un plan, o lo más cercano a él. Por lo que acelerando los motores de su Jeep se dirigió hacia alguna de las salidas aún abiertas de la ciudad de Dakar. Debían de seguir abiertas aun con todo el embrollo que ha estado ocurriendo dentro de esta, con las explosiones y disparos.

"S-señor Quattro. ¿Ya termino todo?" Decía el niño Shinta con lágrimas en los ojos y visiblemente asustado aun, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana que estaba en la misma situación que su hermano

Char no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca al ver a los dos niños como estaban, para ellos esto era algo nuevo y simplemente algo terrorífico y estresante, esto era la guerra misma y estos niños habían sido arrastrados a ella sin dudar. Una parte de el no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esto, pero el recordó que habían sido los Titanes quienes habían empezado esto, al utilizar el padre de estos niños y después eliminarlo. Sin embargo el rubio no podía seguir con esos debates internos, no ahora que necesitaban escapar.

Emprendiendo motores a alta velocidad, el Jeep salió disparado lejos como doblando una esquina y deteniéndose de improviso, se encontró con un mercado de la calle en un suelo hecho de tierra, con los típicos Souvenir de las personas africanas que vivían en este continente, con sus cosas y establecimientos en la calle, algunos en el suelo de tierra expuestos en alfombras de diversos colores y otros en Stand de madera. Sabía que eso debia ser algo normal aquí, pero ahora se encontraba con un obstáculo que sortear y no tenía tiempo, pues sus sentidos le alertaban de que el Mobile Armor enemigo ser acercaba hasta su posición.

Por lo que pidiendo perdón de antemano pero ya que estaba de prisa, y ordenándole a los niños que se sujetaran más fuerte al cinturón de seguridad. Prendió motores y arranco a través de la calle llena de mercados ambulantes, derrapando todo. Debía de agradecer que ya que era de tarde y había un Sol pesado así como hace unos momentos hubiera una pequeña tormenta de arena, por lo cual no había casi vendedores ni puestos y la calle se encontraba más libre por el centro de la carretera casi que llena. Aun así Char en su desespero no tuvo tiempo de ser delicado por lo que derrumbo y arroyo a cientos de puestos ambulantes entre Stand de maderas y alfombras con los productos de los fabricantes en el suelo.

Diversos artículos entre collares, cestos de ropa, frutas, artilugios y demás salieron volando como el Jeep de Char paso derrumbando y arrollando todo, llevándoselo todo consigo por encima. Había sido pura suerte y las habilidades expertas de Char en sus reflejos y sentidos, que ninguna persona haya sido lastimada por el vehículo a gran velocidad. Aunque las molestias se hacían clara y visibles en los rostros de las personas que eran vendedores ambulantes, al ver sus objetos ser destruidos por lo que algunos no dudaron en soltarle maldiciones al conductor del Jeep, y algunos incluso a perseguirlo enfurecidos mientras le arrojaban piedras y palos que poco o nada de daño podrían hacerle al vehículo.

En ese momento el Asshimar se hizo visible como un punto en el cielo a medida que se acercaba más al ras de los techos de los edificios pequeños hechos de piedra de color blanca y caliza. Algo típico en las comunidades africanas de estratos bajos e intermedios, justo por la misma calle donde el puesto del mercado ambulante estaba y donde Char pasaba a toda prisa.

"Ya me encontró ¡Diablos!" Soltó Char como miro por los espejos laterales que el Asshimar se hacía a una altura por encima de los techos de las viviendas a los costados

"Te encontré. Terminare el trabajo que esos imbéciles no pudieron hacer." Hablo el piloto Titán con sevicia

Poco o nada le importaban las personas de abajo, ya que eran de clase inferior y solo podrían más que servir como buenos sacrificios que eran, para detener a un terrorista peligroso. Los Titanes al ser parte de la Elite y clase económica elitista dominante de la tierra y del gobierno de la Esfera Terrestre. Poco o nada les importaba si estos pocos 'desechables' como les llamaban morían en el proceso de la guerra, si podían ser conservando su poder e influencia en el gobierno. Por eso los Titanes había sido formados, como una contramedida para conservar su poder al ser cuidadosamente seleccionados entre las fuerzas federales y otros medios externos, por lo que fuesen considerados mayormente mercenarios que soldados regulares, no era algo alejado de la realidad de su práctica.

El Asshimar disparo su Beam Rifle como las descargas de haz dieron en algunas viviendas más adelante así como en el suelo, estallando y provocando pequeñas explosiones que mandaban a volar todo por los aires. Stand de maderas, artilugios, objetos e incluso restos de personas que volaron en mil pedazos por los aires, salían volando como los demás salían corriendo a guarecerse de aquellas explosiones como el resto hacían acopios por esconderse inútilmente como las ondas de las explosiones terminaban por alcanzarlos. Algunas personas resultaban envueltas en llamas de fuego, como algunas viviendas se prendían en incendios que rápidamente se propagaban a la otra vivienda de al lado. Un pandemonio se desataba como el piloto Titán, seguía de forma sádica presionando el botón de su Beam Rifle y provocando muerte y destrucción a su paso.

" _¡Ese maldito Psicópata! ¡Está destruyendo todo y matando sin conciencia! ¡Debo de detenerlo de una vez! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!"_ Eran los pensamientos de Char Aznable como sabía que parte de la culpa era suya por haberse desviado ahí pero no había tiempo para lamentar

Al menos se aseguraría de que ese bastardo piloto Titán tuviera su merecido, no tenía misiles o algún arma que pudiera derribarlo, pero si tenía algo similar. De la maleta metálica a su lado revisaba con la mano izquierda como con la derecha conducía sin perder la concentración. De pronto Char pudo salir de aquella calle como dio una rápida vuelta haciendo rechinar los neumáticos en el suelo polvoriento lleno de arena. Derrapando una gran cantidad de polvo y arena por ese giro tan brusco pero rápidamente recupero el control, y salió de aquella calle donde estaba el mercado para coger otra vía hecha de concreto esta vez luego de unos minutos derrapando en tierra y polvo.

El Asshimar no los perdía de vista y continuaba descendiendo al ras de los techos de los edificios de las viviendas de estrato medio. Hace rato debieron abandonar las zonas urbanas del centro y debieron haberse metido sin darse cuenta en los barrios de los nativos del lugar. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Char a lo lejos podía ver algo, una especie de enorme edificio o construcción con una especie de cruz a lo alto de su fachada del techo en forma redonda color dorada, dos torres a los lados de la construcción podrían distinguirse. Debía de ser una iglesia o catedral de algún tipo. Pero los sentidos de Char no captaron eso sino algo más, cerca de la construcción que parecía ser una catedral, una especie de camión cisterna que cargaba algún líquido. No tuvo que discernir de qué se trataba como sus sentidos se dieron cuenta al leer las palabras grandes escritas en rojo que decían "DANGUER, FLAMMABLE."

" _Bien, eso es lo que estaba buscando."_ Pensaba Char como acelero rápidamente mientras seguía hurgando dentro de su maletín

Fue cuando la pudo encontrar y sacar de ahí, la granada incendiaria que tenía. La única que le quedaba de hecho, no había obtenido más armas que las disponibles que trajo consigo y en el apuro, no les pidió más a los hombres de Karaba infiltrados aquí, aunque eso ya no importaba como ellos debían de estar muertos. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, como dirigiendo cerca la granada hacia su rostro siguió observando por los espejos laterales de su lado al Asshimar moviéndose más cerca, a una altura de menos de cinco metros, quizás quisiera tener una puntería fija esta vez o la arrogancia del piloto le hacía creer que tenía el control, queriendo transmitirle el miedo a su víctima, pero ese no sería su caso.

Poniendo a máxima capacidad sus sentidos, reflejos y experiencia como piloto de Mobile Suit, si es que le servirían de algo además de sus habilidades Newtype a punto máximo. Puso el seguro de la granada en su boca y justo cuando el Jeep se acercaba más y más al camión de combustible o de cualquier material incendiario, con sus dientes quito el seguro de la granada y sin esperar más arroja la granada por la ventana justo cuando pasaban al lado del enorme camión cisterna. La granada cayó y reboto debajo del camión cisterna como el Jeep siguió andando a máxima velocidad tratando de alejarse de la enorme explosión que resultaría de aquella acción.

El Asshimar se acercaba más y más al vehículo de Char y ascendiendo unos pocos metros, estaba por pasar el camión cisterna cuando ocurrió. Una gigantesca explosión estallo cuando la granada estallo provocando que se creciera con la ayuda del camión cisterna y el cargamento inflamable que transportaba. Una gran bola de fuego se expandió por todo el lugar y alto hacia arriba, provocando que el Asshimar perdiera el control ocasionado por la expansión de la explosión, lo súbito de esta y la bola de fuego, habiendo estado a pocos metros por encima de esta al recibir la mayor parte del impacto de lleno. Dentro del Asshimar la explosión había sacudido la cabina aturdiendo momentáneamente al piloto, y haciéndole perder los controles de su Mobile Armor. La vista de la cabina panorámica de 360° se había averiado en algunas partes, produciendo que saltaran chispas y que algunas pantallas salieran en tono gris, como los daños a sus cámaras exteriores eran más que obvios.

La explosión provoco que algunas construcciones cercanas resintieran la explosión, como sus vidríales se rompieron por la fuerza expansiva y causo que algunos edificios y viviendas temblaran y agrietaran debido a ello. Pero nada fue más peor que para el piloto del Asshimar como perdió el control de su Mobile Armor, y se fue sin control contra la enorme catedral que estaba cerca al final en la esquina de aquella calle. El piloto Titán había recobrado momentáneamente el control de su máquina a duras penas mientras hacia un supremo esfuerzo por enderezar la máquina, estando prácticamente de cabeza contra la edificación más adelante. La nave impacto contra la cabeza de la edificación de forma redonda de color dorada, como la atravesó limpiamente, derribando la cruz en la cima de lo alto y destruyendo también a su paso la torre del costado izquierdo como el Mobile Armor recibió más daños de los recibidos por el impacto.

El piloto Titán ya no podía recuperar el control de su máquina como sin poder hacer nada, esta se fue de lleno contra los edificios al otro lado de frente que eran edificios de oficinas de algunas empresas. El gigantesco Mobile Armor se estrelló de cabeza contra aquellas edificaciones, provocando una enorme lluvia de metal, concreto, vidrios y demás objetos por el fuerte impacto como el área cerca del lugar resonó por él, causando que algunos vidrios cercanos se rompieran de más.

"D-demonios…" Decía entre dientes llenos de sangre el piloto Titán como seguía en su cabina prácticamente dañada de su Asshimar como chispas, circuitos, cables y demás estaban regados por todo el área interna de la maquina

La explosión había ocasionado serios daños a la máquina y los consecuentes impactos contra las edificaciones lo habían dañado más aún, si no hacía algo y escapaba de ahí no podría…pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano como fuego comenzó a inundar dentro de la cabina presagiando que este era su final.

"Agghhhh… ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Y-yo no puedo terminar así! ¡Y-o…!" Pero todas las palabras que el piloto Titán pudieran haber dicho fueron reemplazadas por el fuego que comenzó a consumir la cabina y a el mismo, dando este alaridos de dolor y desesperación

Pero eso no duraría mucho como una fuerte explosión cegaría su vida como el Mobile Armor estallo junto a los edificios con los cuales impacto. Una explosión aún más grande demolió varios edificios a sus costados, como las edificaciones se vinieron abajo derrumbándose como si de un juego de naipes se tratara. Pura y simple destrucción podían verse a varios metros a la redonda, como nubes de humo grueso se elevaban hacia el cielo. Donde los lamentos y gritos de personas heridas y atrapadas bajo las explosiones y escombros se hacían oír a varios kilómetros incluso.

Char Aznable había detenido su vehículo a unos cuantas calles y podía ver la estela de fuego y humo salir más atrás de entre los edificios por sus espejos retrovisores, así como podía 'sentir' con sus habilidades Newtype, toda la estela de muerte y destrucción que había dejado a su paso como si de una reacción en cadena se tratase. Muchos civiles inocentes debieron de verse involucrados dentro del fuego cruzado y debían de haber muertos demasiados por esto. Char apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos apesumbrado por esto. Muchos de estos muertos habían sido por su culpa, aun pese a todo el desespero que tuvo y todo el esfuerzo de querer huir, había habido muchas bajas indiscriminadas que no tenían por qué haber ocurrido. Pero no podía hacerse nada ahora, tal era el horror de la guerra en sí, no importaban si fueras combatiente o no, tarde o temprano en una guerra te verás envuelto en esta, más si esto incluía a todo su universo en sí.

"Señor Quattro. ¿Está bien? ¿Ya todo ha terminado?" Le pregunto el niño Shinta su lado aun abrazando fuertemente a su hermana Qom

Char volteo a verlo y solo pudo más que poner una sonrisa débil al verlos. Habían logrado salvarse, podría sonar egoísta pero al menos pudo salvarlos a ellos.

"Si, así es Shinta. Ya termino, esos tipos de negro ya no podrán perseguirnos. Ahora vámonos, les prometí ir al espacio ¿A que no?" Les convino Char tratando de aparentar un tono jovial

Pero para los niños eso fue suficiente para calmarlos como se soltaron, pero seguían sentados en el mismo asiento, con Qom en las piernas de su hermano y apretados con el cinturón de seguridad ambos. Char no pudo más que resoplar y tomar aliento, sabía que no podría seguir quedándose ahí. Aun si sintiera un vacío por dentro y no se sentiría bien consigo mismo por lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía que seguir quedándose ahí les haría la misión fácil a los que lo estaban persiguiendo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que más perseguidores salieran en su búsqueda, por más feo que sonase; debía de tomar esta oportunidad con todo el desastre acontecido mientras se hacían cargo las fuerzas públicas, en emprender la huida y eso es lo que haría. Se lo prometió a sí mismo y al Comodoro Blex Forer de todos modos, por ello no debía dejarse atrapar aquí.

Por lo que aun de bajo ánimo, encendió los motores de su Jeep y comenzó a andar rápidamente, tratando de escapar de la ciudad.

… _ **.**_

"Si, sí señor. Entendido." Hablaba por radio con código encriptado el mismo viejo oficial de la Federación quien había estado repartiendo anteriormente órdenes al líder de los asesinos para su trabajo

"Si, está bien, todo ha sido un desastre, Si, lo sé. No se preocupe, lo solucionare. Confié en mí. Sí señor, sí. Bien, es todo. Aquí fuera." Termino de responder el oficial de alto rango de la Federación como se recostó en su sillón de su oficina en privado

Todo no había salido como lo planeado, todos los hombres que mando a cumplir con el trabajo estaban muertos, lo mismo que casi media ciudad fue destruida y perdieron a un Mobile Armor costoso como era el Asshimar y un excelente piloto aunque fuese Titán. Sus superiores con quienes hablo eran Titanes, y en la línea no sonaban muy contentos, ya que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos; el objetivo había conseguido eludir todos los cercos y escapar increíblemente. No debería ser nada sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la verdadera identidad del objetivo, que le fue suministrada por los altos mandos a él, con motivo de que entendiera la gravedad de esta misión. Acabar con una leyenda sí que sería difícil, mas con una como el famoso Cometa Rojo de Zeon; pero sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

A estas alturas el ya debía de estar fuera de la ciudad de Dakar, yéndose con rumbo por el desierto seguro. Ya que las demás rutas aéreas y marítimas están controladas, y ya que la mayoría de rutas terrestres están bloqueadas por la arena y tierra, producto de fuertes tormentas de arena en el desierto que iban tragándose poco a poco la ciudad. Por ende sumado a que la mayoría de fuerzas federales debían de atender los daños ocasionados en la ciudad, y prevenir futuros levantamientos de los habitantes de la ciudad, más que nada de los nativos de aquí. Muchos camiones de bomberos, ambulancias, fuerzas de seguridad y militares, hacían acopios para atender estas emergencias y es más seguro que el objetivo aprovechara eso para poder escapar libremente por las rutas terrestres. Quizás con algún vehículo que le permitiera sortear la arena y estar adecuado para terrenos duros como el desierto. Era el método más seguro para escapar de aquí.

"Supongo que no queda de otra. Es lo único que hace falta." Se decía a sí mismo el oficial federal como agarrando su teléfono inalámbrico marco un numero en los teclados al lado de una pantalla pequeña de video que hacia parte del mismo teléfono en uno de sus costados

Pronto una video-llamada se hizo presente como en la pantalla apareció la imagen de otra persona, de un oficial de menor rango de las fuerzas federales, su uniforme marrón y su saludo militar a un superior característicos se hicieron presentes dirigiéndose al viejo oficial quien hacia la llamada.

"¡Comandante, señor!" Saludo el oficial de rango menor a su superior, era un hombre entre sus treintas con cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, lucia su típico uniforme marrón de las fuerzas federales con su gorra en su cabeza

"Descanse Capitán." Le respondió el saludo del mismo modo cansado

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor? estamos a sus órdenes." Le pidió el suboficial de rango de capitán y al mando de los hangares y las tropas federales en ese momento

"Capitán. Temo que necesitare de los servicios de nuestros Mobile Suit. Necesito que prepare un pequeño escuadrón para salir inmediatamente. El objetivo a eliminar es el mismo que ha causado tantos destrozos a la ciudad, es un objetivo peligroso de la organización terrorista de AEUG." Hablaba el comandante de la base

"¿Señor…?" Decía el capitán denotándose confundido por la orden

"Ya que la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas están arreglando los asuntos concernientes a los destrozos ocasionados en la ciudad, y evitar levantamientos armados por parte de la población civil residente de aquí, por ende que sé que mantenerse apostados en la base es de prioridad, pero…este objetivo es extremadamente importante y peligroso, el detenerlo o eliminarlo significara un gran golpe para AEUG. Además, son órdenes superiores también de los altos mandos Capitán. Aliste a las tropas del escuadrón que saldrán inmediatamente." Hablo el viejo comandante cansado como se recostó en su sillón

"Entendido Señor. Estaré a la espera de la orden de partir." Menciono el Capitán, él no estaba para opinar o pedir explicaciones, solo estaba para recibir las órdenes de su oficial superior sin rechinar

Inmediatamente la pantalla de video-llamada que hacía de teléfono, se apagó terminando la llamada. El oficial de rango mayor, el comandante no pudo más que dar un suspiro como abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, saco uno de sus habanos y lo prendió con fuego para comenzar a fumar. Dejo que el humo se filtrara en sus pulmones antes de resoplar, la situación en la que se encontraba ameritaba un descanso de esos. Sabía que si no contentaba a sus superiores los Titanes, difícilmente podría darles una excusa; sabía que ellos no toleraban los errores y debía de demostrarles resultados, ahora que pronto ellos tendrían el poder absoluto de las fuerzas de la Federación.

Solo pudo más que relajarse unos momentos fumando su habano y recostado en el sillón, antes que esperar y después dar la orden para el despegue del escuadrón de Mobile Suit, encargado de localizar y eliminar al Teniente Quattro Bajeena de AEUG; quien en otros tiempos era conocido como Char Aznable el Cometa Rojo de Zeon. Sin duda sería una misión difícil, el objetivo ya les ha demostrado el alcance que su leyenda era…y quedaría demostrado aún más con lo que acontecería ahora…

… _ **.**_

Un jeep conducía por el desierto de Dakar, alejándose de la misma ciudad estando ya a varios kilómetros como el cielo denotaba colores naranjas, denotando que dentro de poco el Sol se ocultaría para dar paso a la fría noche en el desierto. Imponentes dunas de arena se hacían visibles como el Jeep pasaba a sus costados, dando surcos para esquivar algunas y subir y bajar otras, como este estaba equipado y condicionado en este tipo de ambiente, no permitiendo que la tierra o arena se filtrara dentro de los motores o demás partes mecánicas del vehículo.

Adentro de este con las ventanas cerradas y estando con el aire acondicionado prendido, se encontraba Char Aznable manejando como de vez en cuando daba un vistazo al mapa entre sus piernas y se cercioraba en el mapa electrónico en el tablero de su auto arriba de la palanca de freno, que estuviesen en la dirección correcta en el GPS. Los niños a su lado parecían ya haberse calmado tras todo el ajetreo más atrás, aunque una parte de ellos no podían evitar sentir miedo después de todo lo ocurrido. Solo sabían que los hombres malos vestidos de negro iban por ellos, y el Teniente Quattro juro protegerlos y hasta el momento así había sido. En su ingenuidad e inocencia infantil, no buscaron más preguntas y se conformaron con sentirse seguros al lado del hombre rubio que los había salvado y sacado de la miseria de donde anteriormente vivían.

Char solo procedía a seguir mirando el camino arenoso delante de él, como la luz del sol de reflejaban en sus gafas oscuras por el costado dándole un tono brillante. El Jeep continúo su camino por varios minutos más en el desierto sofocante. Si algo había de bueno en esto, es que pocos pensarían en perseguirlo por tierra por el desierto. Había logrado escapar de la ciudad cuando la mayoría de fuerzas militares, debían de atender los destrozos que hubo en la ciudad y prevenir desmanes. Él había aprovechado una abertura por un lado que muchos vigilantes considerarían ridículo intentar escapar y era el desierto. Ya que a no ser que estuvieras preparado, nadie sería tan tonto u osado para escapar por ahí, por suerte eso es lo que debían de esperarse de ellos y así fue como lo consiguieron.

Después de un momento, Char detuvo el vehículo frente a una enorme duna de arena. Antes de que los niños dijeran algo, el comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con un comunicador laser para pedir ayuda y asistencia al lugar donde señalaba el punto del mapa, y que el GPS indicaba debía de estar en el lugar correcto. Después de unos minutos de intentar comunicarse, apago el comunicador y se recostó en su asiento, nadie respondió a su llamado, pero esperaba que el mensaje llegara a su destino. No dijo nada como agarrando una botella de agua del asiento de atrás, la comenzó a beber para ahogar su sed mientras aguardaba en el lugar. Les dio una botella de agua también a los niños al verlo observar con expresiones de sedientos en sus miradas, debían de estar cansados también después de todo lo que aconteció más atrás en la ciudad.

Esperaron y esperaron varios minutos, el Sol se estaba ocultando y los tonos naranjas del cielo comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente, augurando paso pronto a la noche oscura. Y nadie, incluso si tenían un vehículo como guarnición querían quedarse ahí en medio de la oscuridad infinita y el frio elevado de la noche. Los niños solo podían más que sentirse cansados como sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse, augurando el sueño que estaba invadiéndolos por dentro. Aunque no lo demostrara Char sentía lo mismo, pero continuaba despierto y atento a todo lo que pudiese acontecer. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió gracias a sus afilados sentidos y al radar pequeño integrado en el vehículo que algo se acercaba. Algo muy grande. Aunque su Radar no especificara de qué se trataba debido a la interferencia que tenía. No pudo más que ponerse alerta y sacar su arma de fuego de su gabardina negra, sobresaltando a los niños por esto.

Pero no se tuvo que llegar a ningún extremo más como una voz en forma de mensaje le estaba llegando a la radio encriptado de su vehículo. Rápidamente Char prendió la radio esperando recibir alguna respuesta.

" _Aquí…audhumla, clase Garuda…al habla…Responda por favor…Teniente Quattro…"_

"… _audhumla. Es la nave Garuda, insignia de Karaba."_ Pensó Char Aznable al reconocer la frecuencia radial encriptado y segura de sus aliados de Karaba, por ende que no tuvieran problemas en dirigirse directamente hacia el sin trucos o sobrenombres de ningún tipo

"Aquí Teniente Quattro Bajeena de AEUG. Estoy en el punto designado, listo para la extracción. Se demoraron mucho." Respondió Char en tono algo amargo

" _Disculpe las molestias Teniente Quattro…las frecuencias de comunicaciones casi no funcionaban por las distancias…súmele que hemos estado atorados por varios ataques enemigos que dañaron algunos de nuestros sistemas…por ende ha sido difícil comunicarse…"_

"Entendido. Solo sáquenme de aquí de una vez, es todo lo que pido." Respondió Char sin más

" _Entendido Teniente…Ahora mismo la ayuda va en camino…Se acerca un Mobile Suit a recogerlo, para sacarlo de ahí…es nuestra mejor apuesta para evadir los radares y demás objetos enemigos gracias a las partículas Minovsky…Espérelo que ya viene en su ayuda…"_

Char iba a querer agregar más, pero desistió cuando vio al Mobile Suit enviado aparecer justo detrás de la duna de arena delante de él. Por lo se despidió del operador radial y apago la radio, antes de cerciorarse en la máquina que vino en su ayuda. Era grande y voluminosa justo como la mayoría de Mobile Suit debían de ser, pero lo que más llamo su atención era el color rojo carmesí con el que estaba pintada. Eso y que sus diseños se asemejaban mas a los creados por Zeon que por los de la Federación. No fue hasta que salió del Jeep y le dio un mejor vistazo a la enorme máquina que se congelo. Era un Rick Días. Un RMS-099 _Rick Días_ _ **.**_ _Sabía que los de Karaba usaban en su mayoría Mobile Suit usados tras la misión de asalto fallida en la antigua base central de la Federación en Jaburo, Sudamérica._

Pero solo recordaba que en su mayoría solo eran los Nemo (MSA-003 _Nemo)_ los que mayormente sobrevivieron tras esa misión, y pocos usaron Rick Días como él. Solo una persona sabía que seguía usando uno de estos Mobile Suit, y no podía evitar temblar ante la sola idea de volver a verlo. Vio al Mobile Suit voluminoso de color rojo carmesí sobrevolar el área en su Dodai Kai (Aerodeslizador.) el cual era una especie de nave pequeña aérea de color azul oscuro en su mayor parte, que servía de sistema de Sub-vuelo para los Mobile Suit que no poseían la capacidad de volar por sí mismos, sobre todo en la atmosfera del planeta.

El Rick Días se asentó en un punto cercano al vehículo, como bajaba su aerodeslizador a la altura del suelo estacionándolo, derrapando un poco de polvo y arena. El Mobile Suit cargaba con su Bazooka enorme en un brazo junto con su Beam Rifle adherido a la espalda y sus Beam Pistols también en la mochila de la unidad. Venia armado con todas sus armas, lo cual indicaba la seriedad del asunto, además de venir solo una unidad hasta este lugar, pero sabía que el piloto ahí era suficiente para cumplir la misión con gran tasa de éxito, quien mejor que el para saberlo. La escotilla de la cabina en la parte superior de la cabeza del Suit se abrió, dando paso a una figura conocida que se situó en el hombro del Rick Días a su lado izquierdo.

"Ha pasado un tiempo Char." Dijo la figura como se dio a conocer como un joven en sus veinte, de estatura mediana, ojos marrones y cabellos del mismo color solo que en un tono un poco más rojizo y rizado. Portaba pantalones Jeans azules, camisa amarilla y una chaqueta negra de cuero con el símbolo de Karaba a un costado izquierdo

"Lo mismo digo…Amuro." Decía Char Aznable reticente al tener delante de él, nuevamente a su eterno rival de la Guerra de un Año y ahora como aliado reticente debido a las ironías del destino, Amuro Ray.

"Supongo que tú eres el único enviado para recogerme y sacarme de aquí. ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto Char con suspicacia

"Hayato considero que yo era el más apto para esto. Por no decir que una sola unidad no llamaría tanto la atención en vez de todo un escuadrón. Por más aventajados que estuviéramos en el terreno que es este desierto inmenso." Respondió Amuro Ray, sin importancia por todo lo demás

"Por cierto. Si el Comodoro Blex no está contigo, significa que la noticia sobre lo que le paso a él, es verdad después de todo." Pregunto Amuro al entornar sus ojos y observar el Jeep de donde había venido Char

"Así es. Pero eso será algo que le confirmare a los altos mandos de AEUG y Karaba yo mismo. Por lo pronto debemos salir de aquí." Respondió Char yéndose hacia el Jeep para sacar y llevarse consigo lo necesario

Amuro no dijo nada como siguió con la mirada a su considerado rival y ahora aliado Char, una parte de él no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo por estar en la presencia del rubio. Hace tan solo unos meses volvieron a verse después de siete años del final de la Guerra de un Año, y ahora volvían a reencontrarse esta vez como aliados en el campo de batalla. Era raro para decirlo, su incomodes y tensión eran palpables incluso en el aire cuando estaban juntos. Él se restregó el sudor de su cabeza ocasionado por los últimos rayos del Sol que ya parecía ocultarse. Fue cuando volvió la vista a Char que se aproximaba con dos nuevas figuras pequeñas, que Amuro frunció el ceño al ver a las figuras desconocidas que no reconoció. Eran dos niños y estaba caminando junto a Char. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? era lo que pensaba Amuro.

"Char ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son esos niños que vienen contigo?" Pregunto Amuro entre extrañado y con suspicacia al notarlos

"Estos niños vienen conmigo. Del porque o como será algo que diré después, pero tengo pensando llevármelos conmigo. Ahora si no te molesta…" Respondió Char en tono indiferente como le hacía señas a Amuro que le permitiera subir

Amuro se quedó viéndolo un momento antes de hacer una mueca. No había tiempo y el tiempo era apremiante, cuanto antes pudieran salir de ahí antes que el Sol pudiera ocultarse, mejor. Por lo que dando un suspiro entro de nuevo a la cabina del Rick Días al costado de su cabeza, para después de unos segundos mover uno de los brazos de la enorme máquina para izarlos cerca al suelo y subirlos. Cuando los niños absortos y con la boca abierta por estar en presencia de una enorme máquina, a quien nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ver más de cerca. Se subieron en la enorme mano de la maquina seguidos de Char. Sujetándose de los enormes dedos fuertemente, los pasajeros fueron subidos hasta la altura de la cabeza del Suit donde estaba la cabina. Char insto a los niños a apresurarse y que luego tendrían la oportunidad de ver más cerca una máquina, pero que ahora no era el tiempo.

Los tres pasajeros entraron a la cabina del Rick días. Amuro les indico un asiento desplegable adicional que fue instalado dentro de la cabina de la máquina, para poder hacer el viaje más cómodo y menos duro que sujetándose al asiento del piloto. Este asiento desplegable está instalado al lado derecho del asiento del piloto como si fuese un asiento normal de un avión de pasajeros. Solo que la vista y posición está en sentido opuesto, ya que mientras el asiento del piloto estaba situado para mirar hacia el frente de la máquina, aun pese a su cabina panorámica de 360° grados. El asiento desplegable de los pasajeros estaba con la mira detrás hacia la parte trasera de la máquina. Allí se sentó Char con Shinta y Qom entre sus piernas acomodándolos, como coloco su valija con los demás objetos importantes a un lado de su asiento.

"Bien, entonces todo listo. Vamos." Dijo Amuro como sentándose en el asiento del piloto, con sus manos sujeto las palancas horizontales de control del Mobile Suit y prendió motores

El aerodeslizador donde se sujetaba el Mobile Suit, comenzó a elevarse como derrapaba una gran cantidad de polvo, tierra y arena como el sistema de vuelo se elevaba a gran altura por encima de las imponentes dunas de arena. Después de unos momentos suspendidos en el cielo naranja, el Rick Días apunto con su enorme Bazooka al automóvil blindado con el cual Char y los niños habían logrado llegar hasta acá.

"No podemos dejar rastros de nuestra ruta ni nada que nos haga localizarnos. Aun en este enorme desierto aún estamos dentro de los límites de su territorio, por lo que no debemos dejar rastros. ¿Tienes todo lo importante contigo?" Le pregunto Amuro volteando su rostro de costado a su asiento de lado

"Todo lo importante lo llevo conmigo en mí valija metálica. Así que está bien." Le respondió Char de costado también

Amuro asintió y sin más apunto en la mira de las pantallas de Mobile Suit al Jeep, y sin pestañear desato una descarga explosiva que salió de la Bazooka directo al vehículo. Aun cuando este fuese blindado, este no podía soportar la descarga explosiva de un misil o algo más poderoso ya que no estaba hecho para resistir esa clase de ataques más allá de fuego de metralla. Por lo que no fue nada extraño cuando al impactar el proyectil explosivo, el automóvil estallo en una lluvia de fuego, humo y metralla por todos lados como la tierra, arena y polvo se esparcieron por todos lados.

"Bien, ya está hechos. Vamos." Dijo Amuro como una vez hecho el trabajo, con sus dedos en los controles de su Mobile Suit emprendió vuelo alejándose del lugar a gran velocidad

Lo que no sabrían es que otro grupo se encontraba en el área buscándolos, y que habían visto la cortina de humo negro producto de la anterior explosión, salir de su dirección…

… _ **.**_

Un escuadrón de ocho unidades de Mobile Suit se aproximaban sobrevolando por el desierto hacia el punto donde se podía ver a lo lejos, la nítida pero delgada estela de humo negro sobresalir de entre las enormes dunas de arena.

"¡Justo allí Comandante! ¡En esa estela de humo negro!" Respondió uno de los pilotos que sobrevolaba en un RMS-106 Hizack de color azul oscuro

"Bien. Exploremos la zona a ver que encontramos. Si estamos de suerte, quizás nuestro objetivo no esté muy lejos. Vigilen bien y atentos a todo a nuestro alrededor." Respondió el comandante del equipo el cual era un Titán, mientras pilotaba un Asshimar

El escuadrón consistía entre siete unidades Hizack de color azul oscuro volando en aerodeslizadores Dodai, y una unidad Mobile Armor la cual era un Asshimar con sus típicos colores de verdes y naranjas entremezclados, la cual pilotaba el teniente comandante y líder del escuadrón designado.

El escuadrón sobrevoló la zona del desierto hacia el lugar donde se despedía el hilo de humo, que estaba a una gran distancia pero que gracias a la velocidad que les permitía sus máquinas, podían llegar más rápido que cualquier otra aeronave común. Pronto harían contacto con los miembros de AEUG…

… _ **.**_

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, los intensos colores anaranjados que poblaban el cielo comenzaban a perder intensidad, como un azul oscuro adquiría forma sobre el cielo en el desierto, antes de dar paso a la oscura y fría noche.

El Rick Días de la organización rebelde Karaba, sobrevolaba estos cielos en su aerodeslizador Dodai, mientras se dirigía al punto donde se encontraría con la nave insignia de Karaba, el Audhumla. La cual se encontraba a muchos kilómetros lejos del punto de la ciudad de Dakar, la cual ahora estaba bajo poder Titán debido al reciente acuerdo del aumento de las fuerzas de estos, al adquirirse y controlar la casi totalidad de las fuerzas de la Federación Terrestres ahora.

Durante el trayecto nadie hablo y todo se mantuvo en silencio. Amuro se encontraba ocupado piloteando la enorme maquina hacia su dirección esperada, los niños Shinta y Qom se habían quedado dormidos en el regazo de Char, exhaustos por todos los acontecimientos que vivieron ese día. Char solo se quedó mirándolos en silencio, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, parecía como que no transmitiera nada, ninguna emoción o sentimiento, pero era difícil saberlo por causa de las gafas de Sol negras que tapaban sus ojos e impedían percatarse del estado de ánimo del Cometa Rojo. Sin embargo aquel quien lo conociera no podía evitar sentir un enorme apesumbramiento que embargaba el rubio, eso podía sentir Amuro que de vez en cuando lanzaba vistas de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado. Tratando de que no se percatara, pero lo cierto es que el si se percataba de eso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunto Char ya después de un momento en tono cansado

Amuro no supo que decir en un primer momento, sabía que se refería a porque le lanzaba miradas no tan discretas que debió de haberse dado cuenta. El hombre de pelo rojizo solo suspiro al verse descubierto. Él había sentido curiosidad del porque la presencia de los niños, quienes eran y del porque estaban con Char, sobre todo cual podría ser los pensamientos o mejor aún los sentimientos que Char pudiese tener por ellos, al llevarlos consigo y tratarlos tan bien que hasta les permitía sentarse junto con él y los niños parecían llevarse bien con él. El desconocía muchas cosas de Char, bueno no tanto ya que su historia de quien era y como fue ya la sabia desde hace mucho tiempo _(todo gracias a que Sayla le había contado después de lo que se enteró en A Baoa Qu_.) Es solo la curiosidad por conocer más a la persona íntimamente, de saber cómo piensa o que siente en torno a él u otras personas cercanas a él. Aun cuando lo siguiese considerando su rival, no podría evitar dejar de sentir esta curiosidad por el hombre que antaño fue su peor enemigo.

"Solo me preguntaba…por los niños, quienes eran y de dónde venían, es todo." Respondió con parte de la verdad Amuro sin voltear una sola vez

Char no respondió o al menos no de inmediato. El consecuente silencio parecía indicar que el no fuera a responder, y era algo que Amuro debió de esperar, por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando él le hablo después de unos momentos.

"Se podría decir que yo los salve…pero ellos terminaron salvándome a mí." Respondió el hombre rubio no volteando tampoco e impidiendo descifrar algo por sus gafas de Sol

Amuro solo arqueo una ceja ante esto mirándolo de reojo. No parecía entender lo que quería decir. Char solo se limitó a contarle en parte la historia de cómo fue que los conoció esa misma tarde. Desde cómo fue que ellos perdieron a su madre hasta donde su padre fue usado por los Titanes como chivo expiatorio, en la muerte del Comodoro Blex y luego ejecutado. Hasta su pronta huida de Dakar pasando por todos los enfrentamientos y obstáculos que tuvieron que sortear hasta llegar acá. Todo eso mientras Amuro mantenía una expresión sombría al escuchar todo esto.

Le parecía extraño que Char le estuviera narrando todo esto ahora, como si quisiese excusarse pero sabía que el no era así. Es más como si quisiera que él lo entendiera…o algo así. Él podía ser un Newtype y todo, pero todavía hay cosas que se le escapaba de las personas. Por más intuitivos que fuesen o 'comprensivos' seguían siendo seres humanos. Y tenían los defectos de estos mismos también. Y estaba seguro de que Char también los tiene. Por eso intento pensar en lo que fuese que Char trataba de hacer al contarle todo esto, pero la oportunidad seria interrumpida cuando las alarmas del Mobile Suit sonaron.

Inmediatamente una luz se prendió en uno de los costados del asiento del piloto que parecía ser un cuadro pequeño con una cruz partiéndola en cuatro bloques iluminados. Estos eran los sensores visuales localizados en la cabeza del Mobile Suit y las cámaras suplementarias repartidas por varias partes de la enorme máquina.

"Maldición. Nos han localizado. ¿Serán acaso una patrulla de la Federación o Titán alrededor? ¿O un escuadrón mandado en tu búsqueda? Con lo que me contastes es posible." Preguntaba Amuro mientras miraba a través de las imágenes que le mostraban sus cámaras visuales en el monitor de la cabina panorámica de 360° de pilotaje

"No lo sé. Pero no sería raro que enviaran un escuadrón completo en mi búsqueda. Ellos no tuvieron cuidado en arrasar media ciudad allá en Dakar." Respondió Char amargo recordando ese hecho

Amuro solo se limitó a mascullar los dientes, mientras revisaba las imágenes visuales de sus cámaras del Mobile Suit. Sabía que por la cantidad y densidad de partículas Minovsky en el área, y las que expulsaban las Mobile Weapons, sería difícil establecer el área desde donde se acercaran y atacaran, sumándole al hecho de que los radares e infrarrojos eran prácticamente inútiles en el campo de batalla ya que las partículas Minovsky las averiaban y volvían inservibles. Solo podían valerse de los sensores visuales, ya que el radar es prácticamente inútil en combate ya que se usa principalmente para medir la densidad de partículas Minovsky en el área circundante, y los sensores infrarrojos no son suficientes para indicar el lugar donde se encuentran grandes fuentes de calor.

Por eso es las imágenes mostradas en el monitor de la cabina de pilotaje son enormemente mejoradas por la computadora del Mobile Suit, y cuando un Mobile Suit o un vehículo sea cual fuere están identificados, las imágenes de baja calidad son reemplazadas por otras animadas por la computadora.

"¿Dónde están? ¿De dónde vienen?" Se preguntaba Amuro en voz baja como ajustaba las miras de sus cámaras y sensores visuales

Aun cuando haya pasado tiempo desde que piloto un Mobile Suit, y los nuevos modelos sean distintos que los que se usaron hace casi una década, para el distinguido piloto y héroe de la Guerra de un Año, acostumbrarse a pilotar de nuevo no era difícil como el además de notable y experto piloto, era un ingeniero, diseñador y mecánico más que notable. Por lo que ajustarse a las condiciones de los nuevos modelos no le fue difícil después de cierto tiempo, esto lo indicaba cuando identifico a las figuras que se acercaban desde su izquierda a las ocho en punto.

"¡Ahí están! Según muestran las imágenes son un escuadrón completo de ocho unidades. Deben de ser Hizack si es que la mayoría vuelan usando aerodeslizadores Dodai. Seguro serán Titanes, es lo más probable." Mascullo Amuro mirando las pequeñas pero múltiples y nítidas imágenes en el monitor frontal de la cabina panorámica de 360°

"Es seguro. Pero aun siendo ocho, dudo que alguno de ellos tenga la maniobrabilidad o experiencia, que tiene el legendario piloto y héroe de la Guerra de un Año. ¿No es así Amuro?" Le pregunto Char que para Amuro parecía sonarle en un tono sarcástico

Eso o realmente aún estaba muy cohibido por la presencia de Char, como para creerle que le diría algo de buena manera. Aun así decidió ignorarlo y se concentró en lo que debía de hacer. En las imágenes múltiples que le mostraban sus sensores, descubrió al ampliar la distancia para mayor enfoque. Que el que los dirigía o iba a la cabeza era una maquina diferente. Era un Mobile Armor, un NRX-004 de tipo Asshimar. Era lo que la computadora de su Mobile Suit identifico y mostro sus resultados en la pequeña pantalla-monitor de controles y datos técnicos delante de él, siendo una parte más adquirida a su asiento de piloto.

"También tienen un Asshimar. Debe ser el que los dirige. Esto aumenta las apuestas." Respondió Amuro entre dientes como sabía que no tardarían en llegar hasta su ubicación

Sabía que enfrentarse a ocho unidades sería difícil. ¿Pero si a eso se la añadía un poderoso Mobile Armor como el Asshimar? Cuya maniobrabilidad y versatilidad, tanto en su apariencia externa de Mobile Armor hasta cuando cambiaba a modo de Mobile Suit, cuyo tamaño era dos veces más grande que el Mobile Suit promedio como el Rick Días? Esto prendía las alarmas.

"Tratare de contactarme con el Audhumla para que envíen refuerzos. Pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo, la distancia es larga y las partículas Minovsky obstaculizaran cualquier llamada de ayuda debido a que tratan de pasar desapercibidos de los radares y sensores enemigos. Aun así vale la pena el intento." Se decía a si mismo Amuro sin ver más opción para después voltearse a su compañero de al lado

"Despierta a los niños y abróchate el cinturón con ambos por seguridad. Aun cuando estas nuevas cabinas están protegidas de las fuerzas G, no garantiza que lo consecuente que suceda no cause movimientos o alteraciones fuertes adentro y salgan volando del asiento. Mejor estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad." Respondió Amuro como volvió a los controles de su máquina mientras transmitía el mensaje

Char no respondió pero entendiendo lo que quería decir, comenzó a mecer y mover algo brusco a los niños dormidos, era mejor que pasaran despiertos lo que fueran a pasar y no se sobresaltaran dormidos. Mientras lo hacía se abrocho los dos cinturones de seguridad junto con ellos, mientras los niños Shinta y Qom poco a poco iban abriendo los ojos.

Amuro siguió tratando de mandar un mensaje por su comunicador laser. A pesar de que las partículas Minovsky eran densas, podía esperar que el mensaje les llegara aunque con algunos retrasos de algunos minutos o segundos. Y de ahí a saber eso y que envíen la ayuda, tardarían un poco más aun con la velocidad que les permitiera llegar hasta acá a los Mobile Suit de Karaba.

"Señor Quattro. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos despierta? ¿Ya llegamos?" Le pregunto un somnoliento Shinta mientras se restregaba sus ojos igual que su hermana

"Descuiden niños, aun no. Solo tendremos…algunos inconvenientes en el camino, por lo que traten de sujetarse bien del cinturón de seguridad, que habrá turbulencias y muchos movimientos bruscos. ¿De acuerdo?" Les pidió Char diciéndoles la verdad a medias tratando de no asustarlos

Amuro no dijo nada ya que no les estaba prestando atención, solo estaba atento en la llegada de sus enemigos y preparando una interceptación o evasión si es que ellos atacaban primero. Ya solo quedaba una cortina pequeña y traslucida de tintes naranjos del atardecer para dar paso al anochecer, la luz de una luna menguante en lo alto ya se hacía ver bañando casi todo el panorama en oscuridad. Pronto todo se oscurecería. Amuro gruño como apretó con fuerza los controles de mando de su Rick Días, sabía que podía seguir contando con los sensores visuales incluso de noche y aunque el infrarrojo fuese prácticamente inútil, por la radiación de las partículas Minovsky, al menos podía tratar de medir el lugar de mayor densidad de esas partículas para darse una idea desde donde podrían atacar o embestir, debido a que no había más sitio o lugar en kilómetros donde pudiesen emitirlas.

"Prepárense, acelerare la velocidad tratando de alargar distancias. Si eso no funciona, pasaremos al combate activo, así que sujétense." Les indico Amuro como pisando los pedales bajo sus pies junto con los controles manuales, hizo aumentar la velocidad del Aerodeslizador yendo a mayor velocidad

Casi podía sentirse el 'viento' provocado por el oxígeno dentro de la cabina, el ser arrastrado fuertemente hacia atrás. Mientras que el Rick Días trataba de escapar, el intento fue notado por sus perseguidores que de inmediato no dudaron en seguirlo al haberlo avistado…

… _ **.**_

"¡Justo ahí comandante! ¡A las cuatro en punto! ¡Debe ser un Mobile Suit de Karaba y está huyendo! ¡Se han percatado de nuestra presencia!" Decía uno de los pilotos Titán en uno de los Hizack volando en un Aerodeslizador Dodai junto a otro Hizack

"Así es. Tal parece que esa estela de humo anterior debió de ser hecha por ellos. Quien sabe porque, quizás para despistarnos pero no funcionara. No hay mayor elevación de densidad de partículas Minovsky en el área en varios kilómetros, lo que significa que son los únicos por aquí. Seguro vinieron a recoger a nuestro objetivo principal para llevárselo con ellos. Bien, repliéguense muchachos y ataquen desde distintas direcciones, ¡derriben a ese Mobile Suit!" Rugió el Teniente Comandante perteneciente a la elite Titán, dando las respectivas órdenes a lo cual los demás pilotos Titanes asintieron

Una gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, y Amuro y Char tendrían que hacer todo cuanto hubiera en su alcance, para poder escapar airosos de esta…

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien tercer capítulo, no queda mucho que decir aquí de hecho. ¿Se ha extendido demasiado la parte de acción? Si eso creen, es que nunca han visto Gundam realmente. El siguiente capítulo finalmente podre escribir una batalla y pelea sobre Mechas, será mi primera vez y de forma original que no sea adaptando otras peleas que mostraron las series de Gundam, y que adapte al escrito en otras historias cortas sobre esto._

 _Finalmente apareció el otro protagonista de la historia, el gran Amuro Ray. A saber cómo le ira aquí en su relación con Char, que será bastante tensa por todo lo anterior que ellos vivieron. Aun así con la posibilidad de trabajar juntos como equipo y darles algo de sentido de compañerismo entre los dos, aunque sea difícil estando esto en concordancia y coherencia con lo visto en Zeta Gundam. A saber cómo se trabajara._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot; al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo._ _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


	4. Chapter 3

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios. (Sí, me hicieron escribirla por primera vez, Geh!)

… **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Si Caemos, ¡Caeremos Luchando! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!**

 _Universal Century 0087, 18 de Agosto._

 _Por los cielos del desierto de Dakar._

Amuro, Char, Shinta y Qom. Huían por los cielos de Dakar a punto de oscurecerse, más abajo estaba el desierto. El Rick Días ponía toda la velocidad que podía en el aerodeslizador Dodai para escapar lejos de los perseguidores, que cada vez más se estaban acercando. Un par de Hizack color azul oscuro se acercaban en un aerodeslizador por el lado izquierdo visión sureste, mientras dos pares de aerodeslizadores Dodai más con otro par de Hizack cada uno se acercaba por el costado derecho visión noroeste. Del líder el cual era el Asshimar aún no se lograba ubicar su posición, lo cual hacía más tensa la situación.

"¡Maldición Char! ¡Debieron de haber seguido tu posición mientras te andaban buscando! ¡Prácticamente los atrajistes hacia nosotros!" Vociferaba con algo de rabia y tensión Amuro

"No busques culpable a algo de lo que no se tiene poder Amuro. Esos detalles del cómo y porque, importan poco ahora, ¡Solo hay que huir rápido y lejos de aquí!" Decía en voz alta Char como sostenía a los chicos más cerca de el

Amuro apretó los dientes, no importaba como intentaba huir imprimiendo más velocidad de la que ya no podía al aerodeslizador, sus perseguidores tarde o temprano los alcanzarían o interceptarían moviéndose en distintas direcciones. Si eran buenos, ellos buscarían cerrarle las salidas buscando acorralarlos, y entonces su líder que tenía la unidad más veloz y poderosa (típico al ser un Mobile Armor.) podría caerles y darles el golpe final. Lo único que se podía hacer ahora, era luchar.

El experimentado piloto solo apretó su agarre en los controles, como se preparaba para el inminente ataque. No tuvo que esperar tanto. Los Hizacks que venían del noroeste fueron los primero en disparar sus Beam Rifles hacia el Rick Días, los sentidos agudos de Amuro lograron evitar los primeros disparos, como hacia intentos de evadir en zigzag los disparos de los rifles. Fue cuando el otro par de Hizack de su izquierda comenzaron a apoyar a sus compañeros, disparando sus armas hacia el voluminoso pero elusivo Mobile Suit.

El joven piloto de cabello marrón, jadeo como gracias a sus agudos instintos y experiencias pasadas, lograba eludir algunos disparos, a la vez que contraatacaba con su Bazooka disparando hacia atrás dándose la vuelta. Algunos disparos no buscaban acertar en los Mobile Suit enemigos sino solo el alejarlos o desbalancearlos, para poder hacer un contraataque efectivo. Pero esa estrategia no tendría tiempo de concretarse como Char dio un rápido aviso a su antiguo rival, al percatarse de algo.

"¡Cuidado Amuro! ¡Allí arriba!" Señalo Char con sus dedos directo hacia el sol

Amuro no tuvo que esperar a su señal como se había dado cuenta al mismo tiempo que Char gracias a sus agudos sentidos y experiencias pasadas de luchas. Una sombra grande que se hacía más pequeña como descendía directo en picada de arriba hacia abajo en su dirección. Era el Asshimar. Este comenzó a disparar con su Beam Rifle con una ráfaga de rayos de haz, no dándole espacio ni tregua a los ocupantes del Rick Días. Una ráfaga impacto en la Bazooka lo cual dio a que Amuro la decidiese soltar antes de que esta estallara. Como esto sucedió después de arrojarla lejos, de inmediato saco su Beam Rifle y devolvió el fuego al Asshimar que estando a escasos metros de impactar en ellos, se desvió dando un giro de 180° a la izquierda tratando de eludir los disparos. El Rick Días aprovecho la corta pero cercana presencia del Mobile Armor enemigo y de su cabeza se desprendió una pequeña parte de su armadura superior, dejando entrever los cañones Vulcan 2-barrel de 55 mm que de inmediato abrieron fuego en una ráfaga impactando al Asshimar al costado y causando algunos daños, como pequeñas líneas de humo se dejaban entrever que salían de sus orificios impactados.

"Fiuuuu. Eso estuvo cerca." Pronunciaba Amuro como se medió relajo después del enviste

"Aún hay enemigos Amuro. No te relajes aun." Decía Char algo amargado, de por si depender de las habilidades de su antiguo rival no eran algo con lo cual él estuviera satisfecho, pero no tenía opción por el momento

"Ya lo sé Char." Respondió Amuro de igual modo como viro su aerodeslizador al costado derecho cuando los demás Mobile Suit comenzaron a dispararle de nuevo por detrás

Amuro hizo voltear levemente su Mobile Suit de costado izquierdo, como con su Beam Rifle sostenido en su brazo metálico derecho, paso por debajo del arco del codo de su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la espalda. Y abrió fuego como el disparo dio en el blanco. Fue en el Beam Rifle de uno de los Hizack sostenía en su brazo derecho, haciéndolo estallar en fuego y partículas metálicas incandescentes lo mismo que su brazo también. El Hizack casi pierde el equilibrio fuera del aerodeslizador, si no fuese por su compañero que alcanzo a atajarlo.

"Eso me recordó a mis tiempos en la Guerra de un Año." Hablo Amuro recordando cómo había usado esa misma táctica y posición antes cuando derribo a 12 Mobile Suits tipo Rick Dom y a los Bits del Elmeth de Lalah Sune en el pasado

No había tiempo para descansar. Cuatro Hizack que iban de par en dos aerodeslizadores, se acercaban por el sureste después de una rápida corrida. Amuro tuvo una idea y no aguardo para ejecutarla.

"¡Sujétense bien!" Vocifero Amuro como imprimió más velocidad a sus pedales yendo hacia adelante

"Si esta es tu forma de intentar escapar Amuro, créeme que eso debió de quedar anulado hace tiempo." Decía Char de forma fría

"¡Silencio Char! ¿Quién está intentando escapar? Solo voy a hacer algo arriesgado, ¡Así que sujétense!" Proclamo Amuro fuertemente

Amuro acelero su aerodeslizador a gran velocidad tratando de obtener la mayor distancia posible de sus perseguidores. Cuando se dio cuenta por sus cámaras que estaba a una buena distancia, dio una voltereta brusca hacia su lado derecho, hacia el sureste. En dirección hacia los aerodeslizadores enemigos. El cuádruple de los enemigos no sabían cómo reaccionar ya que el Rick Días pareciera irse en dirección frontal hacia ellos, y eso fue justo lo que buscaba Amuro.

Sacando una de las dos Beam Pistols que cargaba en la parte trasera de la mochila trasera, y usándola en su brazo izquierdo mientras en el brazo derecho cargaba el Beam Rifle. Comenzó a disparar con las dos armas al par de enemigos simultáneamente. Una lluvia de fuego se abatió sobre las unidades enemigas como estas trataban en vano de protegerse con sus escudos en sus brazos derechos, pero estos servían más contra armas convencionales de fuego y metralla que contra armas hechas de mega partículas. No se tardó mucho cuando varios de los escudos de las unidades se destruyeran por el fuego avasallante sobre las unidades. Una de las unidades de par enemigas se alejó como su aerodeslizador comenzaba a sufrir daños por el fuego, la otra unidad par enemiga iba a hacer lo mismo pero Amuro no les permitió hacer eso.

Con una enorme maniobra y velocidad, el Rick Días cogió impulso saltando de su aerodeslizador con sus motores y vernier. Mientras seguía disparando y asediando al otro par de Hizack en su aerodeslizador, que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más como se protegían de los disparos enemigos. Fue en eso que Amuro aun manteniéndose en el aire gracias a los propulsores de sus vernier, disparo contra su propio aerodeslizador Dodai haciéndole estallar una parte de él, mientras este seguía en línea recta contra el otro aerodeslizador Dodai enemigo. El impacto fue directo como los dos aerodeslizadores estallaron en una gran explosión de fuego y humo, uno de los Hizack salió expulsado por el impacto y la explosión, levemente dañada en algunas partes pero con sus extremidades destrozadas y envueltas en fuego y humo, a pesar de la sobrevivencia de su piloto, el ya no sería un problema más.

El otro Hizack que iba en el aerodeslizador no corrió tanta suerte, estalló en llamas como la explosión lo consumió por completo; el piloto ni tuvo tiempo de gritar como todo el fuego consumió rápidamente su cabina. Los restos incandescentes se precipitaron a tierra envuelto en llamas, fuego y humo, como el desierto se encargaría de cubrir sus restos y el humo negro se perdería en la tenue luz y pronta oscuridad de la noche del desierto.

"¡Buena eso Señor Amuro! ¡Ya se bajó a dos!" Gritaron al unísono los niños Shinta y Qom algo excitados, púes nunca habían estado o presenciado una batalla de Mobile Suit antes

"Un movimiento muy arriesgado Amuro, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Pero ahora que no tenemos aerodeslizador, nos precipitamos a tierra, estamos cayendo y nuestro motor y verniers no nos mantendrán en el aire mucho tiempo." Decía Char analíticamente como esperaba que su ahora aliado y antes rival, tuviese otra buena idea para salir de esto

"Geh. Tienes razón. En esta posición estamos en desventaja, tocara aprovechar cuando algunos de los otros vengan hasta aquí y robarse uno de los aerodeslizadores Dodai de ellos."

Amuro término de hablar como siguió impulsando el Rick Días manteniéndolo en el aire, tratando de no hacerlo tocar tierra, donde seria más vulnerable a los ataques aéreos. Con la fuerza de su motor principal y de sus verniers, lo mantuvo en el aire cierto tiempo cuando distinguió a un par de Hizack en un aerodeslizador cerca. Manteniendo un balance recto, se impulsó hacia ellos mientras apuntaba con su Beam Rifle y abrió fuego contra los dos Hizack. Estos intentaron cubrirse con sus escudos e intentar contraatacar, pero fue en vano como uno de los disparos destruyo el brazo derecho de uno de los Hizack donde antes estaba su escudo, y otro disparo destruyo la cabeza donde tenía la cámara principal al segundo Hizack.

Entonces Amuro hizo dar un enorme salto al Mobile Suit por encima de cincuenta metros elevados de su posición, para después caer en picada sobre el aerodeslizador. Con una fuerte patada en el pecho, el Hizack sin cabeza salió volando expulsado del aerodeslizador, como el Rick Días cayó sobre la plataforma voladora. El segundo Hizack sin brazo, intento contraatacar sacando su Beam Saber con el otro brazo, prendiendo su mega partícula lista para cortar al Rick Días a su lado, pero este fue más veloz y pudo bloquear el ataque con su propio Beam Rifle con su brazo izquierdo a manera de escudo. Sin un brazo y con su principal arma bloqueada, el Hizack enemigo no tenía escapatoria como el Rick Días saco su propio Beam Saber con su otro brazo libre, y coloco la punta de este por encima del torso donde debía de estar la cabina del piloto. El piloto Titán sudo frio como vio su final cerca, unos segundos más tarde las cámaras dentro de la cabina emitieron chispas y hubo cortes y rasgaduras, los cables salieron volando como la energía de partículas Minovsky de la cual estaban hechos los Beam Saber, traspaso la armadura y metal, llegando hasta la cabina. El piloto solo alcanzo a dar un pequeño grito corto, como la energía de mega partículas de color rosa, desintegro el asiento donde se encontraba junto con él y el resto de la cabina. No quedo absolutamente nada que diese testimonio de la existencia del piloto, como quedo alrededor de lo que era la cabina que estaba desintegrado e incendiado, envuelto en humo negro y fuego.

"Con este van cuatro." Se decía a si mismo Amuro siguiendo manipulando los controles de su Mobile Suit

El decidió arrojar lejos su Beam Rifle ahora que estaba dañado, mientras apagaba la energía de su Beam Saber y el pesado Hizack ahora inmovilizado se recaía sobre el aerodeslizador. Amuro rápidamente decidió sacar una de sus Beam Pistols de su parte trasera porque sabía que no debía perder tiempo en un lugar rodeado de enemigos. Su percepción no fue errada como el nuevo peligro llego desde una dirección inesperada.

"¡Amuro, cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!" Profirió Char al ver la nueva amenaza subir desde la parte trasera del aerodeslizador Dodai

Amuro rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo sorprendió; era el anterior Hizack sin cabeza que el destruyo, que había pateado y arrojado fuera del aerodeslizador. Usando sus motores traseros y verniers, este había conseguido elevarse de nuevo hasta su altura, y guiándose de sus cámaras secundarias aun funcionales, el Hizack dañado apunto con su Beam Rifle al Mobile Suit de Karaba, como estaba a punto de destruirlo.

"¡Maldito Karaba! ¡Muere!" Grito el piloto Titán enfurecido como apretó los botones de sus controles para disparar

"Tch." Amuro chasqueo la lengua como rápidamente con su brazo libre sujeto un extremo del otro Hizack dañado e inmóvil a su lado

Rápidamente lo movió, lo corrió violentamente y lo puso a manera de escudo entre el otro Hizack y el mismo. El piloto Titán no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse más como la energía salió disparada e impacto en la parte trasera del otro Hizack destruyendo sus motores y provocando chispas y pequeñas explosiones, como comenzó el proceso de estallido.

Amuro rápidamente arrojo el Hizack dañado lejos de una patada fuera del aerodeslizador antes de que estallara, como a la vez con la Beam Pistols en la otra mano abrió fuego sobre el otro Hizack enemigo sin cabeza. Aunque eran pequeñas, estas armas eran lo suficientemente potentes para destruir una unidad de Mobile Suit por su propia cuenta. Y tal resultado no se hizo esperar como con tres disparos certeros, impactaron en la unidad enemiga en su hombro izquierdo, su pierna derecha y el abdomen de este. Provocando que las explosiones alcanzaran la cabina del piloto y que fuese el fuego de metralla y metal lo que le atravesó por completo el cuerpo, arrebatándole la vida. El Hizack sin más se precipito a tierra envuelto en humo negro.

Los dos Hizack estallaron apenas impactaron en tierra respectivamente, como una densa cortina de humo entremezclada de ambos restos se elevaban hacia al cielo oscuro, ya con los últimos rastros de luz delgada en la lejanía, en una pequeña cortina de color naranja hacia el horizonte.

"¡Eso fue genial Señor Amuro!"

"¡Si, eso de seguro asustara a los otros que querrán correr lejos de aquí!"

Eran lo que gritaban felizmente los niños Qom y Shinta simultáneamente. Excitados por la muestra de habilidad de Amuro y la batalla en sí, donde llevaban la delantera.

"No emocionarse tanto niños, aún no hemos acabado." Decía Char crípticamente como comenzó a voltear su cabeza a todos lados para descubrir en donde estaban los otros enemigos

Amuro hizo lo mismo, volteando a todos lados y observando por sus pantallas en miniatura en su cabina panorámica, donde pudieran estar los otros enemigos. Según sus cálculos, debieron de ser ocho unidades, siete Hizack y un Asshimar según recordaba. Si ya derribo cuatro Hizack, ¿Dónde estaban los otros? su pregunta pronto tendría respuesta.

Pequeñas pantallas aparecieron al frente de Amuro en su cabina panorámica, mostrando las direcciones y posiciones de dos aerodeslizadores más, uno con dos Hizack y otro con una sola unidad enemiga. Hasta el momento había descubierto la posición de los últimos tres Hizack, pero aún faltaba otro más. ¿Dónde estaba el Asshimar?

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se esconde? Los otros Hizack están guardando demasiado su distancia, quizás para un nuevo ataque sorpresa en conjunto, ya que el Asshimar tiene que ser el que los comanda."

Amuro respondía como apretaba sus nudillos en las palancas de los controles de su Mobile Suit; como seguía observando a través de sus pantallas en miniatura, cualquier posible ubicación del enemigo entrante. Debido al ataque anterior estaba principalmente enfocado más arriba en el cielo, como viraba su vista hacia allí, a pesar de que encontraba ya casi a oscuras.

"Como dices, los Hizack deben estar algo acobardados al ver que una sola unidad ha conseguido derribar a cuatro de ellos, los que se consideran los 'elites' dentro del ejército federal. De seguro esperan las órdenes de su líder, al ver que su unidad es más avanzada y poderosa por ser un Mobile Armor. Pero…"

Las palabras de Char se cortaron como diversos pensamientos comenzaban a aflojar en su mente. Gracias a sus experiencias y recuerdos pasados como piloto, tenía una idea de lo que pudiera estar tramando el enemigo. No por algo tácticas como estas, eran lo que él había usado en sus viejos días en la Guerra de un Año, en especial contra su viejo rival y ahora compañero de armas sentado a su lado, Amuro.

"No creo que un líder, que se supone tiene que ser alguien capacitado no solo para ladrar ordenes, sino para saber lo que hace en lo que cuenta también el trazar estrategias aptas para el éxito. Repita algo que no funciono al comienzo, por lo que no atacaría desde el mismo sitio desde lo más alto del cielo otra vez. Y ya está oscureciendo, aunque aún a nuestra altura este algo más claro con los pocos rayos de luz, mas abajo en la superficie debe de estar…"

Char no necesito terminar la frase como Amuro se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Rápidamente puso en la mira del enfoque de sus cámaras traseras la zona de más abajo en el desierto que ya estaba completamente oscurecido, comparado con el cielo aun envuelto en luz pálida. Pero la acción fue demasiado tarde.

Un par de disparos de mega partículas en forma de ráfagas impactaron desde abajo al aerodeslizador, produciendo pequeñas explosiones y causando que este se volteara de lado izquierdo debido a la fuerza de los ataques. Amuro rápidamente intento controlar el Rick Días para evitar que cayera y con el brazo libre del enorme robot, se sujetó del margen del aerodeslizador de una de las esquinas, evitando así su caída. Pero eso no fue todo como los ataque continuaron incesantemente. Amuro intento contraatacar con su Beam Pistols en su brazo libre, tratando de devolver el fuego hacia abajo como el Asshimar emergió del lugar esquivando los disparos, y estando a una gran altura se desacoplo y paso de modo Mobile Armor a modo Mobile Suit, mostrando una altura y proporción mayor que la anterior. Su único ojo que hacía de cámara principal en la cabeza del Mobile Suit acompañado de sensores adicionales a los lados, brillo en luz parpadeante antes de dejarse caer libremente casi como si fuese una "hoja de papel." Mientras contraatacaba con su Beam Rifle a modo de ráfaga de descargas de energía, seguidas una de otra hacia el Mobile Suit enemigo.

Para Amuro, Char y los niños la situación no era fácil como estaban prácticamente colgando del dañado aerodeslizador en el aire, a punto de caer hacia abajo en la oscuridad donde podrían ser presa fácil, además que el aerodeslizador no serviría de 'escudo' por mucho tiempo. Los impactos que alcanzaban a impactar al aerodeslizador lo dañaban más y más; chispas, pequeñas explosiones y humo salían de este como auguraban su fin y quizás el de los demás. En un momento de precisión y quizás 'suerte' aunque solo para el enemigo, una de las ráfagas impacto el brazo del Rick Días con el que dispara su Beam Pistols, destruyéndolo y perdiendo su arma en el proceso. La situación ahora no podía ser peor.

"¡Maldición! ¡Perdimos un brazo y un arma! No tardara mucho tiempo hasta que pueda alcanzarnos." El tono de Amuro expresaba su frustración como apretaba más su controles

"Bueno, supongo que no queda de otra que arriesgarnos. ¿No lo piensas así Amuro?" Char solo lo decía en un tono oscuro tratando de dar a entender su punto

Amuro no necesitaba que se lo explicaran, como sabía que la única oportunidad era saltar hacia abajo y no quedarse en su posición actual, donde son blanco de tiro fácil. Pero el Asshimar cada vez más y más y se acercaba hacia ellos, los Hizack enemigos cada vez más le rodeaban acercándose, reteniendo sus posibilidades de escapar.

"Supongo que lo único que queda ahora es simplemente luchar. Dudo que nos quieran vivos de todos modos."

"Eso es algo cierto Amuro. Si caemos, caeremos luchando. Es lo que hace un verdadero guerrero." Decía Char riéndose en voz baja ante la ironía de decirle eso a su rival

"Tienes razón. Cueste lo que cueste." Amuro no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo con Char que en ese momento

"Niños, será mejor que se sujeten fuertemente, porque lo que vamos a hacer será peligroso."

Char intentaba calmar a los dos niños, pero sabía que debía de sonar débil en su intento de calmarlos. Después de todo, era la vida de ellos la que estaba en juego.

"E-está bien Señor Quattro…los e-entendemos…"

"S-si…confiamos en usted y…en el señor Amuro…"

Decían ambos Shinta y Qom, pero sus frases entre cortadas daban testimonio de cuan asustados se encontraban. Un riesgo, pero era mejor eso que nada y morir como una presa indefensa a merced de un gran depredador. Pero aquellas personas no eran comunes y corrientes, y entregarían cara su vida en aras de la adversidad, como ya aquellos dos rivales han hecho antes.

En un rápido movimiento, Amuro se soltó antes de que el aerodeslizador estallase mientras el voluminoso Mobile Suit de color rojo caía hacia abajo. El Asshimar no perdió tiempo en perseguirlo. Una pequeña confrontación se dio entre ambos en la caída, mientras el Asshimar sacaba su segunda Beam Pistols de la mochila de su parte trasera.

Amuro tenía que hacer esfuerzos por apuntar y disparar correctamente, ya que era su última arma que le quedaba para disparar a larga distancia, ignorando sus Vulcans y Beam Saber, los cuales son más armas de corto alcance y estaba seguro de que el Asshimar aprovecharía para mantenerse alejado, y atacarlos a distancia. Por lo que el no gastar la energía de megas partículas provenientes de su arma era indispensable, por lo que apuntaba y disparaba sin cesar como el Asshimar le devolvía el fuego a su vez con su Beam Rifle en rápida sucesión de ráfagas.

No queriendo resistir más y queriendo tomar un riesgo. Amuro empujo sus controles hacia delante poniendo máxima potencia de salto, como gracias a su motor de su parte trasera y sus verniers que se encontraban a cada extremo y punta de sus extremidades robóticas; pudo elevarse por encima del Asshimar sorprendiendo al piloto enemigo, en ese transcurso que duro Amuro no dejo de disparar, lo cual algunos disparos dieron en la mano derecha y el rifle que sostenía la unidad enemiga. El piloto Titán se vio obligado a soltar su Beam Rifle antes de que estallara como humo u chispas salían expulsadas de la mano dañada del Asshimar.

"Tch. Todas las unidades rodéenlo ahora y disparen al mismo tiempo, en el momento que dure suspendido en el aire será su oportunidad, ya que no podrá defenderse desde todas direcciones sin un aerodeslizador. ¡Acaben con él por el honor de los Titanes!"

Al llamado del líder Titán, todas las unidades Hizack faltantes comenzaron a obedecer las órdenes de su teniente comandante con gusto, como comenzaron a rodear a la unidad enemiga que después de elevarse, efectivamente quedo suspendía en el aire como los tres Hizack comenzaron a apuntar sus Beam Rifles al Rick Días, listos para acribillarlos.

"Tch. Bueno, el riesgo que hicimos ya nos está pasando factura. Aunque dañamos en algo al Asshimar, ahora estamos a merced de estos esbirros. No creo tener tiempo de voltear a disparar, y dudo que pueda bajarme a más de uno. Supongo que esto es el final de la línea." Amuro suspiro con desanimo como cerraba sus ojos cansadamente

Extrañamente una misma sensación embargaba a Char como respondió a su por demás rival y compañero al mismo tiempo.

"Eso no importa ya Amuro. Hicistes lo que pudistes. Al menos dales la mejor pelea de su vida y vayámonos con una sonrisa." Decía Char en un tono de voz sarcástico, muy sombrío

Shinta y Qom comenzaron a derramar lágrimas pero extrañamente se mantenían callados, como si se dieran cuenta de que era el fin y quizás no serviría de nada llorar más estridentemente en este punto. Char los atrajo más para si como si los abrazara mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de consolar a los pequeños inútilmente de cara a su posible final.

" _Lalah ¿podre reencontrarme contigo de nuevo? Eso espero. Estoy viniendo."_ Eran los pensamientos del rubio como parecía aceptar su destino

"Pues bien. Entonces…" Las palabras de Amuro fueron interrumpidas como él se dio cuenta de algo gracias a sus agudos sentidos Newtypes

Uno de los Hizack que iba en solitario en un aerodeslizador, fue derribado por disparos de misiles y de hazes de energía provenientes del costado derecho, como la unidad junto al aerodeslizador terminaron cayendo envueltos en llamas y humo en el solitario y oscuro desierto. Esta acción ocasiono que el área alrededor se quedara en silencio, como los testigos que están mudos de la sorpresa, comenzaron a inspeccionar el área circundante para encontrar a los culpables de tal acción.

No tardaron mucho como otra andanada de disparos se comenzó a abatir sobre el Asshimar y el último par de Hizack en un aerodeslizador Dodai.

"¡Allí! ¡Justo allí!" Señalo Char a la distancia a 40° en dirección noroeste

Amuro rápidamente señalo aquel punto para poder verlo en pequeñas pantallas en la enorme cabina panorámica. Las imágenes que mostraron sorprendieron a los ocupantes del Rick Días. Eran un grupo de seis unidades de Mobile Suit de tipo MSA-003 Nemo con sus característicos colores de azul oscuro y verdes entremezclados. Quienes venían volando en tres aerodeslizadores Dodai, mientras iban armados algunos entre Bazookas y Beam Rifles, disparando y dispersando a los Mobile Suit enemigos. Rápidamente las unidades Hizack enemigas y el Asshimar se replegaron para intentar evadir a los nuevos enemigos que aparecían, como los Nemos los perseguían disparándoles y no dándoles tregua, haciéndolos retroceder y coger distancia del Rick Días que seguía en suspensión en el aire, tratando de mantenerse en este por sus propulsores y verniers.

"¡Son de Karaba! ¡Estamos salvados!" Profería un Amuro emocionado como suspiraba, permitiendo relajarse

Los niños no pudieron mas que abrazarse mutuamente felices mientras reían, al verse salvados de la muerte. Char solo puso una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios ante la salvación que se les había concedido de improviso. Fue cuando una señal entrante proveniente de los Mobile Suit aliados, entraba en el sistema de comunicaciones del Rick Días. Amuro rápidamente lo activo para poder escuchar lo que tenían que decirle sus aliados.

" _Aquí el escuadrón del teniente Roy Thomson, de Karaba. Teniente Amuro Ray, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"_

"Aquí Teniente Amuro Ray. Es un gusto escucharlos chicos. Se estaban tardando."

Amuro no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa cuando por fin la ayuda había llegado, y le habían salvado de la muerte. El realmente no pudo evitar pensar si fuese gracias a 'ayuda divina' que habían conseguido sobrevivir hasta ahora, pero ahora que sus aliados estaban aquí, podrían contar un nuevo día.

" _Perdónenos Teniente Ray. El director Hayato ha tratado de enviar la pronta ayuda cuando pudo, cuando se enteró que ustedes estaban en problemas. Encontrarlos en este desierto inmenso fue difícil y más con el pronto anochecer. Perdone la tardanza."_

Era algo extraño que alguien que tenía el mismo rango que Amuro se estuviera disculpando y llamando con respeto a dicha persona. Quizás Amuro gozaba del respeto de dicha persona por lo que aquel trato respetuoso, fuera de formalidades de rango, era ya algo personal.

"Ya déjalo Roy. Y te he dicho que me llames Amuro cuando estemos fuera de órdenes o formalidades. Somos del mismo rango de todos modos." Amuro respondió no queriendo darle la menor importancia

"Pero Teniente…err…Amuro…no puedo hacer eso…además, ¿No se supone que estamos en combate ahora?"

"Por eso mismo. ¿Desde cuándo en plena combate de una guerra debemos ser tan formales? no funciono así conmigo con mis compañeros en la Guerra de un Año, y no funcionara ahora."

Amuro solo rio por lo bajo, a lo que después de unos segundos una pequeña risa se escuchó también venir del sistema de comunicación. Char solo suspiro en algo de frustración por la conversación que Amuro mantenía en pleno combate. Aunque parte de lo que escucho de su rival no pudo evitar pensarlo. ¿Acaso sus relaciones en combate eran así? ¿Lejos de formalismos y tratándose con camaradería y respeto? ¿Con sus antiguos compañeros de la Guerra de un Año también fue así? Quizás hay estuviera la clave del porque siempre tuvo dificultades para intentar vencer a los tripulantes de la infame nave de guerra, conocida como la White Base. Él tuvo pocos o ninguna camaradería en el campo de batalla cuando peleo para Zeon. Que no sea el manipulando a otros para sus propios fines, los cuales eran matar y destruir a la familia Zabi y su imperio. Quizás pocos como Dren, Lalah y Garma( _a quien este último el traiciono vilmente_.) pudieran considerarse cercanos, algo…pero tiempo de eso había pasado, y todos ellos ya estaban muertos…si tan solo…

"En ese caso necesito que me prestes un aerodeslizador. Vamos a terminar con los que faltan de una vez. El Asshimar es más poderoso, así que déjanoslo a nosotros."

Las palabras de Amuro sacaron a Char de su ensimismamiento, como el piloto con quien hablaba hacia caso a sus palabras. Pronto un aerodeslizador Dodai se encontró a su lado con un único Nemo, una vez que el Rick Días se subió seguro en este, a su señal usando los dedos del único brazo útil que le quedaba, el Nemo salto usando sus propulsores traseros para sujetarse a otro aerodeslizador con otra unidad Nemo cercana, como estos dos emprendieron la carrera uniéndose al demás equipo que seguían acosando a sus enemigos.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué planeas hacer acaso Amuro?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estabas escuchando?"

La pregunta de Amuro causo malestar en Char, a lo que el piloto de cabello marrón respondió frunciendo el ceño y suspirando de cansancio al tener que explicarlo.

"Vamos a dejar que el escuadrón Nemo se encargue de los Hizack, y nosotros de distraer al Asshimar, cuando lo tengamos en posición, saltaremos y acabaremos con él. Si dejamos que alguno de estos escape, pueden soltar la voz de alarma que daría lugar a que nos siguieran el rastro y atacar nuestra base aérea. Debemos ser sigilosos y acabar con esto de una vez."

Amuro apretó los controles y palancas de su Mobile Suit, como este se posiciono en el aerodeslizador para emprender vuelo a rápida velocidad. Los niños se sujetaron fuertemente a Char quienes los aprisiono contra si con sus brazos protectoramente, como una sonrisa no pudo evitar vislumbrarse en sus labios. Quizás aún faltaba tiempo para que pudiera reunirse con Lalah, y tal vez esto podría ser indicativo de que aun tenia cosas que hacer en este mundo ante de irse. Sin duda, trataría de buscar respuestas a lo que podría hacer y ejercer la labor por la cual el comodoro Blex Forer le confió en su lecho de muerte. Era lo menos que podía hacer ahora que aún seguía vivo. El buscar un significado a su vida y seguir el camino que necesitaba trazar para cumplir sus metas. Quizás faltaba aún mucho para eso, pero el futuro se escribía a paso lento y eso era lo que iban a hacer aquí y ahora, en esta lucha. Abrirse paso hacia el futuro en la lucha por su supervivencia.

"Vamos." Dijo con resolución el cometa rojo como continuaron sobrevolando los cielos oscuros del desierto

… _ **.**_

Las seis unidades Nemo montados en dos aerodeslizadores Dodai, perseguían a la última unidad Hizack que consistían en dos unidades montados en un solo aerodeslizador. Aunque algo apretujados, los seis Nemo que iban montados de a tres unidades en dos aerodeslizadores, a pesar del poco espacio, estos maniobran expertamente guiados por su líder, el teniente Roy Thomson en una de las unidades voladoras.

Los Hizack intentan rodearles para poder escapar, ya que una unidad contra dos y contando que estaban superados en números de dos a seis, era claramente una desventaja. Afortunadamente aun no podría decirse que estaban solos, como aún quedaba la unidad de su líder, el teniente comandante Titán. Este volando en su Asshimar apareció de improviso desde el cielo convertido a su modo Mobile Armor, como en una rápida embestida, choco con uno de los aerodeslizadores donde iban tres unidades Nemo. El Asshimar continúo su recorrido debido a su fuerte armadura, como dos de las unidades Nemo salieron volando del aerodeslizador, siendo ese momento aprovechado por las unidades Hizack que se acercaron y remataron a los Nemos con disparos certeros de sus Beam Rifles.

Los dos Nemos estallaron y cayeron envueltos en fuego y humo, como los Hizack pasaron de lado a la única unidad Nemo que quedó rezagada aun sujetándose fuertemente de su aerodeslizador de una de las esquinas.

"¡Maldición!" Rugía el teniente Thomson como contraataco con las otras unidades Nemos a los Hizack, momentos aprovechado por el Asshimar para rematar a la unidad solitaria Nemo

El Asshimar volvió a transformarse en su forma gigante de Mobile Suit, como armado con su Beam Saber, la única arma que le quedaba después de que el Rick Días destruyese su Beam Rifle. Con su espada hecha de mega partículas Minovsky, corto a través del aerodeslizador en línea horizontal con suma facilidad junto al Nemo a quien corto a la mitad; los cuales ambos terminaron estallando y formándose una bola de fuego incandescente que se precipito a tierra.

"ajajaja. ¡Chúpense esa Karaba!" Decía en voz alta y vanagloriándose el líder Titán de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, como ya estaba a punto de emprender la cacería de la última unidad de Nemos enemigos cuando sucedió algo

Una par de disparos de haz de energía simultánea cayeron desde el cielo semi oscuro impidiendo el avance del enorme Mobile Armor, como la vista de la cámara principal del Asshimar junto a sus sensores en su enorme cabeza, detectaron algo. Algo venia justo en picada en directo hacia él, y si lo que decían sus monitores era cierto, se trataba de la unidad del Rick Días que venía justo en su dirección.

"¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso viene justo a la boca del lobo? Bien, pensé que iba a huir, pero así me ha facilitado las cosas. Podre acabar con el de una vez y así no haber perdido el objetivo de la misión que era derribarlo ¡Vamos!" Rugió el teniente comandante como sonrió con cierto sadismo

El líder en su Asshimar preparo su Beam Saber para ir y cortar la unidad en dos, cuando la siguiente acción inesperada del Rick Días lo sorprendió.

"¡Ahora Amuro!" Grito Char a su compañero y rival como Amuro apretaba los controles de mando en dirección de picada hacia el Mobile Armor enemigo

En un punto Amuro dio un salto fuera del aerodeslizador, impulsándose con su motor trasero y sus verniers. Como hizo esto, el apunto con su Beam Pistols al aerodeslizador que seguía en piloto automático, y cuando la tuvo en la mira; abrió fuego sobre esta un par de veces, provocando que los impactos la hiciesen estallar en fuego y metal incandescente. Como lo que quedo de esta se precipito hacia el Asshimar, cuyo piloto aun sorprendido reacciono algo tarde, moviendo las palancas y controles de su enorme robot, como con su pierna metálica izquierda, pateo los restos con fuerza de metal y fuego que se le precipitaron encima.

Una vez que se vio libre del ataque de aquellos restos incandescentes, viro su vista hacia arriba solo para ver al Rick Días precipitarse en directo hacia él, disparando su única Beam Pistols. Dos disparos impactaron en el Asshimar de forma certera, una en el hombro derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda.

"Tch. ¡Maldito!" Vociferaba enfadado el líder Titán de cabellos castaños

Por suerte el impacto en el hombro derecho de su unidad era el mismo donde anteriormente la mano derecha de esta había sido inutilizada por un anterior disparo del Rick Días, así que no habría problema alguno, ya que su brazo izquierdo aun le funcionaba, por lo que en ese aspecto aún no estaba inutilizado del todo en seguir peleando.

El Rick Días continuo disparando como el piloto del Asshimar rápidamente, esquivo cada uno de los disparos como se movió de un lado a otro en forma de zig zag, acercándose hasta el Rick Días, y preparando su Beam Saber. Pero Amuro ya tenía pensado que el haría eso, como siguió disparando y sus tiros fallaban como la unidad Titán se acercaba hasta su posición. Estando ya cerca, el Asshimar blandió su Beam Saber en una curva ascendente, y el sable hecho de mega partículas, parecía desdoblarse como esta corto en dos la Beam Pistols del Rick Días, dejando una estela y marcas de fricción caliente por el alto contenido de calor que transmitía la espada hecha de partículas Minovsky.

Después de perder su última arma de fuego, el Rick Días se movió rápidamente con sus verniers en sus extremos, trasladándose a la izquierda de la posición del Asshimar. Como este le persiguió sin tregua, a lo que el Rick Días aparentemente 'desarmado'. Contraataco con sus Vulcans Phalanx System. Montados en la parte superior de la cabeza del voluminoso Mobile Suit que se abrió como la cajuela de un auto, mostrando dos ametralladoras vulcans con balas de 55 mm. Rápidamente cuando el Asshimar estaba a una cercanía considerable, estas abrieron fuego de improviso sobre la unidad sorprendiendo a su piloto. Las balas aunque ineficaces en derribar Mobile Suit o demás unidades robóticas, eran efectivas para inutilizar sensores, cámaras, misiles y demás objetos que el enemigo tuviera e hiciera uso para poder incapacitarlo y servir de defensa. Estas balas rebotaron en la armadura blindada del enorme Mobile Armor, pero dañaron gravemente los sensores y la cámara principal de la cabeza de la enorme máquina, haciendo que su vista frontal de su principal cámara, quedara averiada y no pudiera verse nada en la cabina panorámica.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldito seas!" Vociferaba el líder Titán de manera enojado como intentaba mover sus controles, cambiando de botones y palancas para activar las cámaras secundarias, como al mismo tiempo mandaba un ataque de su Beam Saber a la unidad enemiga como respuesta

El ataque de mega partículas lanzado con una curva ascendente de 15° con su brazo izquierdo, corto como mantequilla la parte superior de la cabeza del Rick Días, a la vez que cortaba los vulcans, dejando indefenso el Mobile Suit de Karaba como perdió todas sus armas de fuego. Por unos pocos centímetros, el ataque del Beam Saber no corto la cabina de la enorme máquina robótica, la cual a diferencia de otras unidades, la cabina del piloto se encontraba en la cabeza y no en el pecho de la unidad. Amuro y Char apretaban los dientes dentro de la cabina como se vieron salvados del anterior ataque por poco; unos pocos centímetros y ellos hubieran sido aniquilados por el ataque del Asshimar. Aun así perdieron todas sus armas de fuego para contraatacar, pero habían ganado la oportunidad que estaban esperando, como tenían al alcance el Asshimar gracias al ataque del Beam Saber, que requería estar a una distancia cercana para usar aquella arma para luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero los de Karaba y AEUG no iban a dejársela tan fácil. Una vez que se vio tuvo éxito, rápidamente el Rick Días se movió contra el Asshimar para embestirlo de manera directa. Debido a que el brazo izquierdo de su unidad anteriormente fue dañada, solo podía contar con su lado derecho para utilizar armas, por lo que Amuro lo embistió poniendo toda la fuerza del peso del voluminoso Mobile Suit en su parte izquierda, que fue la que impacto en el Asshimar y provoco que las enormes maquinas vibraran violentamente, como el violento movimiento se sintió en sus respectivas cabinas.

Los niños Shinta y Qom tenían ya lágrimas en los ojos, y por la fuerte embestida les entraron ganas de vomitar, pero se aguantaron aun como Char los apretujaba fuertemente mientras el apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Rápidamente Amuro, ya habiendo experimentado este tipo de movimientos violento de fuerzas G en el pasado, cuando las cabinas de pilotos eran construidas de forma menos costosa y segura como para no garantizar la vida del piloto en los albores de la Guerra de un Año. Gracias a la nueva tecnología de resistencia dentro de las nuevas cabinas panorámicas y su enorme experiencia en resistencia, fue el primero en hacer el siguiente movimiento que pondría fin a la lucha.

Rápidamente con su brazo derecho saco el Beam Saber de donde estaba oculto dentro de su Mobile Suit, posicionando el enorme cilindro circular en el pecho del Asshimar, justo donde estaba seguro se encontraba la cabina del piloto. El piloto y líder Titán sudo frio, como sintió las frías garras de la muerte próximas a llevárselo de este mundo.

"N-no…e-esto no puede ser…y-yo…" Las palabras del Titán estaban entrecortadas al saberse su tiempo próximo a su fin

Amuro no perdió tiempo como de forma inmediata prendió el Beam Saber, y la energía de color rosa casi fucsia se activó, comenzando a desgarrar su armadura en la área del pecho donde era la mayor parte del punto débil de esta unidad. El piloto Titán abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azule negros de terror, cuando vio la luz de color rosa atravesar su marco protector, y llegar hasta él. Un grito se hizo escuchar, casi que silenciado por la destrucción del marco de la cabina y metal chirriando del Mobile Armor. El cuerpo del pobre desgraciado tardo solo segundos en los que le parecieron horas, en calcinar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, dándole una muerte rápida pero horrible igualmente como pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a desgarrar la unidad entera.

Rápidamente al sentir gracias a sus sentidos Newtypes, que el piloto del Asshimar ya estaba muerto. Amuro desactivo la energía del Beam Saber cómo procedió a hacer distancia de la unidad, con ayuda de sus propulsores de su motor en su mochila trasera y sus verniers. Unos segundos después, la unidad líder del escuadrón Titán que los perseguía, el Asshimar, estallaba en pleno vuelo; produciendo lluvias de metralla y fuego en todas direcciones, como lo que quedaba de este caía a tierra para contrastar entre un punto brillante en medio de la oscuridad del desierto.

El Rick Días se mantenía levitando constantemente gracias a sus verniers y propulsores de su motor trasero. Amuro respiraba pesadamente como el sudor cubría su rostro por la gran maniobra realizada. Char sudaba frio como parecía estar calmado, aunque ya había estado en combates peligrosos antes, esa sensación pesada en la boca de su estómago que afloraba en momentos así, siempre aparecía y duraba un tiempo. Era el medirse cara a cara con la muerte, y era lo que todo piloto sentía cuando estaba en un combate donde se jugaba la vida. Estaba seguro que Amuro sentía lo mismo ahora como lo veía restregarse el rostro del sudor. En cuanto a los niños…

"¡Puagf! ¡Qom, te has orinado! ¡Qué asco!" Gritaba el niño de piel oscura Shinta haciendo una mueca de asco

"¡N-no es mi culpa! ¡Estaba asustada!" Gritaba la pequeña niña rubia de piel morena como agitaba sus brazos apenada con su cara de tinte casi rojo

"Pero mira a donde venirte a orinar, encima del señor Quattro y de mí. ¡Si serás descarada!" Decía Shinta como quería apartarse de su hermana por el olor que despedía esta de sus orines

Char sintió algo liquido bajarle por las piernas y entonces se dio cuenta que tenían razón. Aun así el solo suspiro cansado, no podía culpar a los niños por vivir una experiencia tan peligrosa y traumatizante como esta. Era un milagro que salieran vivos de todos modos. Amuro solo sonrió de lado a la escena a lo que Char apretó los labios, aguantándose la vergüenza de ser visto por su antiguo rival de ese modo.

"No importa niños. Lo importante es que salimos vivos de esta. Después podrán bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, lo mismo que yo…por el momento es mejor largarse de aquí. Amuro ¿puedes contactar con el resto del escuadrón de Karaba?"

"Voy a intentarlo, a estas alturas ya deberían haber acabado con las unidades de Hizack."

Amuro intento probar con todos los medios disponibles de comunicación con los Nemos aliados. Desde las radios hasta el sistema de comunicación laser, debido a que quizás el área estuviese llena de partículas Minovsky por las explosiones de los Mobile Suit enemigos y por las que esparcían de sus propias maquinas. No fue después de un par de minutos de estar suspendidos en el aire, tratando de mantenerse en línea y no caer con ayuda del motor trasero y los verniers; que escucharon las primeras respuestas a las comunicaciones, eran aliadas para gran alivio.

"Aquí escuadrón Nemo. Teniente Ray ¿se encuentra bien?" Era la voz de Roy Thomson que se escuchaba en el sistema de comunicaciones

Amuro resoplo tranquilo a lo que Char se relajó también.

"Es bueno escucharte sano y salvo Roy. Y ya deja las formalidades, te lo he dicho Roy. No es necesario ahora después de una batalla."

"Está bien Amuro, lo que tú digas." Eran las palabras de Roy como la imagen de este se hacía en una mini pantalla en la cabina panorámica

Char logro ver por primera vez quien era el sujeto. Era de piel morena, cabello oscuro negro y ojos del mismo color, tenía una barba de unos pocos días pero bien cuidada, no vestía Normal Suit, que son los trajes usuales de los pilotos de Mobile Suit, sino vestía de forma civil con una camisa color beige y pantalones azules tipo jean. Su tono de voz era cordial y amable a pesar de que las líneas duras de su rostro, demostraban experiencia del campo de batalla, quizás un veterano por el aire a la treintena de edad que debía de rodearle.

"¿Qué paso con el resto del escuadrón enemigo Hizack?" Pregunto Amuro en tono serio como por las distintas pantallas que aparecían en su cabina, aparecían las imágenes del escuadrón aliado acercándose

"Uno de las unidades logro escapar lastimosamente. Esos bastardos lograron derribar a uno de los nuestros, y nosotros en represalia logramos acribillar a otro de los suyos. Pero el Hizack restante al ver su inferioridad, decidió escapar. Intentamos perseguirlo pero desistimos ya que sería ir demasiado lejos y tenemos órdenes de acompañarlos a ustedes a salvo a la base, que es la principal prioridad de la misión."

Amuro denotaba que las palabras de Roy eran ciertas como vio acercarse las dos últimas unidades Nemos sobrevivientes en un aerodeslizador. Los demás debieron de haber sido destruidas por el enfrentamiento.

"Ya veo. En ese caso tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente. Ese último Hizack puede pedir refuerzos a su base, y en el estado en el que nos encontramos, no podremos hacerles frente."

"A la orden Teniente Ray."

Ante una mirada entornada hacia él, Roy se corrigió y repitió.

"Está bien, como digas Amuro."

Amuro solo sonrió en respuesta lo mismo que hizo Roy. "Bien, hacedme un espacio entre ustedes chicos, solo queda un aerodeslizador y debemos estar algo apretujados hasta llegar al Audhumla."

A duras penas el voluminoso Rick Días se hizo a un lado de costado mientras el Nemo del teniente Roy se hizo al otro costado, algo apretujado para evitar caer del aerodeslizador. El otro Nemo se hizo detrás, sosteniéndose con su brazo del motor principal trasero del Rick Días y sosteniendo su Beam Rifle con el otro brazo, mientras trataba de hacer vigilia. Pronto el aerodeslizador Dodai junto con sus ocupantes, emprendió la marcha sobre el ya oscuro cielo, perdiéndose en medio de la noche encima del inmenso desierto.

… _ **.**_

El comandante en jefe a cargo de la base de la federación estacionada en Dakar, no lucia contento sentado en su escritorio, mientras apretaba sus puños y escuchaba el mensaje enviado desde una video-llamada de su teléfono en su oficina. A pesar de su mayoría de edad, el rictus de furia que cursaba su arrugado rostro era visible en líneas, como parecía apretar los dientes con fuerza.

"Y eso es todo, señor." Hablo el capitán de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, el mismo de antes que contacto al escuadrón de persecución a partir en la misión por órdenes de su superior

El viejo comandante estaba que estallaba de rabia, pues las noticias que le llegaban procedentes de la persecución no eran buenas. Todo el escuadrón de Titanes fue destruido, salvo uno solo que se salvó escapando y dando la noticia de lo sucedido. La misión no podría haber sido peor que un fiasco y todas las culpas y responsabilidades cayeran sobre él lo cual era seguro. Sus superiores no toleran el fracaso, y en vez de dar segundas oportunidades, ellos deciden remover de una vez los elementos prescindibles y considerados fracasos y no de fiar. Ahora que la mayoría de las fuerzas federales estarían pronto en manos de los Titanes, no hay duda de que el seria responsabilizado y castigado.

Toda su vida ha girado en torno a la del uniforme que portaba con orgullo. En el menor de los casos ellos podrían darle una baja antes de tiempo y retirarlo del servicio militar de por vida. Para alguien que ha vivido toda su vida con eso, incluso desde su nacimiento, tal hecho sería imposible para él. Es como si le amputaran una pierna o dos, o todas sus extremidades para ser exactos. No era casado y no tenía hijos, nunca lo creyó necesario como siempre creyó que servir en el ejército seria toda su vida, en especial si en alguna guerra el perdiera la vida y no pudiesen entregar su cuerpo por estar en una estado irreconocible o no pudieran encontrarlo en el campo de batalla. Por ende que no pudiendo más que embargarlo una sensación de depresión fuerte mientras ponía sus manos sobre su escritorio apoyándose, y jadeando como cerraba sus ojos imaginándose su destino.

"¿Comandante? ¿Se encuentra bien señor?" Le hablaba el capitán por el intercomunicador de video-llamada, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su superior

"E-estoy bien. Como sea…esto no fue más que un fracaso…nos mantendremos en espera de instrucciones. Es todo."

El comandante en jefe apago la video-llamada no esperando el saludo de vuelta del capitán. No pudo más que recostarse cansado en su sillón embargado en un estado de ánimo depresivo. Después de unos momentos saco de una pequeña caja en forma de accesorio, su colección de tabacos de alta calidad. Saco uno como coloco el resto sobre el escritorio, con ademanes perezosos y torpes lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca. Exhalo el relajante humo para él y después lo expulso. Estuvo así unos minutos pensando y divagando. No se podía vislumbrar mucho del rostro arrugado y cansado del viejo comandante como se encontraba oculto por las sombras. Poco tiempo después recibió una llamada.

No era necesario responderla como la voz de su secretaria le hablaba a través del aparato solo con el audio encendido, tratando de llamarlo.

"Comandante ¿Se encuentra ahí? tiene una llamada de parte del alto mando Titán en la base general estacionada en el Kilimanjaro, señor. ¿Señor, se encuentra ahí?"

El anciano hombre no dijo nada como apago el teléfono con desgano. Después suspiro como se deshizo de su tabaco en el cenicero aplastándolo. Para después abrir un cajón de su escritorio y sacar un arma de este. Era una pistola estándar del ejército de la Federación, así como los de Zeon usaban las suyas propias, muy parecidas a las Luger alemanas. El viejo hombre la verifico asegurándose de estar cargada. Después puso la punta del cañón en su boca y antes de jalar del gatillo, el pensó.

" _Porque después de todo…no tengo nada más que esto. Y a la larga, creo que también yo pensaba que si fracasaba, no habría futuro para mi…"_

Fue lo que pensó el viejo comandante antes de apretar el gatillo sin un momento de vacilación o duda alguna. El sonoro sonido del disparo fue casi que apaciguado por el sonido de sesos y sangre saliendo volando y desparramándose por todo el escritorio, suelo, sillón y pared. Mientras el cuerpo del viejo comandante quedaba tendido en su sillón con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas y ya sin vida. No tardaría mucho tiempo cuando su cuerpo fuese encontrado por su secretaria debido a que no respondía sus llamadas, y que la noticia se transmitiera en toda la base.

… _ **.**_

Ya eran muy entrada la noche en el enorme desierto del Sahara, lejos ya del territorio de Dakar. Durante un par de horas, los Mobile Suit de Karaba iban sobrevolando en el aerodeslizador en medio de la oscuridad de la noche con sus luces apagadas para impedir cualquier avistamiento de ellos. Podían estar seguros que gracias a las partículas Minovsky sus máquinas serían indetectables a los radares e infrarrojos convencionales, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Después de unos minutos, los ocupantes de sus Suit pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos un enorme objeto volador con sus luces prendidas que irradiaban alto como una especie de enorme lámpara en medio de la oscuridad. Era el Audhumla, una enorme nave clase Garuda, perteneciente anteriormente a los Titanes y ahora base general de la organización rebelde de Karaba. Gracias a las instrucciones dadas por el centro de mando de la enorme aeronave, los ocupantes que volaban en el aerodeslizador pudieron sentirse tranquilos, mientras se acercaban a esta.

"Finalmente, pudimos llegar sanos y salvos." Amuro suspiro relajado como se recostó en su asiento y soltando los controles

"Ciertamente. Debo felicitarte por esto Amuro. Lo hicistes bien, veo que aún no has perdido tu toque."

El tono de Char era condescendiente como Amuro lo noto ya que sabía que para él, debía de ser algo áspero darle las gracias a su antiguo rival, incluso si este le había salvado la vida y estuviesen trabajando juntos ahora como aliados. Los sentimientos encontrados entre ambos aún eran una barrera que los separaba, y quizás eso se mantendría así en el mediano plazo. Igualmente Amuro no le seguiría el juego a Char, no cuando tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar u hacer.

"Si, si como sea." Le respondió Amuro mientras hacia una mueca con los ojos cerrados y agitaba su mano derecha con desgano

Pronto el aerodeslizador aterrizo en una de las enormes compuertas a los costados de la enorme aeronave clase Garuda de color naranja, aunque por la oscuridad de la noche poco podía verse este color en esta; la cual se abría para dar entrada a los Mobile Suits rezagados quienes entraban siendo guiados por la luz de bengalas y señales luminosas en el suelo, ayudados por técnicos y operarios de maquinaria, quienes con señas y aparatos cilíndricos luminosos les indicaban la dirección y posición de aterrizar.

El aerodeslizador aterrizo pesadamente dentro del Audhumla en una esquina sin problemas. Los ocupantes que iban adentro de sus respectivos Mobile Suits, resoplaron más tranquilos y relajados.

"Bueno, fue un buen viaje. ¿Quizás allá la oportunidad de una próxima vez?" Decía Char con sarcasmo a lo que Amuro respondió de igual forma no queriendo darle el gusto a su rival

"No te lo aconsejo. Podría suceder algún accidente o llegar a ser derribado por el descuido."

Char solo bufo como dio una media sonrisa curva, para después tratar de despertar a los dos pequeños niños rezagados y dormidos encima de él, que habían caído en el mundo de los sueños durante el largo trayecto.

"Shinta. Qom. Es hora de despertar, ya llegamos."

Char comenzó a sacudir suavemente a los dos niños, hasta que comenzaron a abrir sus perezosos ojos. Los dos niños bostezaron mientras se desperezaban. Amuro abrió la puerta de la cabina del Mobile Suit con ayuda de los controles de su asiento de forma automática.

"Tu baja primero con los niños. Te ayudare con la mano del Rick Días; mientras tengo que hacer unos ajustes y controles a la maquina antes. Quizás allá alguien abajo que te indique el lugar de tus habitaciones. Ve tú y adelántate con los niños primero. Quizás Hayato quiera hablar contigo después, así que no demores en ir hacia la sala de control principal en el Garuda."

"Gracias por tu preocupación Amuro." Respondió Char

Amuro no supo si eso era sarcasmo o no, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Como manipulaba los controles para llevar la enorme mano del Mobile Suit directo a la cabeza donde estaba la cabina de piloto, lo que diferenciaba esto de la mayoría de Mobile Suit estándares, quienes tenían sus cabinas de pilotaje en el pecho mayormente. Antes de salir, los niños corrieron y abrazaron a Amuro, quien reacciono sobresaltado y sorprendido por esta acción.

"¡Muchas gracias señor Amuro! ¡Gracias por salvarnos!"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo que hizo fue genial! ¡Les dio una paliza a esos malos!"

Eran las palabras de agradecimiento y admiración de los niños para con Amuro, el cual se revolvía incomodo ante esto. No por las palabras agradecidas, sino por el tipo de palabras que decían como 'matar a los malos' o 'es genial'. Por supuesto estos eran niños y no estaba mal que dijeran ese tipo de cosas, que por lo general Amuro sabia, eran más que un simple 'juego de niños'. Se trataba de matar a gente, personas iguales a él. Con sueños e ilusiones que son cortadas y destruidas al momento de morir. No podía culparse a sí mismo por eso, pues sabía que estaba peleando en una guerra y tenía que pelear por lo que creía. Era un soldado…No, un guerrero. Al igual que los enemigos que derribo hoy. Sean el tipo de personas que sean o hayan sido, eso no importa ahora. Pues murieron luchando en su bando y en lo que creían, justo como él. No hay personas suficientemente 'malvadas' como no hay personas lo suficientemente 'buenas' en el mundo. A veces de forma peligrosa, la naturaleza de una persona tiende más hacia el medio.

" _Quizás hasta los mismos Newtypes también…"_ Eran los pensamientos de Amuro como devolvió los abrazos y agradecimientos de forma algo torpe

"Bueno, bueno niños. Rápido que tenemos que bajar. Deben tomarse un baño y después les invito a comer algo ¿de acuerdo?" Hablaba Char como parecía querer ofrecerle una 'ayuda' a su aliado que se denotaba incomodo a su vista

Shinta y Qom hicieron caso como después de darle mas las gracias a Amuro, estos siguieron a Char hasta afuera de la cabina. Antes de irse Char saco su cabeza en medio de la escotilla con vista hacia adentro para hablarle a Amuro.

"Bueno Amuro, espero que los niños no te hayan incomodado. Son algo revoltosos pero buenos; supongo que por los rumores y relatos que escuche acerca de la White Base en los tiempos de la Guerra de un Año, había niños dentro de la nave, así que no es tu primera vez relacionándote con ellos. Así que no deberías comportarte así. Son niños después de todo por lo que aún pueden pensar de esa forma, el problema será cuando crezcan, pero para ese momento aún falta mucho…"

Respondía Char de una forma que para Amuro en ese momento se sentía aturdido por ello, no sabía si tomárselo como un consejo amistoso o un sarcasmo ominoso. No bastarían ni sus sentidos Newtypes para intentar descubrir eso, pero la verdad sea dicha; lo que hiciera o le dijera Char ya le tenía sin cuidado, fuese de buena o mala manera. Aun así decidió responder más llevado por la 'cortesía' producto de su alianza _(¿temporal?)_ que por otra cosa.

"Si, si descuida. Más bien vete a bañar también tú, que querrás cambiarte esos pantalones sucios por causa de esos niños tan 'buenos' que tú dices."

Le respondía Amuro con un ademan de su dedo pulgar en señal entendible de 'suerte'. Quizás fuese algo sarcástico o un ademan hecho de buena manera, no podía estar seguro el rubio de gafas negras. En parte él le había dicho aquello primero como una forma 'cordialidad' para tratar de limar las asperezas que los dos aun sostenían en presencia del otro. Por lo que el rubio de ojos azules prefirió solo asentir para poder irse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Como decía su aliado, tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

Amuro moviendo las palancas y controles de su Mobile Suit, pudo bajar a Char y a los niños al suelo con la única mano robótica que le quedaba en buen estado. Sería un infierno el tratar de repararla, pensaba el apodado _diablo blanco._ Como Char y los niños bajaron sujetados de los dedos de la enorme mano robótica hasta el suelo del hangar de Mobile Suit del Audhumla. Unas personas los recibieron, primero fueron los ingenieros y mecánicos, que con escaleras eléctricas se elevaban automáticamente hasta la altura de la cabina del Rick Días para hablar con su piloto, como otros se ponían a analizar los daños del Mobile Suit para rápidamente tratar de reparar los daños en este.

Otras personas se acercaban hasta el lugar como Char reconoció a algunos. Una era una mujer rubia hermosa, de ojos azules vestida con ropas entre azules y blancas, la mujer transmitía una belleza digna de una modelo, pero por dentro tenía la resolución de un soldado. Su nombre era Beltorchika Irma, según recordaba Char la última vez que la vio. A su lado caminaba un hombre bajito de cabellos negros cortado de forma corta parecido a un militar, con ojos negros. Vestía pantalones color rojos, botas negras y una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de la bandera de la Federación Terrestre a un lado izquierdo, muy similar a la que llevaba Amuro; el nombre de este hombre era Hayato Kobayashi. Líder de la facción aliada de AEUG, Karaba. Y veterano de la Guerra de un Año donde lucho al lado de su amigo Amuro Ray, dentro de la legendaria nave White Base.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que los había visto hace una par de meses después de la operación de ataque a la base general de la Federación Terrestre en Jaburo. Luego de regresar al espacio junto al hijo adoptivo de Hayato, Katz Kobayashi. Char no sabría que podría responderle primero el líder de Karaba, sobre todo en estos momentos tan oscuros para la resistencia unida contra los Titanes. Cada día esta se hace más fuerte con la muerte del líder de AEUG, y el reciente traslado de las casi mayorías de las fuerzas armadas de la Federación hacia los Titanes. La situación no podría ser más sombría para ellos, del modo que cuando ya estaban al frente de él, el no supo que decir. El primero en hablar fue Hayato.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, teniente Quattro. ¿Cómo ha estado?" Le preguntaba Hayato cordial como le saludaba con la mano

Char por toda respuesta le sonrió y apretó su mano saludándole de igual forma.

"He estado bien director Hayato, agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí. En especial por enviar por mí cuando más lo necesitaba. Le agradezco mucho."

"Descuide, no podríamos el permitirnos el perderlo a usted también. Tal y como perdimos al comodoro Blex si la noticia es cierta." El rostro de Hayato adquirió una expresión seria por el asunto a lo que Char le respondió de igual forma al tratarse de ese asunto

"Desafortunadamente como ya se debe de haber enterado, sí. Es cierto lastimosamente. El líder de AEUG, el comodoro Blex Forer se ha ido."

Un momento de silencio pesado se impuso en el ambiente ante la noticia. Pareciera que el sonido de los mecánicos trabajando en los Mobile Suit, de los pilotos que bajaban de estos celebrando un día más de vida, así como de los niños Shinta y Qom que aprovechaban el descuido de Char para caminar por ahí, embelesados mirando esta vez a los Mobile Suit de cerca; no se limitara más que nada en los dos hombres que hablaban seriamente, como Beltorchika un poco ajena a este asunto, solo podía más que dejar escapar unas miradas rápidas hacia Amuro quien se encontraba encima del hombro de su Rick Días que daba hacia su cabina de piloto, hablando con los ingenieros y mecánicos sobre las reparaciones de su enorme unidad robótica.

"Eso sí que es una mala noticia. Y por la recientes noticias que se dieron sobre el aumento de fuerza de los Titanes, al adquirir la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas de las Federación. Estamos peor que antes." Decía Hayato serio ante el asunto

"Así es. Aun así quisiera que lo de Blex se mantuviese en silencio un poco más. Con la noticia del aumento de fuerza Titán, nuestros soldados pueden adquirir baja moral y no debemos permitirnos eso. No ante esta situación tan adversa que se nos presenta" Decía Char con suspicacia ante la atenta mirada de Hayato

El director de Karaba resoplo como asintió "Tienes razón teniente Quattro. No podemos permitirnos el decaer ahora con estas malas noticias. Aun si hemos recibido duros golpes, nosotros seguiremos luchando contra la tiranía de los Titanes, cueste lo que cueste."

Char sonrió una vez más ante las palabras de Hayato, pareciera que más personas tuvieran aun coraje y valor que lo que tenía el mismo en esos momentos, ante la enorme incertidumbre que rodeaba el panorama general…y su propia vida.

"Es bueno escuchar eso director Hayato. Ahora sobre otros asuntos…"

"No es necesario hablar de eso ahora teniente Quattro. Debe de estar cansado con todo lo que sucedió este día. Oí lo que paso en Dakar y puedo imaginar cuan agotado debe de estar. Hablaremos de todo eso más tarde." Decía Hayato interrumpido a Char quien asintió ante las palabras del hombre bajito

"Tiene razón director, estoy muy cansado y quisiera descansar en alguna habitación si es posible. Más tarde quizás debamos hacer una reunión grupal para darles las noticias a los demás miembros de Karaba. Así podemos explicar muchos detalles de nuestros próximos planes de acción."

"Sin duda me parece bien. Beltorchika…" Decía Hayato volteando a ver a la mujer rubia la cual se sobresaltó al oír su nombre

"ohm… ¿Si director Hayato?" Decía la mujer algo dubitativa al darse cuenta ellos, que ella estaba distraída

"Beltorchika ¿Escuchastes todo lo que hablamos acaso?" Le pregunto Hayato serio ante esto

"N-no. Discúlpeme director, estaba distraída." Decía la mujer algo nerviosa ante esto como sus ojos seguían la dirección de su distracción

Cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta guiándose por su mirada, ambos suspiraron simultáneamente.

"Bueno, al menos podremos estar seguros de que no dirá nada antes de la reunión." Decía Char mientras sonreía

Beltorchika alzaba una ceja confundida ante esto, pero Hayato solo desistió de darle importancia como agitaba su mano negativamente, tratando de que la mujer no le diera importancia a eso a pesar de que se notaba frustrado.

Fue en eso que Amuro hizo presencia ante ellos después de bajar en una escalera móvil eléctrica, y de haber hablado con los mecánicos de todo lo necesario sobre la reparación de su Mobile Suit.

"Oh, Amuro. Buen trabajo. Veo que enviarte a ti para la misión fue buena idea después de todo."

Comentaba Hayato como Amuro se acercó a ellos resoplando cansado y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Me alegra estar de regreso sano y salvo, Hayato." Decía Amuro con una sonrisa

No pudo hablar más cuando fue abrazado de improviso por Beltorchika, quien se aseguraba de que se encontrara bien, revisando su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

"¡Amuro! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! cuando oí que Hayato envió Mobile Suits en tu ayuda, me preocupe bastante. ¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Si, si Beltorchika. Estoy bien. Descuida." Decía Amuro algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su 'novia' frente a su jefe y el rival de toda la vida

Char solo sonrió de forma sarcástica ante esto a lo que Amuro solo rodo los ojos, no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada de Char. De todas las personas, él era el que menos quería que lo viera en ese estado y comportamiento tan meloso.

"Char. ¿No tienes que ir a descansar o algo? Deberías aprovechar y cambiarte de ropa que fue arruinada por causa de los niños. A todo esto, ¿Dónde están ellos?"

Amuro decía una buena pregunta como Char alarmado comenzó a voltear su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de buscarlos con la mirada, ante la confusión de Hayato y Beltorchika que no sabían a que se referían. Fue en eso que el rubio los avisto cerca, observando unos Mobile Suit, Nemos en su mayor parte siendo reparados. De inmediato el rubio fue tras ellos dejando sin habla al resto de la compañía como Amuro solo suspiraba ante esto.

"¿De dónde salieron esos niños? ¿Acaso vinieron dentro del Rick Días con ustedes?" Preguntaba Hayato llegando a esa conclusión lógica muy sorprendido

"Si, así es. Es Cha…err Teniente Quattro, quien los trajo aquí." Decía Amuro tratando de corregir el nombre actual que usaba su rival y ahora compañero de armas

Después de todo, era Hayato quien le había pedido que lo llamase así cuando estuviese en su presencia al menos, ya que ambos son aliados lo quisieran o no, y había que limar las asperezas entre ambos. Por supuesto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y para Amuro aun le resultaba difícil tratar a Char con una cordialidad fingida, y estaba seguro que para Char también. Solo bastaba tener paciencia y seguir adelante en la lucha que ambos sostenían juntos, y recordar por qué ambos están donde están ahora mismo.

"Ya veo, pero que extraño ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

Preguntaba Hayato extrañado como miraba a Char que se disculpaba con los mecánicos por las travesuras de los niños y se los traía consigo hasta donde ellos de nuevo. Trayéndolos consigo los presento al grupo de Hayato y Beltorchika, como Shinta y Qom se familiarizaban con el lugar y las personas en él.

"Disculpen las inconveniencias, pero me urgió traerme estos niños conmigo. Era imperativo por razones que explicare después." Decía Char como hacia un gesto de cansancio

"Está bien, se me olvidaba que debías de estar cansado, llamare a…" Las palabras de Hayato fueron interrumpidas por el gruñido del estómago de los niños que daban a entender que tenían hambre

"Disculpen." Decía la niña Qom avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas por esto

Hayato solo sonrió amablemente como rio en voz baja. "No tienes que disculparte por eso. Ustedes deben de tener hambre, el largo trayecto que les toco experimentar debió de haberlos cansado a ambos. Esperen a ver…Beltorchika…"

La susodicha rubia se volteo hacia su jefe mientras se encontraba ocupada dándole cariños y muestras de afecto a Amuro, quien se encontraba algo avergonzado por esta muestra tan empalagosa frente a las personas. Así que el peli marrón se alegro algo que la atención de Beltorchika se trasladara hacia Hayato, que de inmediato suspiro de alivio.

"Beltorchika, podrías por favor llevar a los niños al comedor para que puedan comer algo. Se denotan cansados y hambrientos, más tarde averiguaremos que hacen ellos aquí."

Decía Hayato como una orden que se denotaba en su tono y mirada, a lo que Beltorchika no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Puesto que ya había habido una vez, que ella se puso de rebelde con Hayato, gritándole que ella no era ninguna niñera en aquellos tiempos donde el piloto de enorme potencial de AEUG, Kamille Bidan, piloto del entonces famoso y poderoso Gundam MK II, quien se encontraba en la tierra luchando con ellos en aquel tiempo. Y con quien Beltorchika no se llevaba bien, por ende que por su frustración con aquel chico, se descargara erróneamente con Hayato antes de que aquel chico peli azul regresara al espacio poco después de eso. Por ende es que ahora Hayato no le dejaba ir así como quería ahora y le exigía respeto después de eso por su cargo, a lo que ella tenía que obedecerle sin rechistar. Incluso ahora pese a que quería estar con Amuro en ese momento.

"Está bien director Hayato." Resoplo la joven mujer como se acercó a los niños y les sonrió de forma amable antes de contestar

"Hola pequeños. ¿Cómo se llaman?" Les pregunto con el tono más amable que pudo denotar como se inclinaba sobre ellos para tener un mejor vistazo

"Mi nombre es Shinta, ella es mi hermana Qom. Mucho gusto." Respondió el niño varón africano presentándose de forma amable ante la mujer bonita ante el

"Yo soy la señorita Irma Beltorchika. Mucho gusto también." Respondió Beltorchika algo más cordial

Al parecer estos niños tenían más educación y cordialidad que algunos otros que ella conocía. Por lo que comenzar a actuar de forma amable con sinceridad no fue un problema. El estómago de los niños comenzó a gruñir de nuevo como eso llamo la atención de la rubia, quien sonrió con cariño y procedió a llevarlos al comedor.

"Deben de tener hambre. Síganme por favor." Beltorchika señalo con una mano hacia la dirección donde debían de ir, con unos niños algo reacios mientras miraban a Char

"Vayan con ella, y no se alejen demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?" Les respondió Char con una sonrisa y asintiendo dando a entender que estaban bien en seguirla

Los dos niños de piel oscura sonrieron de inmediato y comenzaron a correr, siguiendo a Beltorchika quien suspiraba algo cansada pero no reacia a hacer el encargo de todos modos; algo más abierta a tratar con los niños después de su presentación.

"Se nota que Beltorchika ha mejorado un poco más en su trato. Es bueno ya que al menos se hace más tratable que antes." Comentaba Hayato sonriendo como Amuro que estaba su lado asentía en silencio

"Como sea, me iré a mi habitación ahora a cambiarme. Quizás hablemos más tarde cuando lo haga." Decía Char como se quitaba su abrigo negro que ya se le hacía pesado y caluroso

Hayato llamo a una mujer encargada de la limpieza y de entregar las respectivas comidas a los soldados. Le pidió a la encargada del servicio el indicar la habitación de Char donde descansaría, a lo que el rubio se despidió de los dos como siguió a la mujer de cola de caballo color castaño, y que vestía con una especie de traje de mecánico color azul oscuro. Mientras esta lo guiaba fuera del hangar y bahía de Mobile Suit, hacia un ascensor que lo subiría de nivel hacia las habitaciones por un pasillo a un lado del hangar.

"Bueno, con todo lo que ha acontecido, me parece algo extraño la actitud del teniente Quattro. No sé qué en qué clase de mente se le habrá ocurrido traer niños a una nave de guerra, pero espero que tenga una buena razón." Decía Hayato mientras resoplaba cansado

"La debe tener. El no haría algo así sin una razón de peso. Quizás algo inentendible para otros, pero quizás entendible para él o para quienes piensen como él. _O quienes alcancen a comprenderlo bien."_ Decía Amuro lo último en voz baja más para el mismo que para alguien mas

Hayato enarco una ceja confuso al oír eso, pero prefirió no decir nada más por el momento. No quería remover viejas heridas entre estos dos hombres, que él sabía que los dos tenían su historia juntos, desde los tiempos de la Guerra de un Año en donde ambos fueron rivales y lucharon a muerte en incontables ocasiones. Pero el pasado era el pasado y ahora eran aliados, quizás forzados, a trabajar juntos por un objetivo en común y era bueno que Amuro ni nadie más no olvidaran eso.

"Vamos Amuro. Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer." Le instaba Hayato no como su jefe en ese momento, sino como su amigo poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro derecho en señal de camaradería y amistad

Amuro acepto el gesto, y procedió a seguir a su jefe, amigo y aun compañero de batalla.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, aquí por fin el cuarto capítulo (o tercero en orden de lista, no importa.) de esta historia. Me costó más tiempo debido más que a la parte de acción, es a la parte de los diálogos, donde quería que los personajes actuaran de forma natural junto con sus personalidades canónicas. Por ende de la fricción muchas veces entre Amuro y Char aquí descrita; así como tratar con un personaje que no es de mi entero gusto y simpatía. Hablo de Beltorchika Irma, personaje que nunca me agrado como pareja de Amuro, pese a que canónicamente debo describirla de esa forma, debido a que estoy tratando de hacer ver esta historia como si fuese un "tal vez" que hubiese sucedido dentro de aquel espacio de tiempo no descrito dentro de la continuidad de la serie._

 _Aunque trato de dejar de lado mis sentimientos personales contra el personaje, pues se supone que un buen escritor no debe ceder a todo tiempo a sus emociones, y hacerle matoneo a los personajes que a él le desagraden, pues no sería justo y que trate de forma 'cariñosa' a los personajes de su gusto. Pues en la vida real esas cosas no pasan y Gundam es uno de los universos de cualquier obra ficticia donde más se basa en la vida real, así que por eso tratare de nivelar las cosas. Además que Beltorchika crece de forma más madura conforme la serie trascurría, por lo que puedo tratar yo de justificar su cambio descrito en la serie que fue un salto de tiempo; aquí de forma lenta y pausada. Es lo bueno de los Fics de todos modos._

 _Aunque la escritura de algunas cosas para los desconocidos o quienes no sepan mucho de Gundam, sabrán que algunos términos que están en 'ingles'. O así se pareciera describir eso, los confunda. Tales como Vernier, Dodai, etc. Pueden buscar las Wikis de Gundam en Ingles o Japonés que están más completas y tienen mayor información que quieren buscar para quienes están confundidos. Yo trato de hacer como que quienes leen esto ya son fans de Gundam y saben, además de ofrecer una pequeña explicación mini resumida de lo que puedan ser esos términos. Ejemplo, el Dodai que es un aerodeslizador que lleva encima Mobile Suits que no pueden volar en el aire. O los Vernier que son propulsores puestos a los costados u extremos del Mobile Suit que le permiten maniobrar en distintos sentidos en distintos ambientes. ¿Entienden?_

 _Bueno, espero que esta historia no se demore más de uno o dos años, y que en el plazo descrito de 12 u 13 capítulos, yo pueda darle fin. Claro que eso haría que la extensión de los capítulos sea más larga, pero espero lograr suplir esa necesidad a ver. También recomendare algunos soundtrack o música de fondo para ciertas escenas cuya música y atmosfera acompañe a la perfección el momento. Claro que el Ost de Zeta Gundam también puede ayudar, en especial para las escenas de acción. Así que si pueden, búsquenlo y escúchenlo a la misma vez que lean. Es uno de los mejores soundtrack de cualquier serie anime o no._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot; al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo._ _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


	5. Chapter 4

Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas en esta historia Fic, son propiedad de Bandai y Estudios Sunrise y de sus respectivos creadores y propietarios. (¡Sí, me hicieron escribirla por primera vez, Geh!)

… **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Luchando contra la Marea**

 _Universal Century 0087, 19 de agosto._

 _Base militar de Nueva Guinea, Sede Titán, Oceanía._

"Así que déjeme entender, Comandante Bask. ¿Está usted seguro que esa nave de Karaba, el Audhumla, vendrá directo hacia aquí? Es difícil de creer que puedan sortear tantos peligros, incluso si llegan a escapar de áfrica, tendrían que dar todo un recorrido por Europa y Asia, si es que no deciden buscar otra ruta primero, en su recorrido podríamos sencillamente aprovechar para lanzar ataques contra ellos, puede que su nave sea grande, pero podremos abrumarlos con los números y cansarlos con ataques interrumpidos para fatigarlos."

Esto era lo que decía cierto hombre en una habitación a oscuras, parecía una oficina cualquiera, lo único raro es que se encontraba a oscuras, siendo la única fuente de luz, el dispositivo portátil de pantalla de video, que alumbraba considerablemente la habitación, dando luz a la persona que estaba en frente, hablando con la otra persona en línea del otro lado.

"Aún no hay certeza segura sobre eso, Coronel Suvorov, pero puede haber una posibilidad. Como usted sabe, la base de Nueva Guinea es solo una base de soporte temporal, mientras los suministros y demás material que han sido transportados desde la antigua base destruida de Jaburo hasta aquí, para su posterior arribo seguro a una base más fuerte y segura en el Kilimanjaro en África. Por eso, dudo que ahora mismo esos bastardos de Karaba quieran atacar a una base tan protegida como el Kilimanjaro, que además esta resguardada gracias a sus defensas naturales como una montaña nevada elevada a cientos de metros por el nivel del mar. Un ataque a esta sería difícil, pero una a Nueva Guinea, la hacen un blanco más vulnerable y apetecible para ellos, ahora que tienen que esforzarse el doble, después de los duros golpes que les hemos estado propinando, como habernos tomado la ciudad lunar de Von Braun que los apoyaba ( _aunque la hayan recuperado después.)_ haber asesinado al líder de sus 'hermanos' de los AEUG, y haber obtenido el control casi completo sobre las fuerzas militares federales en la Esfera Terrestre."

Bask Om, Comandante de los Titanes, hablaba a través de la pantalla del monitor, con su típico atuendo de uniforme Titán, con su gorra en la cabeza y gafas rojas que le cubrían siempre sus ojos.

"En ese caso trataremos de aumentar las defensas de la base, aunque dudo que ellos lleguen tan lejos, desde lo ocurrido el día de ayer en Dakar, quizas quieran mantener un bajo perfil, ahora que la mayor parte de las fuerzas federales estarán a nuestro cargo, y se iniciaron las purgas dentro del ejército en caso de simpatizantes o espías a su causa." Hablo el Coronel Suvorov

"Es lo contrario Coronel Suvorov, al estar en una posición ahora vulnerable, es cuando más desesperados estarán en querer cambiar las aguas de las mares que ahora están en su contra. Querrán hacer algo, dar un golpe certero y contundente que les permita volver a retomar el control y estar en una posición superior o igual, a la que estaban antes con nosotros. Lo único que podría ocurrírseme, es que quieran pasar a la ofensiva, tanto en la tierra como en el espacio, no por algo esos bastardos de AEUG han estado molestando tanto últimamente en el espacio."

"Entiendo, la base de Nueva Guinea, aunque sea de soporte y no este lo suficientemente construida aun, sería un punto estratégico vital para ellos tomar, además que sería devolver el golpe que les hemos dado, dado que al contrario de AEUG, Karaba aún no tiene las suficientes fuerzas como para hacer ataques a grandes escalas por todo el planeta. Por lo que concentraran todo su poder aquí, si ellos ganan, asestaran un golpe que les beneficiara. Si pierden, estarán en una posición muy débil y mas vulnerable, y les será aún más difícil de mantener su posición y lucha, aquí en la tierra. No permitiremos eso sin duda alguna."

"Por esa razón Coronel, es que más ayuda viene en camino para ayudarles, un destacamento Titán de hombres y Mobile Suits, además claro de la 'sorpresa' que ya le había comentado." Hablaba Bask Om

"¿Habla usted sobre él envió de esa Cyber-Newtype y su Mobile Armor que me ha hablado?"

"Así es, debido a que necesitamos la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas desplegadas en todo el hemisferio terrestre, debido a que necesitamos puestos de avanzadas y refuerzos en las bases, anteriormente usadas por la Federación, como parte de la mezcla y adición que sufrirán la mayor parte de las fuerzas federales a nuestras filas pronto. Por ende, que a pesar de que, si llegaran refuerzos a la base de Nueva Guinea, una gran cantidad de tropas no podrán estar disponibles de momento mientras sucede esto, pero con la adición de la siguiente Cyber-Newtype y el arribo a tu base de su Mobile Armor, podrás contar con la suficiente fuerza para resistir y destruir las fuerzas que Karaba planee desplegar en tu contra."

"mmm… entiendo Comandante. Aunque no estoy muy seguro en lo de usar a una Cyber-Newtype, he oído que son muy inestables mentalmente."

"Puede ser, pero no se discute su poder de fuego y efectividad. Los hechos ocurridos hace meses en Hong Kong prueban esto."

"Está bien señor, pero aún me queda una duda, ¿Qué hacemos con la otra Cyber-Newtype que llego aquí? Tras el combate que se sostuvo sobre las aguas del océano pacifico hace unas semanas, tras el incidente ocurrido en la ciudad de Hong Kong. Esa Cyber-Newtype fue recuperada junto a su Mobile Armor dañado, de las aguas del océano, poco después de que su nave, el Sudori, fuese destruido en su batalla contra al Audhumla, aunque ella estaba bastante herida y con heridas de bala, logramos sacarla de las aguas al enviar personal a recoger a nuestros hombres, encontrándonos con su Mobile Armor sobresaliendo del mar y a ella dentro de la cabina, enviando una señal de ayuda por dispositivo laser."

"mmm…te refieres a esa mujer del instituto Murasame en Japón, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…? ¿Four Murasame?"

"Si, ella misma señor. La hemos tenido aquí, recuperándose en nuestra enfermería de sus heridas, como hemos tratado de reparar parcialmente su Mobile Armor, aunque sin éxito, debido a la falta de los materiales específicos para ellos. Hace unos días llego su guardiana, una investigadora del instituto Murasame, llamada Namicar Cornell a supervisar su recuperación y posterior traslado."

"Se tiene planes para regresarla al instituto Murasame en Japón para reacondicionamiento y reeducación, eso lo expreso su guardiana Namicar Cornell. Aunque después se tiene pensado devolverla para pruebas en el laboratorio Newtype en la base del Kilimanjaro, para hacer más pruebas y experimentos, es de esperar lo que se pueda hacer con ella. Su Mobile Amor, el Psyco Gundam, tambien será trasladado a Japón, para su pronto arreglo, por lo que espere su pronto traslado, una vez que lleguen los refuerzos y la otra Cyber-Newtype tambien."

"Entendido Comandante, si no, es más, me pondré manos a la obra, a fortificar mas esta base y esperar el pronto arribo de los refuerzos, junto a la nueva enviada del laboratorio Newtype."

"Recuerde muy bien algo Coronel , y es que no me falle, estamos ahora en un buen momento, estamos ganando terreno por encima de AEUG y sus aliados, si perdemos aunque sea una sola base, estaremos en dificultades de seguir manteniendo nuestra credibilidad y dominio, más aun en la tierra, que se supone es donde más debemos proteger y tener presencia, por lo que espero que el apoyo y refuerzos que le estoy brindando, pueda saber usarlos con sabiduría, de cara a la próxima batalla, que es posible que se suscite en Nueva Guinea."

"Si, Comandante, descuide, así se hará."

El Comandante Bask Om corto la comunicación, como la pantalla se apagó, dejando la habitación a oscuras. El coronel Suvorov se recostó en su silla, como prendió una pequeña lámpara a su lado, dejando ver por primera vez su rostro. Era un hombre que rondaba a finales de la treintena de edad, de cabello corto negro estilo militar, ojos negros, nariz aguileña, media cerca de dos metros, con una contextura fornida, como se podía ver los músculos apretados a su uniforme negro de Titán, posiblemente debido a su apariencia y su nombre, este fuese de origen ruso.

El hombre solo se desperezo, como tomando una botella de un líquido que contenía alcohol, muy quizas vodka. Se la vertió sobre un vaso de cristal, y comenzó a beber, se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados pensando, mientras el alcohol le quemaba la garganta.

"Maldito Bask, dándome ordenes tan ridículas como esas. ¿Proteger la base? ¿Mantener a raya a Karaba y AEUG solos? Eso sería fácil con el apoyo de más refuerzos, y no solo un puñado, ¿Qué espera conseguir, además con el apoyo de uno de esos monstruos de los Cyber-Newtypes? Son tan mentalmente inestables, que no se si funcionara el darles ordenes simples, aunque tienen mucha confianza de que un monstruo de esos podrá con todo. La confianza viene en el número de tus ejércitos y en el apoyo estratégico y logístico, no en armas cada vez más grandes y costosas. Aunque el inspirar el miedo tambien pueda servir."

El Coronel Suvorov era alguien venido de la antigua Rusia, con sus padres y los padres de estos, habiendo tenido una larga tradición militar en aquel enorme país de Eurasia, desde los tiempos cuando aquel país se llamó una vez la Unión Soviética. Y ahora era su deber de continuar ese legado, aun cuando hace tiempo que las fronteras entre países se habían roto para dar paso a la Federación Terrestre. Pero aun su sentido del honor familiar y tradición de esta, no habían dejado ningún marco de duda para unirse a la armada, y servir a su nación, que ahora era el mundo entero. Claro, al menos fue lo que mayormente pensaba antes de enlistarse, y más aun antes de haber participado en aquella guerra que casi devasta el planeta, la Guerra de un Año.

Casi la mayor parte de sus ideales y sentido de pertenencia, se habían esfumado en aquel tiempo en el que combatió, y a pesar de que aun llevaba el uniforme, aunque uno distinto del que aquel tiempo, seguía luchando por la Federación, aunque esta vez del lado de los Titanes, un grupo 'elite' dentro del mismo gobierno.

El Coronel Suvorov prendió la pantalla de video, para pasar a ver con las cámaras de seguridad una habitación dentro de las instalaciones de su base. El veía múltiples imágenes a la vez, pero solo se centró en dos en específico.

Una de estas estaba en el hangar donde reposaban la mayoría de su armamento, entre ellos sus Mobile Suits, aunque la mayoría de estos tuvieron que ser trasladados a otro hangar secundario, debido a que el enorme Mobile Armor que estaba allí, reocupaba todo el espacio disponible. Era el Psyco Gundam, aquella enorme maquina controlada por la Cyber-Newtype traída aquí. Aun en su forma de Mobile Armor, este ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio del hangar, como la otra mitad reposaba de elementos y materiales para su reparación sin éxito, por no contar con los elementos específicos y necesarios para ello.

El solo hizo una mueca ante la visión de aquella enorme maquina con disgusto, como viro su atención a otro lado, en lo que mostraba otro de la pantalla de video, con una cámara apuntando a la enfermería del complejo militar. Esta era una habitación vacía, donde se aseguraba que solo personal autorizado podría entrar, siendo ocupada por dos personas en la actualidad. Una de ellas estaba recostada en la cama, con una bata de paciente, como estaba durmiendo y con una transfusión de suero directo a su brazo izquierdo. Tenía el cabello corto de color verde trullo, su rostro descansaba pacíficamente, como se recuperaba de las heridas de batallas que sufrió hace meses con la lucha contra Karaba en las aguas del Océano Pacifico. Recuperarla no fue difícil, como el enorme tamaño del Psyco Gundam, aun flotando con fuerza, impulsado por sus motores por una débil Four Murasame, le habían salvado de hundirse en las profundidades del océano. Al lado de ella estaba la investigadora científica de cabello corto rizado de color marrón y con lentes, su nombre era Namicar Cornell, investigadora del instituto Murasame y guardián de la chica.

Y pensar que semejante chica tan joven, que dormía tan pacíficamente, con su rostro sereno sin un cuidado en el mundo, fuese en realidad una terrible 'máquina de matar', con el único propósito de ayudarles a destruir a sus enemigos. Bueno, siempre y cuando estos fuesen útiles de algún modo, bien podrían usarlos como quisieran.

Aunque sentía algo de pena y lastima por aquella chica siendo usada como un objeto o un arma, al menos ella podría descansar más, e irse tan pronto como arribaran las demás tropas y su reemplazo que llegarían pronto. No podía decir si sentir algo de alegría que se llevaran ese enorme Mobile Armor que ocupaba mucho espacio, porque sabía que la nueva Cyber-Newtype traería consigo uno igual de enorme.

Suvorov solo apago la pantalla de video, como se recostó en su silla cómodo como siguió bebiendo de su vodka, y pensando en cómo podría trazar las siguientes estrategias, cuando la batalla que se vendría hasta aquí, muy posiblemente llegara.

… _ **.**_

 _Universal Century 0087, 20 de agosto._

 _Sobre las aguas del Mar Mediterráneo_

El Audhumla sobrevolaba las aguas del mar mediterráneo, mientras intentaba llegar al Medio Oriente, donde numerosas células de Karaba estaban activas. Todo con el fin de reabastecerse y poder prepararse para las nuevas misiones, una vez que los financiadores de la organización, se reunieran con el Director Hayato.

Durante el trayecto, Char Aznable se había quedado en su habitación, visiblemente cansado debido al estrés e insomnio de los anteriores días, y había dormido durante todo el día de ayer, como Hayato y Amuro, habían decidido dejarlo descansar, ya que entendían por cuanto había pasado el 'teniente Quattro' durante esos días. Como la vida iba con un ir y venir dentro del Audhumla, con los mecánicos y pilotos arreglando y dándole mantenimiento a sus Mobile Suits, no han tenido ningún ataque desde que abandonaron el desierto de Dakar. Por lo que la monotonía y aburrimiento de algunos podría hacerse notar en algunos rostros.

Claro que aquel ambiente podría ser roto debido a las risas infantiles de parte de dos infantes, que en ese momento caminaban por el hangar, mirando con asombro a los distintos tipos de Mobile Suits allí estacionados, estos niños eran Shinta y Qom, que iban de la mano de Beltorchika. Al menos ella no tenía muchos problemas, como los niños no eran tan alborotadores y podía echarles un ojo de vez en cuando, era mejor que estar pendiente de hacer más trabajo pesado e innecesario que le dejara a cargo el Director Hayato. Tambien podía aprovechar para que de vez en cuando pudiera echarle un par de miradas hacia Amuro, que estaba supervisando las reparaciones de su Rick Días.

Fue en eso, que en el hangar apareció una nueva figura sorpresa, se trataba de nadie menos que el mismo Char Aznable, o como lo conocían los demás de la organización, el Teniente Quattro Bajeena. Vestido con su típico uniforme rojo de teniente de la Federación Terrestre, pero sin mangas, y con sus ya conocidas gafas negras de sol. Algunos le saludaron de forma oficial como un militar, y otros con ademanes de manos o movimientos de cabeza, Char hizo lo mismo, asintiéndoles con la cabeza y devolviéndoles a unos pocos el saludo militar sin importancia, no es como si la organización fuese muy estricta dentro de las normas militares al ser una organización paramilitar.

Amuro que se encontraba encima del hombro de su Rick Días, supervisaba a cabo las ultimas reparaciones de su Mobile Suit, antes de girar su vista y encontrarse con la figura de Char que lo observaba fijamente desde una distancia, antes de que este virara su vista y seguir hasta donde estaban los niños Shinta y Qom. Amuro suspiro, como dando las ultimas especificaciones a los técnicos, se bajó del enorme robot, con la ayuda de la escalera de elevación eléctrica, como reanudo su camino hacia donde se encontraba Char, junto a los niños y Beltorchika.

"¡Señor Quattro! ¡Qué bueno que despertó!" Decían los pequeños niños Shinta y Qom como se acercaban efusivos a abrazar al hombre rubio

Char solo se revolvió algo incómodo, antes de poner una sonrisa y hablarles a los niños.

"Buenos días Shinta, Qom. Me alegra ver que se han adaptado bien aquí. ¿Se han comportado bien?"

"¡Si! ¡Hemos visto toda la nave! ¡Es muy impresionante! ¡También los Mobile Suit! ¡La señora Beltorchika nos ha cuidado muy bien! ¡Ella es muy buena con nosotros! ¡También el señor Amuro!" Hablaba Shinta, con entusiasmo

"Eso es bueno. Agradezco mucho por haber estado pendiente de ellos, señorita Beltorchika." Hablaba Char, haciendo un tono de voz que sonaba casi avergonzado

"No, no hace falta Teniente Quattro, es un placer. Los niños no son revoltosos y no han representado ningún problema." Hablo Beltorchika con una sonrisa

A decir verdad, ella aún tenía sus reservas sobre Quattro, pero se veía obligada a contestar con cortesía, debido al rango y por órdenes estrictas de comportamiento, que recientemente Hayato le ha impuesto. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera problemas personales contra él, como si los tenia Amuro. Y hablando del 'rey de roma'.

Amuro se había acercado hasta ellos, secándose el sudor de su frente y resto de grasa y aceite que le colgaban de su rostro con una toalla, después de un largo día de trabajo en reparar su máquina. Vestía un traje de técnico como guardaba su toalla en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Qué bueno que ya has despertado. Hayato me hubiera ordenado el despertarte a la fuerza, para organizar la reunión informativa que debíamos de haber dado el día de ayer." Respondió Amuro, medio en serio y medio en sarcasmo

"Ya veo, discúlpame con el Director Hayato por eso. Desde lo ocurrido en Dakar desde hace días, no había descansado mucho, supongo que todo el estrés de los últimos días me cayó encima, una vez me sentí seguro a bordo de aquí."

"Me imagino, ser perseguidos a muerte y casi no llegar vivos hasta aquí, es para no creerlo. Yo tambien querría descansar durante días por eso. Pero ya que has despertado, seguro Hayato organizara esa reunión para más tarde."

"Bien, me gustaría que fuese algo más tarde, no he comido nada desde que llegue aquí, ni siquiera he desayunado hoy, y quisiera no pensar aun en esa reunión." Hablaba Char como hacia acopios de no bostezar de hambre, no enfrente de ellos

"Bien, Beltorchika y los niños pueden guiarte al comedor, yo iré a informar a Hayato." Hablo Amuro como hacia un ademan con la mano

Char solo le asintió de forma seca, como Amuro procedió a marcharse del lugar sin dar una segunda mirada. Beltorchika solo suspiro, sabiendo de la tensión innata que se podía sentir en el aire cuando esos dos estaban cerca. Pero decidiendo no mostrar ninguna reacción y comportarse de forma civilizada, ella guio al teniente Quattro hacia el comedor de la enorme aeronave, seguida de los dos niños, Shinta y Qom, quienes no paraban de correr y darles vueltas al teniente Quattro, ahora que este finalmente había despierto.

… _ **.**_

"Entendido, el teniente Quattro ya despertó entonces. Bien, en ese caso informare por los parlantes acerca de la reunión. Si, aún es temprano por la mañana, la aplazaremos para el medio día entonces. Bien, es todo Amuro, mantenme informado."

Hayato colgó el teléfono por donde había estado hablando con Amuro desde el hangar de la aeronave, como Hayato se recostó en su sillón en el puente de mando. Decidiendo cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos para descansar, y poder pensar en lo que tenía que decir en la próxima reunión con sus tropas, para dar información y callar los rumores que han estado circulando desde hace días, con la llegada del teniente Quattro, pero sin ninguna vista del líder de AEUG, el comodoro Blex Forer. Aunque ya la noticia debió de haber recorrido casi todo el planeta, no sabía si lo mismo iría al espacio, con la fuerte censura y el control de información que los Titanes mantenían en la mayoría de medios de comunicación en la tierra. Por tanto, sólo quedaba de que, por medio de sus aliados, hacerles llegar las noticias a AEUG en el espacio, reunirse con los benefactores de ambas organizaciones para esclarecer los siguientes cursos a tomar y que acciones se habrían de realizar a partir de ahora.

Tenían que hacerlo rápido, antes de que noticias falsas y desinformaciones jugaran en contra de ambas organizaciones hermanas.

Fue en eso que Hayato, abriendo los ojos, cogió el teléfono a un costado de su consola de mando, y apretando un botón que activaba los alto parlantes que estaban conectados al puerto de comunicaciones o la radio de la nave, comenzó a hablar.

"A todos, este es el Director Hayato. El siguiente mensaje es para que lo sigan al pie de la letra. Como saben estamos recorriendo el mar mediterráneo, con destino pronto al Medio Oriente. Allí nos encontramos con nuestros benefactores para acordar una reunión sobre las próximas acciones a realizar en toda la esfera terrestre. Pero antes de eso, haremos otra reunión informativa dentro del Audhumla para dar a conocer las siguientes noticias oficiales, y las siguientes instrucciones a seguir al pie de la letra. La reunión se celebrará al mediodía, cuando estemos en mitad del recorrido sobre el mar. Se les recuerda asistir sin falta para esta reunión ya que es de carácter importante, sin más, eso es todo."

Después de haber hablado, todos los demás lo escucharon a través de los parlantes instalados por toda la aeronave, como tanto Amuro en el hangar, y Char junto a los niños y Beltorchika en el comedor.

… _ **.**_

 _Bajo las profundidades del Mar Mediterráneo_

Pero no todo iba marchando viento en popa, a cientos de metros bajo el nivel del mar, un enorme objeto se movía al ritmo de la aeronave, aunque tratando de pasar desapercibidos con ayuda de las partículas Minovsky que la propia aeronave exudaba, ayudándoles inadvertidamente a los que iban dentro del enorme cilindro metálico, el cual se trataba de un enorme submarino de color negro, en poder guiarse sin depender demasiado de sus radares y su sistema HUD, guiándose también por el sonido que la aeronave profería en su vuelo, gracias a la antena situada en la torreta.

Este submarino pertenecía a una patrulla de la Federación Terrestre, quienes habían seguido a la aeronave rebelde, desde que habían entrado en el espacio aéreo del mar. En la sala de control y comando, había varias personas entre hombres y mujeres, vestidos con el típico uniforme marrón de la Federación, ubicados en consolas de radares, radios y sistemas HUD, mientras seguían la señal del Audhumla.

"Hasta el momento no se han percatado de nuestra presencia Señor, sigue con rumbo al espacio aéreo del Medio Oriente, en dirección noreste, nudo 2.3, en dirección al antiguo país llamado Turquía." Hablaba una mujer, una de las CO encargadas de las consolas de seguimiento de rastreo del sonido y de detección de la densidad de las partículas Minovsky

"Bien." Hablaba nadie menos que el Capitán del submarino, un hombre vestido con su uniforme de la Federación, con unas medallas adornando su uniforme de cada lado, lo cual databa su larga experiencia de combate, desde tiempos de la Guerra de un Año

Este hombre tenía el cabello negro corto, un bigote y barba de muchos días, piel morena y ojos de color grises. Ya surcaba los comienzos de sus primeros años 30, como mantenía un actitud seria y profesional. El solo estaba cruzado de brazos, golpeando con sus dedos sus antebrazos, como pensando, decidió hablar con una profunda voz gruesa de mando.

"Por el momento los seguiremos de cerca, mientras enviamos sus coordenadas a las distintas bases de la Federación que haya en el área. Si nos dan la orden, nosotros nos movilizaremos y abriremos fuego junto a nuestros Mobile Suits anfibios. Después de todo, desde que la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas militares pasaron al mando de los Titanes, ya no tenemos tanta libertad de acción como antes." Gruñó el Capitán visiblemente molesto por las restricciones que ahora tenía encima por parte de aquellos que ahora se creían los jefes de la armada federal

"De todos modos, pediremos que nos den la orden de atacar tan pronto nos lleguen la notificación de confirmación, les detallare un plan de acción para el ataque, y si tiene el suficiente convencimiento, atacaremos sin esperar más tiempo nosotros mismos. No dejaremos pasar esta oportunidad de poder hundir la nave que es la insignia rebelde acá en la tierra."

"Entendido, capitán." Hablo la CO, enviando la señal por señal codificada y encriptada por láser al cuartel más cercano

… _ **.**_

 _Un par de horas después_

Ya casi era medio día, y la reunión informativa de la que se hablaba estaba a punto de comenzar. El Audhumla estaría pronto dejando el mar mediterráneo, por lo que muchos de la tripulación estaban un poco aliviados al entrar a tierra de nuevo, en especial en una zona que estuviera en control directo de Karaba.

Pronto la mayor parte de la tripulación, entre la mayoría estaban todos los pilotos de Mobile Suits y soldados de alto y mediano rango, estaban entrando en el salón de conferencias, donde se determinaría la reunión. Una multitud de sillas estaban amontonadas, las cuales pasaban de la veintena, como estas pronto se vieron llenadas, como otros decidieron mantenerse de pie, pronto la habitación estaba llena, con el ruido de las personas adentro hablando en tono elevado, curiosos por lo que trataría dicha reunión.

Char estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa principal en donde se sentaría el Director Hayato, a un lado de la enorme pantalla de video al frente de la habitación, como se esperaba que el Director viniese para esclarecer todo. Amuro estaba parado al lado izquierdo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta de entrada, cruzado de brazos con expresión serena como esperaba, Beltorchika estaba a su lado, pero esta había decidido mantenerse en silencio respetándose el espacio a Amuro. Después de unos minutos, Hayato finalmente entró al salón, como la puerta se cerró automáticamente y él se sentó detrás el escritorio que se le había asignado. Todo mundo callo cuando el entro.

"Bien, estamos a punto de pasar a la siguiente sesión informativa. Como ustedes sabrán," Hayato comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz fuerte, que se oía por toda la habitación, "hace unos días pudimos rescatar al Teniente Quattro del desierto del cual provenía de la ciudad de Dakar. Como ustedes ya saben la noticia los medios de comunicación o rumores, no me queda más que confirmarla, el siguiente acuerdo entre los Titanes y la Federación para darle control de las fuerzas armadas no solo es lo único por lo cual hay que preocuparse. El Comodoro Blex Forer, líder de AEUG, está muerto. Fue asesinado por medio de asesinos profesionales contratado por los Titanes. No querían dejar huella de sus rastros al parecer, pero no les ha servido de mucho para nosotros el averiguarlo."

Muchos en la sala solo pudieron más que quedar en silencio, pero un silencio tenso ante toda la información que estaban recibiendo, algunos apretaban los dientes, mientras otros parecían calmados, pero sudaban profusamente, otros se mordían las uñas, mientras otros parecían tener un rostro de ansiedad y desesperación en sus caras. Otros murmuraban a otros. Era ver como muchas cosas negativas se les estaba viniendo encima, y algunos hacían sus propios intentos de controlarse para no estallar.

"Por tanto estamos dirigiéndonos pronto al Medio Oriente, a una de nuestras bases para poder concordar una reunión urgente con nuestros benefactores de Karaba y AEUG, para nuestros próximos planes a seguir en la tierra. Casi tanto como AEUG tendrá sus manos llenas en el espacio, es nuestro deber darles apoyo aquí en la tierra, donde es nuestro campo de batalla." Hablaba Hayato, parando un momento, antes de continuar

"Sin embargo, quiero que sepan una cosa, y es que esto no es el final de la lucha. Seguimos en pie de guerra contra los Titanes y su tiranía, aún más ahora que sus fuerzas han aumentado. Ahora más que nunca es que debemos estar unidos, y tratar de recibir la información suficiente de nuestros espías y aliados dentro de las fuerzas de la Federación, ahora que debió de haber comenzado una purga por los Titanes, es ahora que debemos ayudarles a estos a escapar y ser seguros, he dado las ordenes de esto a varios de nuestros hombres en nuestras bases ocultas, esperando cualquier atisbo de información importante que algunos de ellos traigan consigo, que nos ayude a poder seguir en la lucha."

"También el Teniente Quattro pasar a comunicarles ahora las noticias en relación que esto tiene con AEUG, ahora que es necesario un líder para nuestra organización hermana más importante."

Char solo pudo más que pasar al frente, como comenzó a mirar a todos en el salón reunidos y esperando sus palabras. Todos lo observaban a él con una mezcla de ansiedad y de emoción, como si fuera a otorgarles la llave para salir de su desesperación del hoyo profundo en el que parecieran estar ahora. No sabía si muchos de ahí ya conocían su verdadera 'identidad' o la ignoraban a propósito, quizás solo Hayato y Amuro, quien este último lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos marrones a que dijera algo, conocían de eso. No pudiendo más que agradecer internamente por eso.

"Como sabrán ustedes, ahora que la principal cabeza de AEUG, el Comodoro Blex Forer se ha ido, ahora estamos en una urgencia de conseguir un nuevo líder. Si bien AEUG lo está haciendo bastante bien en el espacio, con ayuda de los capitanes Bright Noa y Henken, necesitamos un líder visible que pueda liderarnos de forma eficiente en la política tanto como en el campo de batalla. Claro, que tal elección dependerá únicamente de lo que se decida dentro de las filas de AEUG, pero se cuenta con su cooperación, para…"

Char podía ver que todos en el salón estaban prestando atención a sus palabras, aun cuando el fuese alguien de AEUG y no de Karaba, tenía el suficiente respeto para que ellos le escucharan, se preguntó si dentro de su propia organización pasaría igual, cuando el tomara el manto de líder que el Comodoro Blex había decidido heredarle, aunque el todavía no había pensado en elegir nada aun o si de aceptar ese puesto, pues no se sentía preparado para eso.

Fue cuando seguía hablando, que de repente comenzó a sonar una alarma, esta alerto a la mayoría de personas en el salón, dándose cuenta de que podría tratarse de un ataque. Hayato rápidamente saco el teléfono que estaba conectado a su escritorio, y haciendo señas para que todos salieran a seguir las instrucciones, como todo el personal obedeció, excepto Beltorchika, Amuro y Char quienes se quedaron a esperar a que Hayato terminara de hablar.

"¿Estamos recibiendo un ataque? ¿Desde dónde? ¡Desde el mar! ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto para salir de él y llegar a tierra? Tch. Entiendo, bien, preparen la artillería para defensas y cargas de profundidad ahora mismo. Por el momento debemos enfocarnos en defendernos y salir de aquí, no debemos perder… ¡Ugh!" Hayato se vio interrumpido como algo hizo sacudir con fuerza la enorme aeronave

"¿¡Que demonios!?" Dijo en voz alta Amuro como se sostuvo del escritorio de Hayato fuertemente, como Beltorchika grito tratando de sujetarse a algo y Char solo gruñía como se izaba a la pared de espaldas

"¡Hayato! ¡Debemos llegar hasta nuestros Mobile Suits! ¡Si es un submarino, dudo que ellos solo quieran atacarnos desde el mar! ¡Deben tener preparados sus propios Mobile Suit anfibios o un escuadrón aéreo que podría venir en cualquier momento!" Vociferaba Amuro

"Está bien, vayan, yo daré la orden." Hablo Hayato como volvió a hablar por el teléfono al centro de mando

Amuro, Char y Beltorchika salieron rápidamente del salón, hacia sus posicione establecidas. Mientras Beltorchika se separó y cogió hacia una de las torretas de la aeronave con ametralladora, lista para detener el enjambre de torpedos y misiles de agua-aire que salían desde el mar directo hacia ellos, interceptando algunos.

Amuro y Char de dirigieron hacia los hangares donde reposaban los Mobile Suit, listos para partir. Amuro rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, se subió a su Rick Días, el cual sus reparaciones estaban casi que terminadas y tenía un nuevo brazo, el cual había perdido en la batalla anterior en el desierto de Dakar. Rápidamente se subió con ayuda de una plataforma de escalera eléctrica móvil, hasta la cabeza de cíclope del Mobile Suit, donde entro a la cabina del piloto. Sentándose en la silla comenzó a activar los controles de la máquina, como la pantalla panorámica de 360° del robot se activaban alrededor de la cabina del piloto.

Fue en eso que cercioraba sus controles, que alguien entraba a la cabina del piloto y se sentaba al lado del segundo asiento libre del pasajero instalado allí, al lado del asiento del piloto solo que puesta en posición opuesta a la de la vista del piloto, la cual daba hacia el frente, en este caso el asiento de esta persona daba de visión hacia la parte trasera, dejando poco espacio para que ambos cruzaran miradas, uno más que sorprendido por esto.

"Pero que… ¿¡Char!? ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?" Exclamo Amuro al mirar a su rival y aliado reticente a su lado

"Voy a ir contigo Amuro. No hay un Mobile Suit lo suficiente bueno para mí, más allá de todos esos Nemos y producidos en masa. Además, puedo ayudarte, combatir bajo el agua no es mi primera vez, y dos cabezas piensan más que una." Respondió Char con algo de entre un tono jocoso y una sonrisa sarcástica

Amuro no sabía si él se estaba burlando, o solo lo decía como una manera de limar asperezas para poder ir con él. De todos modos, el solo se dedicó a preguntar antes de decidir seguir adelante.

"Sabes que eres importante para la causa de AEUG, ¿estás seguro de esto? Muchos piensan que eres el ideal para continuar con el liderazgo dejado por el Comodoro Blex. Ya no puedes permitirte ahora el correr estos riesgos." Le dijo Amuro serio como apretaba botones y controles de su pantalla que se retraía del suelo directo al frente de el

"Eso puede ser verdad, pero ante todo sigo siendo un guerrero, igual que tu Amuro. Elegí ser eso antes de liderar, además que todo no está dicho si decido tomar ese puesto o no. Lo que quiero hacer ahora es algo con lo cual sentirme cómodo y se hacer, y eso es luchar. Hagamos eso y después decidiremos que hacer en cuanto a lo otro."

Las palabras de Char se oían criticas, como un 'brillo' extraño se podría ver de sus ojos a través de sus lentes de sol negras, como si los sentidos Newtypes de Amuro pudieran sentir la determinación de Char en esto y la fuerza de sus palabras. Amuro solo suspiro como cerró la puerta de la cabina automáticamente, antes de dar la orden de despegar.

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, no quiero ser regañado por Hayato porque te llegue a pasar algo." Dijo Amuro como él se puso su propio cinturón de seguridad

Char hizo lo que le pidió, como Amuro apretó las palancas de los controles de su Suit, como lo comenzaba a mover hacia uno de los aerodeslizadores Dodai presentes, subiéndose a este y posicionándose listo para salir.

… _ **.**_

 _Unos 20 minutos antes_

El submarino de la Federación, el cual era un U-Type, es un submarino de combate de las Fuerzas de la Federación de Tierra de alto rendimiento. Desarrollado principalmente para el transporte, puede atacar tanto a objetivos de mar como de tierra. El capitán de la Federación, acababa de recibir la orden de confirmación para el ataque, lo cual lo puso contento, pero también amargo el hecho de que los refuerzos no llegarían a tiempo, debido a que el medio oriente al ser una zona caliente desde hace siglos, no sostenía el poder federal de una manera constante, haciéndole un sitio de refugio ideal para los rebeldes.

Aunque eso cambiaría con la entrada de los Titanes al poder, quizás comiencen una purga masiva por todo el medio oriente para exterminar esos brotes rebeldes, pero igualmente debido a que todavía no se hacía, existían pocas bases de la Federación aquí mismo, armadas con el suficiente equipo para un ataque masivo. Solo la base más grande estaba en Dakar a muchos kilómetros, y se demorarían cerca de una hora o más en llegar con los refuerzos aéreo, pero para entonces el Audhumla se perdería escapando a tierra y se perdería en aquel vasto sitio poco controlado. El capitán no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad entonces, ahora que aún estaban en territorio marítimo. Por lo que arriesgándose decidió hacerlo por su cuenta. Al menos se aseguraría de dañarlo lo suficiente para que otras tropas de la Federación terminaran el trabajo.

"¡A todas las unidades! ¡Preparasen para salir! ¡Este submarino usara misiles balísticos para tratar de acertar al Audhumla! ¡Las demás unidades anfibias saldrán inmediatamente y atacarán desde el agua desde todas direcciones, tratando de evitar que llegue a tierra y cambien de curso! ¡También encárguense de todas las unidades aéreas que se vengan hasta la posición del submarino y defiéndanlo a toda costa!"

La voz gruesa del capitán resonó con aplomo, como todos se movieron a cumplir sus órdenes. Enormes compuertas del submarino que tenía en su parte inferior, se abrieron dejando salir unas figuras de hasta seis Mobile Suit anfibios, mientras estos se replegaban y seguían a acatar las órdenes. Estas unidades eran Hizack anfibios de color azul oscuro, que servían para camuflarse en el agua profunda; estos habían sido sometidos a cambios en su estructura para el uso del combate acuático, por lo que eran muy útiles y estimaban costos en construir Mobile Suit originales para tal fin.

Seguido de eso, unas compuertas más pequeñas se abrían en la parte superior del submarino U-Type, dejando salir una estela de misiles balísticos. Muchos de estos misiles no estaban guiados para atacar de forma directa al Audhumla, debido a la protección que las partículas Minovsky ejercían, haciendo inservibles los sistemas de rastreo, radar y seguimiento infrarrojo, por lo que solo podían disparar una cantidad limitada de estos misiles al sitio con mayor conflagración de partículas Minovsky, tratando de acertar al blanco casi a ciegas, pero cuya potencia de fuego de los misiles eran tan grande, que el solo impacto de la onda expansiva podría provocar serios daños a la estructura de la aeronave. También los Hizack anfibios se acercaban a atacar a la aeronave desde múltiples direcciones.

En eso, el Audhumla comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas de empinado hacia el costado izquierdo, a un Angulo de 30°, como las compuertas tanto trasera como la del costado derecho se abrían para dar paso a los Mobile Suit volando en sus aerodeslizadores Dodai. Cerca de una decena de Mobile Suit tipo Nemo, que en su mayoría conformaban las fuerzas de Karaba, salieron de la nave, volando en par cada Nemo en un Dodai, seguidos del Rick Días en otro aerodeslizador, piloteado solo por Amuro y Char.

"Bien, a todas las unidades, rodeen al Audhumla e intercepten tantos de esos misiles como puedan, también intenten localizar la dirección desde donde ataca el submarino enemigo y ayuden a hundirlo. ¡No permitan que derriben al Audhumla o no tendremos un sitio donde regresar!" Fue lo que ordenó el teniente Roy Thomson, a cargo de este grupo a bordo de un Nemo

Amuro movió su Rick Días, dando vueltas por el agua del mar, mientras observaba desde las pequeñas cámaras que aparecían en su enorme cámara panorámica que lo rodeaban en su cabina, desde donde ataca el submarino. Fue en eso que sus sentidos Newtype le alertaron del peligro entrante.

"¡Amuro!" Rugió Char al darse cuenta de lo mismo con sus sentidos Newtype

"¡Lo sé!" Rugió Amuro como se preparó para el ataque entrante

Una decena de misiles balísticos salieron del agua, volando con una enorme estela de humo dejado atrás, listos para dirigirse al Audhumla quien se defendía arrojando señales de bengala para distraer y interceptar, como los tiradores en sus torretas trataban de atajarlos para destruirlos. Los Mobile Suit en sus aerodeslizadores se movilizaron para interceptarlos también, interceptándolos con los disparos de sus Beam Rifles, y destruyéndolos en el acto, como las fuertes explosiones de estos potentes misiles, hacían retumbar el cielo, como producía balanceo descontrolado en las unidades Suit y la nave.

"¡Submarino localizado! ¡Se encuentra en el área 11, a 60° a la derecha a unos 100 metros de distancia, profundidad de 40 metros!" Fue lo que grito el líder del pelotón Roy, al haberlos detectado con ayuda de sus potentes radares tanto de su Suit como del Audhumla que le sirvió de apoyo

Pero fue en eso mismo que una especie de misil tipo torpedo, salió del agua en dirección hacia el pelotón de Nemos, sorprendiéndolos y derribando a uno de los Nemos de uno de los aerodeslizadores, haciendo replegar el resto.

"¡Nos atacan desde el agua! ¡Detectando enemigos en el agua! ¡Deben ser Mobile Suit acuáticos! ¡A todas las unidades repliéguense, búsquenlos y destrúyanlos!" Mandaba el teniente Roy como todos los demás se dedicaban a hacerlo

Amuro por su parte y decidiendo tomar sus propias decisiones, al ser de un mismo rango del jefe de pelotón, y tener vía libre, decidió dar vueltas mientras ampliaba sus sentidos Newtype, a la vez que visualizaba por las pequeñas pantallas de cámara de su Suit.

"Amuro, puedo sentir la presencia de un Mobile Suit a nuestra derecha bajo el agua, a unos 50 metros, también de otros dos a la izquierda a las 9 en punto. Están tratando de rodear al pelotón, pero a la vez intentan que se dispersen, lo que quieren es alejarnos del Audhumla, para que así su submarino tenga vía libre para derribarlo." Hablaba Char en tono críptico a su lado

"Lo sé, ya le estoy advirtiendo a Roy ahora. Mientras tanto, debemos tratar de localizar el submarino y derribarlo, mientras los demás se encargan de los Mobile Suit acuáticos. Así que será mejor que visualices bien desde donde podría estar el submarino y amplíes tus sentidos Char."

Como esto sucedía, el pelotón de Nemos se ensartaban en una batalla de desgaste contra los Mobile Suit anfibios, como a la vez intentaban parar la siguiente lluvia de misiles que salían del agua en dirección al Audhumla. Muchas unidades Nemo fueron presas de los misiles como tanto la fuerza de las explosiones de los misiles balísticos como de los disparos de misiles punta torpedo y algunos de Beam Rifle de las unidades anfibias desde el agua.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldito, muere!" Rugió Roy Thomson como disparo una descarga de su Beam Rifle al avistar a una de las unidades enemigas bajo el agua a pocos metros

El disparo surtió efecto, como Roy siguió disparando como los rayos del Beam Rifle atravesaban el agua, dándole al Hizack anfibio, produciendo que este explotara después de unos segundos.

"¡Uno menos!" Señalo Roy con una sonrisa al por fin haber derribado a uno

En eso un disparo de un Beam Rifle salió de unos de los Hizack anfibios, directo hacia el aerodeslizador de Roy, fue suerte que el disparo dio al compañero al lado de Roy, y no al aerodeslizador o a Roy mismo. El Nemo afectado cayo al agua donde exploto, produciendo una gran ola, haciendo llover agua por todos lados.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Roy como comenzó a disparar en dirección de donde vino el anterior disparo

Una doble patrulla de Nemos, de par en cada aerodeslizador, le siguieron al unirse a su fuego. Pronto entre todos alcanzaron al Hizack acuático, el cual no tuvo escapatoria con tantos disparándoles, como al ser alcanzado por varios disparos, este estallo produciendo una enorme columna de agua, haciendo llover agua y restos de la maquina por todos lados. Dos menos.

Más y más misiles balísticos les siguieron llegando, como Roy y su grupo no tuvieron más opción que tratar de interceptarlos, aun a costa de estar vulnerables a los otros Hizack anfibios.

Mientras tanto, Amuro seguía tratando de localizar al submarino, a partir de las anteriores coordenadas suministradas por el teniente Roy, y siguiendo la trayectoria de la anterior lluvia de disparos de los misiles balísticos, al dejar una estela de humo y unas sensaciones de ondulaciones en el agua.

"Es muy difícil hacerlo de esta manera Amuro. Solo queda una opción y es hundirse bajo el agua y buscarlo. Estaremos a expensas de los enemigos, pero a la vez ellos no sentirán nuestra presencia gracias a la interferencia de las partículas Minovsky, y les será difícil detectarnos visualmente por estar en la oscuridad bajo el agua." Hablaba Char relatando su plan

"Puede ser, pero si nos encuentran estaremos perdidos nosotros también. El Rick Días como buena parte de los Mobile Suit, está adaptado a cualquier ambiente, la mayoría de ellos fueron construidos para servir en el espacio o en la tierra, por eso cuando se trata de combates bajo el agua, deciden remodelar o rediseñar otros modelos de Mobile Suit terrestres a acuáticos, para que sirvan y puedan moverse mejor, lo cual es menos costoso que si crearan algunos modelos originales. Pero en este caso no queda otra opción." Hablo Amuro como pensó que la idea de su rival y ahora aliado no podría ser mejor, solo así escaparían de esto

Pero fue en eso, que de improviso uno de los Hizack acuáticos salió del agua de forma intempestiva, justo a unos pocos metros de frente al Rick Días, tomando casi por sorpresa a Amuro y Char, quienes gracias a sus sentidos pudieron evadir el choque, como la gran pantalla de agua emergida de la salida del Suit, cayó sobre ellos. Fue en eso que el Hizack no perdió tiempo e impulsado en el aire gracias a sus propulsores traseros de su motor nuclear, comenzó a abrir fuego de su pistola que parecía una revolver, un Beam Rifle que funcionaba en el agua, aunque fuese menos confiable en el rango del objetivo comparado con un lanzamisiles-torpedo, pero en el aire eran perfectas para esto. Comenzó a disparar como la punta de su Beam Rifle se movía en círculos, donde los agujeros de su punta disparaban la ráfaga.

Amuro intenta esquivar los disparos, acuñándose en sus instintos veteranos de combate, en sus radares y sistema HUD, así como en sus fuertes sentidos Newtype, quien con ayuda de Char y sus indicaciones, logran de milagro, esquivar cada uno de los disparos como estos revotan en el agua salada del mar, provocando pequeñas explosiones de columnas de agua rebotar.

Pronto el Hizack cae de nuevo al mar, levantando un gran torrente de agua, antes de que Amuro pueda fijarlo en la mira de su enorme Bazooka.

"Tch," Amuro mascullo la lengua con los dientes en frustración, "ese maldito sí que fue escurridizo, nos tomó por sorpresa."

"No hay duda de que volverá a intentarlo otra vez, si quiere mantenernos alejados del submarino, lo intentará una vez más." Hablo Char

"Esta vez, estaremos preparados."

"Pero no sabemos desde dónde vendrá, debemos tratar de predecir desde donde será su próximo movimiento; debemos tratar de hacer uso de las cámaras ya que los radares no funcionan con los Suit por sus partículas Minovsky interrumpiéndolas. Por lo que debemos hacer uso de todos nuestros reflejos y experiencias de batallas pasadas ahora mismo. También debemos tratar de 'sentir' al piloto cuando este intente salir, unos segundos antes de que salga del agua. Será difícil, ya que confió poco en mis sentidos Newtype. ¿Tu tambien piensas lo mismo Amuro?"

Amuro gruño como no pudo evitar estar más que acuerdo con Char, aunque él creía que, a diferencia del rubio, el confiaba mejor en sus sentidos, ya que fueron lo que lo salvaron en muchas oportunidades en el pasado, como cuando era un chico novato en la Guerra de un Año y piloteaba el anterior RX-78-2 Gundam.

"Bien, en ese caso, solo tenemos que enfocarnos, no pierdas la vista de las cámaras Char, mientras yo lo intento, de lo contrario una reacción solo un segundo tarde, seria muerte para nosotros." Fue lo que dijo Amuro como cerro sus ojos y se enfocó en su mente

Era difícil, porque hacía años que no extendía ni 'explotaba' sus sentidos de esa forma, debido a sus siete años de reclusión, aun cuando ha tenido muchas batallas diferentes desde que escapo de aquella 'prisión' puesta por la Federación. El solo se quedó en silencio como el Mobile Suit seguía en dirección recta a poca velocidad, mientras intentaba visualizar a través de su mente, los 'sonidos' del exterior, en especial un sonido en específico, tratando de silenciar los sonidos externos que interrumpían como los de la batalla a distancia, o el ruido del Suit volando en el aerodeslizador, fue que en un momento el sintió todo en silencio. Sentía el ruido del agua bajo el, que, si estuviera seguro de que él no estaba dentro de su enorme máquina, fácilmente podía sugerir estar dentro de la misma agua, como en una pantalla en negro que el 'visualizaba' dentro de su mente, podía ver ondas de agua haciendo eco en este, como podía 'sentir' las vibraciones que el ruido dentro del agua podía 'escucharse' debido a sus sentidos, debido a la vida natural dentro de esta. Desde algas, plantas acuáticas, peces, etc. Hasta los sonidos artificiales que se escuchaban rezumbar a los lejos en el fondo. Fue en eso que otra sensación, como de un ruido potente, parecía querer emerger nuevamente a la superficie, como este se hacía fuerte a medida que subía.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para sentir que ese potente ruido, era el del motor del Hizack anfibio, que se venía otra vez de frente, a unos pocos metros de su dirección. Char se dio cuenta de esto tambien, al leer las lecturas de las ondas de perturbación en el agua, gracias a las cámaras que adornaban la cabina del Suit, al vislumbrar la emergente presencia de la amenaza.

"¡Amuro! ¡Aquí viene!" Grito Char

"¡Lo sé!" Fue su respuesta

Amuro por toda respuesta acelero su aerodeslizador Dodai al frente poniéndolo en piloto automático, después el hizo saltar su Rick Días fuera de la trayectoria de la ruta de este, haciéndolo saltar fuera, como trato de mantenerse flotando en el aire con ayuda de sus propulsores traseros y de sus vernieres. Como el Hizack salió del agua, no pudo tener tiempo para salir de la trayectoria de choque del aerodeslizador como este choco de frente con él en el pecho, haciéndole una abolladura enorme.

Amuro no perdió tiempo y apuntando con la mira de su Bazooka, apunto al aerodeslizador y disparo del gatillo sin dudar. El misil lanzado se quebró y se separó en partes, dejando volar pequeñas partículas de metralla como estas impactaron en el aerodeslizador, destruyéndolo y haciendo que la explosión resultante alcanzara al Hizack aun adhesivo a este, como este tambien término por estallar en mil pedazos, esparciendo sus restos en el agua, dejando solo una estela pequeña de humo que se fue apagando a medida que se hundían todas sus partes en el agua.

"Buen movimiento Amuro, con ese van tres. Ahora es tiempo de buscar y acabar con ese submarino." Hablo Char en tono serio

Amuro solo asintió con la cabeza como hizo que sus vernieres los fueran dejando caer suavemente en el agua como apago sus propulsores del motor trasero. Pronto la maquina roja se zambullo en el agua, hundiéndose por completo. Dentro del mar, la maquina apago todas sus luces para tratar de no llamar la atención, como este se movía con ayuda de sus radares y sistemas HUD, como Amuro trataba de seguir la señal desde donde se localizó al submarino anteriormente.

"Deben de estar por aquí," Hablo Amuro como hizo mover al Rick Días un poco más debajo del suelo del mar, el cual estaba un poco más bajo, debido a la proximidad con el suelo terrestre que se vislumbraría dentro de unos minutos

"Pronto llegaremos a la orilla del mar. El submarino no podrá continuar, por lo que tendrá que retirarse antes o hacer algo osado para tratar de derribarnos. No hay bases de la Federación cercanas, por lo que es improbable que consigan ayuda en el tiempo cercano, debemos hundirlos antes de eso." Hablo Amuro como seguía yéndose por el suelo marino, con cuidado de no chocar con los distintos arrecifes o levantamientos de rocas marinas por el lugar

Aunque tal acción era difícil sin luces que pudieran darles una mejor visibilidad, debía de guiarse por las cámaras que veía dentro de su cabina, las señales de sus radares, sus sistemas infrarrojos, la tasa de aumento de las partículas Minovsky, entre otras. Por no olvidar de sus sentidos Newtype.

Fue cuando lo descubrió, al submarino U-Type. A unos 150 metros a las 3 en punto, por lo bajo a unos diez o veinte metros por encima del lecho marino. Pronto el submarino tendría que retirarse por la pronta llegada a tierra, por lo que andaba elevado del suelo. El Rick Días se dirigió moviéndose por encima a unos cuantos pocos metros del lecho marino, tratando de sorprender por un costado al submarino y atajar un tiro directo en él. Se había movido un par de centímetros, cuando de repente, Char le dio un aviso a Amuro.

"¡Amuro, cuidado! ¡A las 9 en punto a tu izquierda!" Fue lo que Char grito al darse cuenta gracias a sus sentidos Newtype, más rápido que Amuro que estaba concentrado en el submarino

Las cámaras tambien alertaron de la presencia entrante de uno de los Hizack acuáticos, que venía en dirección hacia él, como disparaba sus misiles-torpedos hacia él. Para Amuro había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había luchado debajo del agua, desde la Guerra de un Año; por lo que no pudo maniobrar a tiempo, como uno de los misiles logro llegar e impactar de lleno en la Bazooka del Rick Días, destruyéndolo con una mini explosión, como el Rick Días era expulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, aunque saliendo mayormente indemne.

"¡Diablos!" Mascullo Amuro como saco una de sus Beam Pistol del estanque de almacenamiento trasero de la parte trasera de la espalda del Rick Días

Sin esperar a otro ataque, comenzó a disparar hacia la dirección del Hizack enemigo, pero debido a la profundidad y a que los disparos de Beam, no era muy efectivos bajo el agua, su rango se acortaba como el Hizack llevaba la delantera disparando sus misiles-torpedos hacia ellos. El Rick Días solo pudo más que maniobrar a duras penas, esquivando por poco los misiles, pero poco podía hacer como el impacto de las explosiones hacia sacudir al Suit con fuerza, haciéndole chocar contra las rocas marinas, provocando más daño que si hubiese recibiese algún impacto de misil.

"Amuro, sé que debes estar ocupado defendiéndote, pero no podemos perder tiempo con este, tenemos que derribar al submarino, rápido." Hablo Char como observaba a Amuro con expresión profunda, que no podía vislumbrarse bien por sus gafas de sol negras

"¡Ya lo sé Char! Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea bajo el agua, más aún que estaba volviendo a adaptarme a pilotear Mobile Suit después de varios años." Respondió un amargo Amuro

El Rick Días se movió hasta que choco de espaldas con una enorme formación rocosa que se extendía por encima de su cabeza varios metros, sellando la mayor parte de sus movimientos. Amuro sabía que su máquina hecha para pelear en ambientes terrestres y en el espacio, no tenía oportunidad bajo el agua, contra una unidad hecha especialmente para luchar en ese tipo de ambiente. Aun cuando espero que solo tuviera que preocuparse del submarino solamente, no pensó en tener que hacer frente tambien a esto, y que su equipo podría sostener un combate contra ellos en su lugar.

"Tengo una idea Amuro. Deja que el intente venir hacia nosotros, en nuestra posición tendrá que hacerlo, y en ese momento podremos atraparlo." Respondió Char mientras ladeaba una media sonrisa

Amuro no dijo nada, como permaneció concentrado, pero decidió hacerle caso a Char. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para esto. Fue en eso que sus sentidos Newtype lo sintieron venir, el Hizack apareció de un costado, disparando sus últimos misiles-torpedos hacia él, pero errando los tiros, como el Rick Días se había movido del lugar, mientras la extensión rocosa se hacía añicos por las explosiones.

Al ver que el Hizack había agotado sus municiones, Amuro trato de apuntar hacia él, solo para ver como el Hizack al ser más rápido en el agua, se movía de un lado a otro velozmente, antes de que Amuro pudiera atajarlo en la mira. Fue en eso que el Hizack se vino de frente contra él, sacando un Beam Saber oculto en su cintura, como al prender la enorme carga de energía, corto en dos la Beam Pistol del Rick Días en dos, dejándola inutilizada. Ya estaba por volver a atacar, cuando el Rick Días, acciono sus Vulcan Falange, abriendo la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando a la vista los Vulcan 2-barrel 55mm que de inmediato abrieron fuego.

Las balas dieron en la cabeza del Hizack dañando su cámara principal que estaba en su único ojo, haciendo que este retrocediera al perder su principal visión, haciéndole perder tambien su Beam Saber en el proceso debido a la sorpresa e impresión del ataque. El Hizack retrocedió, como su piloto intentaba escapar, haciendo uso de sus cámaras secundarias, temeroso de una represalia del Rick Días.

Pero dicha retribución nunca llego, como el Rick Días se puso en marcha en dirección hacia el submarino, no perdiendo más tiempo con un dañado Hizack, como necesitaba hundir rápidamente el submarino que atacaba su aeronave.

"Rápido Amuro, no pierdas el tiempo con esa insignificante unidad, y hunde ese submarino."

"Ya lo sé Char, no me presiones." Mascullo los dientes Amuro

Dirigiéndose a toda la velocidad que podría usar sus propulsores traseros bajo el agua, la cual dejaba una estela de corriente de agua hirviendo en pequeñas burbujas detrás de él.

Dentro del submarino, la CO femenina se había dado cuenta de la aproximación del Mobile Suit, hacia su posición.

"¡Capitán! ¡Una unidad Mobile Suit se acerca a nosotros por el costado derecho a 45° dirección sureste!"

"¿No tenemos a uno de los Hizack protegiéndonos?" Replico el Capitán enojado

"El Hizack presenta daños de visibilidad debido a daños a su monitor principal, al combatir contra la unidad. Pero viene en camino para intentar interceptarlo."

"En ese caso disparen torpedos en su dirección, puede que no le atinen al ser un Mobile Suit mas maniobrable que un torpedo, aun bajo el agua. Pero lo retrasaremos lo suficiente para que el Hizack venga, y en nosotros derribar el Audhumla. ¿Dónde están las otras unidades Hizack? ¿Han logrado dañar al Audhumla o siguen enfrentándose a los Mobile Suit enemigos?"

"Capitán, la mayor parte de nuestros Mobile Suit han sido destruidos, aunque han logrado reducir las tropas enemigas al mínimo. Solo quedan dos unidades nuestras aun, los otros ya han sido destruidos, señor." Dijo la CO femenina con evidente nerviosismo en su voz

"Ya veo," mascullo el Capitán, al darse cuenta de su ya desventaja, pero el, incólume y no queriendo aceptar una derrota, decidió seguir, "lancen la última andanada completa de misiles, ya no nos queda demasiados de todos modos. Tratemos de que esta vez con suerte, podamos derribar el Audhumla con todo eso."

Amuro estaba llegando cerca del submarino, como saco su Beam Saber debajo de la base del almacenamiento de sus Beam Pistol. En ese mismo momento, el dañado Hizack, guiándose por las cámaras de sus monitores secundarios, se dirigió a interceptar la unidad roja, moviéndose más velozmente, debido a su diseño acuático, llegando antes de que el Rick Días lograse cortar al submarino.

Pero Amuro tenía otros planes, como en un rápido movimiento, él se volteo y prendiendo la energía de su Beam Saber, en un giro de 90° horizontal, corto la cintura del Hizack entrante, tomando por sorpresa a su piloto, como el Beam Saber corto hasta la mitad de la cintura de la maquina azul. Seguido de eso, saco su Beam Saber y antes que el Hizack pudiese reaccionar, volvió a la carga, con un gran corte circular, cortando las dos piernas del Hizack misma, dejándolo incapacitado, como seguido de eso, Amuro hizo darle una fuerte patada al pecho del Hizack, rebotándolo en dirección al submarino, como abriendo de nuevo la parte superior de su cabeza, para dejar al descubierto sus Vulcan Falgange de nuevo, abrió fuego y la artillería aunque se movía a velocidad lenta por estar bajo el agua, aun así dieron en el blanco, debido a la proximidad aun. Las balas dieron en el lugar donde estaban sus piernas ya mutiladas, provocando chispas y pequeñas mini explosiones en el sitio, como algunas balas tambien dieron en el motor trasero del Mobile Suit acuático, provocando que el Suit estuviese a punto de explotar.

Como el Hizack choco duramente con la parte delantera de la torreta del submarino, este estallo provocando un gran daño al submarino, llevándose la torreta consigo, provocando enormes daños a la nave, como pequeñas explosiones y enormes cantidades de agua se filtraban a esta.

"¡Capitán!" La CO femenina lo llamo aterrorizada, sabiendo que este podría ser su próximo fin

"Lo sé, lo siento. Fue un honor luchar a su lado." Fue todo lo que las palabras del solemne Capitán podrían haber dicho

Muchos de los tripulantes solo podían más que gritar de miedo, como sabían que este sería su final, otros cerraban los ojos y se ponían a rezar, sabedores de su pronto fin.

El Rick Días se acercó al submarino y comenzó a disparar de su Vulcan Falange de la cabeza, a toda la estructura del enorme submarino U-Type. Desde la punta de la nariz hasta el extremo trasero del submarino fue salpicado por las balas de los Vulcans, abriéndose camino por todo el submarino, desgarrando todo por dentro, haciendo filtrar agua en el interior, como muchos de sus tripulantes morían debido a las vallas que los despedazaban, a la lluvia de metralla, a las pequeñas explosiones que estas producían o al agua que se filtraba por los agujeros provocados por el gran daño que tenía, como morían ahogados. Con su Beam Saber, el Rick Días recorto los motores traseros de las hélices del submarino que le permitían desplazarse, cortándolas en pedazos y dejando que el submarino se hundiera en las profundidades, con su grave daño.

La CO femenina se acercó al Capitán del submarino y en un arrebato, se abrazó hacia él, sorprendiendo en parte al hombre, pero que no hizo nada más que devolverle el abrazo, sabedor de su pronto destino, como el cuarto estaba todo brillando de luces rojas, y las alarmas sonaban de forma ensordecedor por todo el sitio. Pronto el submarino pareció retraerse como la presión del agua que se filtraba y la gran profundidad hacían mella en el metal del submarino, el cual parecía retraerse como el metal se hacía cada vez más pequeño, hasta que este finalmente exploto en una enorme nube de polvo, burbujas y agua. Llevándose la vida de todos sus ocupantes a bordo.

"Misión cumplida Amuro, volvamos a 'casa'." Hablo Char un poco sarcástico a lo último mientras suspiraba aliviado

"S-sí." Respondió Amuro como enlisto su Rick Días de vuelta a la superficie

Amuro no quiso decirlo, pero por unos segundos pudo _sentir_ como la vida de aquellas personas se iban, como pudo sentir su desesperación, miedo y desesperanza al verse ya de cara a su final. No es como si él no hubiese tenido estas sensaciones antes, cuando luchaba en el espacio y destruía cruceros enemigos a diestra y siniestra con su viejo Gundam. Pero siempre trataba de enfocar su mente en pelear, tratando de ignorar aquella sensación que quemaba cada vez que la volvía a rememorar cuando volvía de luchar, a bordo de la White Base, y se ponía un tiempo para pensar en esas sensaciones y sentimientos. De aquellos cuyas vidas el cegaba.

Amuro sacudió la cabeza ante esto, esto era una guerra y no podía ser blando, cuando ellos no lo serian con él y sus compañeros, y no dudarían en matarlos. A veces hay cosas que hay que hacer. A pesar de que no le agradara después. Quizas esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no quiso volver a luchar después de la Guerra de un Año y se recluyo en una finca en Norteamérica. Pero ahora debía de volver a hacer lo mismo si quería, tanto el cómo sus compañeros, el ganar esta guerra. Se preguntó si Char sentiría lo mismo en dado caso. Pero no quiso voltear a verlo, solo siguió hacia adelante, como decidió hacerlo al escapar de su prisión autoimpuesta de varios años.

Sin saberlo, Char tambien sentía lo mismo que Amuro. Solo que a diferencia de Amuro, el ya dejo de importarle esos asuntos sentimentales hace tiempo. Había cerrado demasiado su corazón tantas veces, que ignorar los 'gritos' de aquellos de quienes moría no le quitaban el sueño. Muchos le considerarían frio, pero sabía dónde estaba parado, estaban en una guerra, y anteriormente él no había participado en la Guerra de un Año siendo débil. Su principal motivo fue la venganza, con su corazón endurecido en rencor contra la antigua familia Zabi. Después de haber consumado su venganza, las llamas de la furia se habían aplacado dentro de él, dejándole una sensación casi vacía al no tener un propósito más. Por ende, en este largo trayecto de una nueva búsqueda de su ser, a veces pasaba por alto muchas cosas, como el dolor de las personas, que al ser un Newtype debería de sentirse empático por ellas, pero no podía, no como Amuro al menos. Aunque sabía que debía de seguir el legado de su padre, que era lo único que le quedaba podría decir.

… _ **.**_

"¡Hay estas! ¡Toma esto!" Grito el teniente Roy Thomson como disparo un rayo de haz de su Beam Rifle directo al agua

El disparo dio en el blanco, uno de los Hizack que estaba ahí escondido a pocos metros de la superficie, este estallo en mil pedazos, esparciendo sus restos por todos lados.

"Muy bien, creo que ese era el último." Hablo Roy como suspiro cansado

Habían logrado defender al Audhumla de todos los ataques perpetrados por misiles balísticos, logrando interceptarlos a tiempo, con ayuda de los artilleros de la aeronave que hicieron su parte tambien. Tambien al parecer todos los Mobile Suit enemigos habían sido destruidos, y si fuera posible, tambien el submarino enemigo. Eso si es que la explosión que escucho al ver emerger la gran 'bomba' de agua comprimida en burbujas que salió disparada del mar, hace unos segundos no eran indicación de ello. Fue cuando lo vio. Un punto luminoso que brillaba con la luz del sol en medio de la superficie del mar. Amplificando las cámaras de su Nemo, pudo ver que se trataba del Rick Días de Amuro, con la cabeza y la mitad de su torso superior por fuera del agua. Una mano del Suit rojo le saludaba, como instándolo a venir hacia él.

Roy solo sonrió como se apresuró en su aerodeslizador Dodai en ir hacia él. Al llegar hacia él, lo tomo de la mano que izaba, y lo ayudo a instalarse a su lado, teniendo suerte de que había espacio para él, al ser su viejo compañero de ala, el haber caído destruido anteriormente por uno de los Hizack. Sin decir nada más, más que unas palabras de agradecimiento de parte de Amuro, como Roy solo sonrió y despidió esas palabras no dándoles importancia, pues solo era su deber el ayudar a un compañero como le aseguro.

Después de terminada la amenaza, todas las unidades restantes volvieron al Audhumla. Cansados pero aliviados de haber salvado su aeronave y obtener la victoria.

… _ **.**_

En el Audhumla, finalmente las cosas parecían calmarse, como todos volvían a sus puestos, algunos de los artilleros salían de sus posiciones fuera de las torretas de las ametralladoras, como los mecánicos y demás personal no combatiente, salían de las habitaciones y de los lugares donde se resguardaban, una vez pasado el peligro. Los escuadrones sobrevivientes de unidades Nemo, que habían salido y luchado afuera para defender la nave, volvían, aunque en menor cantidad a como habían salido, demostrando las pérdidas tanto en Mobile Suit como en vidas humanas que habían perdido, siendo mayor el pesar y dolor de la mayoría de miembros quienes recibían a los sobrevivientes en el hangar, por la pérdida de sus compañeros, amigos y algunos familiares tambien para unos pocos.

Amuro y Char habían salido del Rick Días para dejar que los mecánicos se encargaran de las reparaciones después de una dura batalla. Como ambos bajaron por una escalera eléctrica, fueron recibidos más abajo por caras conocidas.

Beltorchika fue la primera en aproximarse para abrasarse a Amuro de un modo histérico, como si temiera perderlo cada vez que sale a luchar.

"¡Amuro! ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Estaba preocupada!" Decía en voz alta Beltorchika como se abrazaba a su novio, y le daba besos por toda su cara

"Beltorchika…basta, no aquí…frente a todos…" Decía un Amuro avergonzado mientras intentaba alejarla de el

"¡Teniente Quattro!" Fueron los ruidos que los niños Shinta y Qom proferían como se acercaban corriendo hacia Char

"Shinta, Qom. Qué bueno que están bien. ¿No pasaron mucho miedo verdad?" Les pregunto Char como acaricio a ambos niños en sus cabezas

"¡Por supuesto que no señor Quattro! ¡Sabíamos que usted y el señor Amuro estarían hay para protegernos!" Le dijo Shinta con emoción y orgullo

Char solo sonrió como se pasó a darle una rápida mirada a Amuro, quien había escuchado eso y sonrió de forma nerviosa ante lo que dijeron los niños, quizas ambos no están tan acostumbrados a los elogios, aunque bien merecidos de su parte.

Hayato hablaba por los megáfonos, ladrando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, para que todos en la nave escucharan.

"¡Muy bien, a todos, quiero que se encarguen de las reparaciones de inmediato, lloraremos a nuestros compañeros caídos después, por lo mientras, necesitamos tener atendidos todos los daños ocasionados a nuestra nave y Mobile Suits! ¡Vamos abandonar esta zona pronto! ¡No queremos encontrarnos con ningún escuadrón aéreo de Mobile Suit, ya que no sabemos si el submarino pidió refuerzos antes de ser hundido! ¡Por lo pronto fijemos rumbo al Medio Oriente y salgamos de este mar!"

Fue lo que se escuchó por los megáfonos, como pronto la mayor parte de la tripulación comenzó a atender sus órdenes, enfocados en sus tareas de un modo profesional, a pesar del dolor de algunos.

"Sin duda un buen equipo, a pesar de todo, debemos seguir adelante, a pesar del dolor," Hablo Char de modo solemne para nadie más que para sí mismo, no esperando que nadie lo escuchara

Pero lo hizo, como Amuro se acercó y estando cerca de él, hombro con hombro, le hablo en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

"Ellos…no, nosotros, sabemos el precio que debemos pagar por seguir adelante. No olvidaremos a los que murieron, pero debemos seguir peleando, a pesar de que nuestras opciones se reduzcan y nuestro panorama se vea desalentador. Es en momentos como estos que necesitamos recoger fuerza, quizas con la figura de un líder adecuado…"

"Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo yo Amuro, a duras penas puedo con todos los problemas yo mismo, sin que estos me ahoguen, a pesar de que quiero honrar la memoria de mi padre y del Comodoro Blex."

"Eso es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo Char, yo tuve que aprenderlo de la forma difícil, cuando me di cuenta que tenía huir y no estar recluido varios años como me sucedió, que estuve siete años preso más de mí mismo que de otros. No fue fácil y aun lo estoy intentando; pero mira el día de hoy, me acompañaste a la batalla sin un segundo pensamiento."

"Honestamente, solo lo hice porque lo único para que lo que puedo considerarme bueno ahora mismo, es para pelear. Es en lo único en que me tengo confianza ahora."

"Bueno, supongo que debes sentirte agradecido, ya que has demostrado a todo Karaba lo que puedes hacer. Estoy seguro que a ninguno le quedara ninguna duda al ver lo que hiciste hoy. Si pueden pensar que puedes pelear, quizas no duden en pensar en que puedas hacer uso de esa lucha, desde otro frente. Sabes a que me refiero. El Comodoro Blex te lo lego a ti. Podrás convencer a AEUG, como hiciste con Karaba. Gracias por ayudarme hoy, por cierto, realmente."

Aunque Amuro seguía con su tono serio, Char podía inferir que estaba hablando con honestidad aun pese a la tensión que se podía sentir entre ellos, quizas por eso, los niños se habían mantenido silenciosos mientras miraban a los dos adultos hablar sin entender, o a Beltorchika quien veía todo a unos pocos metros, estando algo tensa al ver a dos hombres, quienes creía que no se llevaban bien, el charlar. Quizas no fuesen Newtypes, por lo que no podían sentir las emociones de los dos, quizas solo podían más que llevarse por la intuición en eso.

"Descuida Amuro, aunque puede que no vuelva a hacer algo tan imprudente como eso hoy, deberé de cuidarme como dices si es quiero pensar en ayudar a AEUG. Estoy seguro que Hayato pensaría lo mismo después de hoy."

"Sin duda alguna, quizas el me regañe más tarde por dejarte venir a la batalla, pero qué más da. Si puedes tomar algo positivo de esto, no habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo."

Dicho y hecho, Amuro se alejó, seguido de Beltorchika quien se colgaba de su brazo. Char lo vio irse como solo podía más que obsérvalo fijamente a través de sus gafas de sol oscuras, pensando en lo que él le había dicho. No pudo más que colocar una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, al recordar que algo similar ocurrió la primera vez que se encontraron hace no mucho tiempo, donde el tambien le hablo de igual forma, en un tono que parecía mas un sermón, cuando Amuro aún tenía dudas sobre volver a luchar y tener miedo de volver al espacio exterior. En aquellos tiempos cuando Char y Kamille estaban aquí en la tierra después de la misión de Jaburo. Cuanta ironía que ahora fuese Amuro quien le hablara en igual tono, tratando de darle 'ánimos', o lo que pensaba que era cuando el mismo lo había hecho.

"¡Señor Quattro! ¡Tengo hambre!" Brincaba Qom ansiosa como el gruñido procedente tanto de su estómago como de su hermano Shinta se podía oír

Char solo sonrió de forma sincera, como procedió a llevar a los niños hacia el comedor. Decidiendo guardar y pensar en lo que le decía Amuro más adelante.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bueno, aquí después de tanto tiempo, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. En si necesario para pensar bien las cosas, y subir otras historias aquí, pero sin olvidar las que tengo pendientes claro. No hay mucho que decir más que leer. La trama no se tiene pensado durar más de 12 u 13 episodios, que espero terminarlo en ese tiempo. Si pueden, no olviden escuchar el Soundrackt de la serie de Zeta Gundam, para las escenas de batallas aquí descritas (que espero haber mejorado mucho en crear buenas escenas de lucha de mechas.) Sin duda, es uno de los mejores Ost del anime y disfrutaran más de la lectura con él, como lo he hecho yo, para inspirarme a escribir la mayor parte de esto._

 _Sin más pues, están invitados a leerlo, se espera que más historias de este universo, al menos en nuestro idioma en español sigan saliendo, así sean solo One Shot; al menos un pequeño aporte no estaría de más como trato de hacer yo._ _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho._

 _Me despido, Saludos._


End file.
